Marry Me!
by BlueSky04
Summary: [END] Persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi rumit saat Naruto berubah karena mendapat kutukan, ia harus segera menikah dalam waktu yang terbatas, jika tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi/"TEME MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"/"...sampai itu tiba aku akan terus menjagamu."/YAOI SN!, Gaje, Mpreg, banyak typo, OOC
1. KUTUKAN

**Marry Me?**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai, Friend-ship, School-life, typo bertebaran**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Teme!"

"TEME! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

"..."

"AKU MOHON MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU?!"

"..."

"Teme? Teme kau mendengarku? Oi SASUKE?!"

.

.

 _ **Splasshhhhh~~**_

"Hahh..." Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, nafas dan jatungnya terpacu cepat.

"Mimpi?" Sasuke menyentuh dada kirinya, jantungnya benar-benar hampir lepas saat mendengar si maniak ramen–Ah tidak maksudnya adalah Naruto, seseorang yang sudah menjadi temanya sejak masih sekolah dasar hingga di sekolah menengah atas, tiba-tiba menajaknya menikah.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, mimpinya barusan benar-benar membuatnya shock tapi untunglah hanya mimpi.

 _ **Brakkkk!**_

"Teme!" Sasuke segera menengok saat suara cempreng nan khas begitu memekakan telinga melengking menyerukan namanya berbarengan dengan terbukanya pintu ruang kesehatan.

Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam SMA Konoha High School berambut kuning jabrik dan tiga garis-garis halus menyerupai kumis kucing di tiap-tiap pipinya. Pemuda ceria(cerewet) yang bernama Naruto itu segera menghambur pada Sasuke yang masih berada di atas ranjang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tahu kupikir kau akan mati karena mendapat serangan jantung. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak boleh mati sebelum kita menikah!" cerocos Naruto cepat.

Tubuh Sasuke seketika mematung. 'Jadi...Bukan mimpi?' gumam batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Naruto melambai-lambaikan tanganya didepan wajah Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke sambil menatap polos.

"Huh?"

"Gah! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _USURATONKACHI!_ " sembur Sasuke lantas berdiri dari tempatnya. Naruto meringis kecil karena baru saja pantatnya yang seksi membentur lantai cukup keras.

"Ugh. Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan. Lagi pula kenapa kau terus diam seperti orang bodoh seperti itu?" gumam Naruto sambil menepuk-nebuk bagian belakangnya membersihkan dari debu dan kotoran yang menempel.

"Hn. Lupakan. Lebih baik kau pergi," Usir Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi, aku mau disini bersamamu," sahut Naruto bergegas mengambil tempat duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Apa pagi ini kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Pergi dariku!" Seru Sasuke.

"Tidak! Teme, aku tiba-tiba merasa lelah."

Sasuke mendelik horor pada Naruto yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya di antara dada bidangnya.

"Seperti ini sangat nyaman."

Naruto menggesek-gesekkan kepala pirangnya kemudian memeluk Sasuke. "Gah! Lepaskan aku Dobe! Kau pasti sakit?! Atau kau salah minum obat!"

"Aku tidak sakit. Dan aku tidak minum obat," sahut Naruto.

"Pergi dariku!" seru Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto kuat-kuat hingga terlepas, kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di rungan tersebut.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto, tapi Sasuke tidak juga kembali, sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal Naruto pun segera menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

 _ **Bisik...**_

 _ **bisik...**_

 _ **bisik...**_

Sasuke mengabaikan siswa dan siswi yang sibuk menggosip sesekali melihat padanya.

Sepanjang koridor begitu banyak orang yang membicarakannya, pastinya dia mendadak populer sejak Naruto melamarnya di perpustakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Teme!" seruan Naruto kembali terdengar, sontak Sasuke segera bebergegas pergi dan menghindari Naruto.

"Kenapa dia masih mengejarku?!" gumam Sasuke setengah berbisik seraya bersembunyi di balik bilik toilet.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas kloset. Hari ini benar-benar buruk semua itu karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

Sebelumnya Sasuke benar-benar yakin kalau teman pirangnya itu tampak normal-normal saja, bahkan dia mengajaknya untuk mengintip para siswi menggati pakaian juga menunjukkan majalah dewasa dengan model wanita berdada besar. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengatakan ingin menikah denganya dan bertingkah agresif . Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Teme!"

Sasuke tersentak lantas segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat berharap Naruto tidak menemukkanya. _Ah-_ liat betapa bodohnya ia sekarang, ia adalah seorang Uchiha tapi sikapnya tidak jauh beda dengan teman pirangnya.

"Teme, apa kau ada disini?" Naruto berjalan menyusuri kabin membuka satu persatu pintu, perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat menuju pintu Sasuke.

"Teme, kita punya urusan yang belum selesai. Apa kau mau bermain petak umpet denganku? Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi jika aku menemukkanmu kita harus menikah hari ini juga."

'Dia pasti benar-benar sudah gila?' Inner Sasuke horror.

"Teme..."

 _ **Brakk**_

'Kosong.'

 _ **Brakk**_

'Kosong.'

 _ **Brakk**_

'Kosong.'

 _ **Tep-**_

Naruto berhenti sebentar, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat melihat hanya ada satu pintu yang belum terbuka. Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pasti dan bersiap membuka pintu.

"Sasu-"

"Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda berkucir satu seperti nanas.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tanganya pada saku celananya. "Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu bukankah kau harus latihan? Turnamen tinggal satu minggu lagi."

"Ah aku mengerti. Baiklah aku pergi," kata Naruto kemudian ia segera begas pergi meninggalkan toilet.

Shikamaru beralih pada kabin yang belum dibuka, disana mucul seorang laki-laki dengan gaya emo.

"Dia sudah pergi. Kau bisa tenang sekarang," kata Shikamaru kemudian mencuci tanganya di wastafel.

Sasuke hanya berdehem tanpa arti lalu pergi keluar.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, kau dan Naruto jadi pasangan yang paling hot satu sekolah sekarang," seorang lelaki berambut biru terlihat mencoba berusaha keras menahan tawanya di depan Sasuke.

"Hn. Teruslah tertawa selagi bisa, setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu."

Seketika itu tawa Suigetsu lenyap berganti dengan rasa takut saat merasakan aura gelap dari Sasuke. Usai menelan ludahnya Suigetsu kembali bicara, "Tapi kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berubah?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, sambil menatap langit biru di atap sekolah.

"Entahlah."

.

.

Sementara itu di lapangan basket Naruto terlihat sangat bernafsu dengan permainannya, temannya-temannya terlihat heran dengan perubahan yang Naruto alami.

"Hahh...hahh...hhh.." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lapangan begitu saja dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh _tan_ -nya.

"Hoi Naruto! Kau terlihat lebih bersemangat hari ini, apa karena kau baru saja melamar Sasuke?" tanya Kiba yang penasaran dengan teman hyperatifnya ini.

Naruto terkekeh lalu bangun dari posisi telentangnya. "Entahlah." jawab Naruto pendek.

"Sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan."

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban teman-temanya Naruto melengos pergi sambil meneteng tasnya, Naruto pergi dengan tergesa-gesa sambil merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menghubungi seseorang.

/Hn?/

"Teme kau dimana? Aku sudah selesai latihan, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ber–"

/Aku sudah dirumah/ potong Sasuke, Naruto berhenti sesaat lalu mulai berjalan pelan.

"Ohh..."

/Hn/

"kalau begitu aku akan kerumahmu!" kata Naruto kemudian dengan penuh semangat.

/Untuk apa kau kerumahku?!/

"Untuk apa lagi. Tentu saja bertemu dengamu."

/Tidak!/ Tolak Sasuke cepat.

"Sasuke~~ kumohon," rengek Naruto.

/Sudah aku katakan. TIDAK!/

"Baiklah aku akan kerumahmu, aku akan segera kesana."

 _ **Bip-**_

Sasuke mengernyit heran sambil memandangi ponselnya. "Dasar Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengenggam erat ponselnya dan mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Aku segera datang~ Sasuke!" Seru Naruto. Beberapa orang memandang heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh bin ajaib.

.

.

.

 _ **Ctttaaaaarrrrr!**_

Sasuke menengok ke luar jendela, terlihat awan mendung sedang berkumpul. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

 _ **Drrttt...drrrtttt...drrrttt...**_

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, ada sebuah nama kontak yang menghubunginya, ia pun mengangkatnya.

/Aku sudah sampai!/ kata seseorang di sebrang sana dengan nafas terangah-engah.

"Hn. Pergilah aku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Aku baru saja pergi keluar," bohong Sasuke.

/Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu./

"Ck. Terserah padamu," Sasuke memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Kemudian ia mengambil buku di atas meja dan mulai membacanya.

 _ **Tik...tik..tik..**_

 _ **Zraasshhhhhhhh**_...

Sasuke kembali menengok keluar jendela, sepertinya di luar sudah turun hujan dan cukup lebat.

 _ **Duaaarrrrrrr!**_

Gelegar petir menyambar nyaring, Sasuke beralih pada jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.21 sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak Naruto datang.

"Ck. Dia tidak mungkin sebodoh itu, dia pasti sudah pergi," Sasuke melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

 _ **Buk-!**_

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menutup bukunya keras.

" _Shit_! Tapi dia memang bodoh!" Sasuke bergegas pergi keluar dari rumah sambil membawa payung.

Sasuke membuka pintu pagar rumahnya tapi tidak ada orang di depan sana. Sejenak ia bernafas lega, tapi saat Sasuke akan masuk kedalam, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning duduk meringkuk di depan rumahnya.

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan hingga bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"Kau datang?" Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

Sasuke berdecak kesal kemudian menghampiri Naruto. "Dimana otakmu, Dobe?! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh menungguku di sini?!"

"Terserah, yang penting kau sudah datang." Naruto bangkit dan segera memeluk Sasuke.

"Berhenti memelukku! Tubuhmu basah!" Protes Sasuke. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah kedingingan," kata Naruto berlari lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain mengikuti Naruto yang sudah pergi kekamarnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto datang, karena itu Naruto sudah terbiasa masuk sesuka hatinya kedalam rumah Sasuke.

"Ne Teme. Dimana Mikoto-bachan, Fugaku-jisan dan Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk Sasuke yang di ambilnya sendiri.

"Orang tuaku sedang diluar kota, dan si keriput itu ikut Camping dengan teman-temanya," jawab Sasuke sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Sungguh? Jadi tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahmu?"

"Hn."

"Waktunya tepat sekali." Naruto bergumam pelan di ikuti kekehan ganjil.

Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak terlebih dengan senyum–tidak–seringai di bibir pemuda tan itu.

"Teme." panggil Naruto lebih terdengar seperti rengekan manja. "Diluar sedang hujan lebat, aku akan menginap di sini malam ini."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Malam ini saja." rengek Naruto dengan nada menggoda, kaosnya yang basah memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya langsing dengan perut datar. Matanya yang biru, kulitnya tan dan mulus, serta bibir pink alami yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Tidak," tegas Sasuke dingin.

"Teme~ apa kau takut tinggal berdua denganku? Bukankah kita akan menikah?"

 _ **CTAKK**_

 _Oh astaga Naruto!_ Mungkin otaknya sudah benar-benar konslet. Empat buat siku-suku muncul di pelipis Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu. Lagi pula apa kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur? Kenapa kau terus memintaku untuk menikah denganmu?"

"Kita harus menikah! Kita harus, karena mungkin ini akan jadi permintaan terakhirku."

"Apa?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam sambil mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke. Untuk kali ini aja aku meminta padamu, aku mohon menikahlah denganku. Aku tidak akan minta apapun lagi setelah itu, tapi kumohon menikahlah denganku setelah itu kita bisa bercerai."

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya terlihat semakin kesal dan Naruto semakin tertunduk dalam.

"..."

"Apa kau pikir pernikahan adalah sebuah lelucon? Seseorang menikah harus di dasari oleh cinta, lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin menikah denganku tanpa alasan yang jelas, lalu bercerai?"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara. Aku mohon menikahlah denganku, aku tidak mau mati konyol karena kutukan wanita aneh itu." Naruto berlutut di depan Sasuke sambil memohon iba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang wanita asing mengutukku karena aku mengejeknya. Dia mengutukku akan mengalami terus menima kesialan, dan jika dalam waktu 3 bulan aku tidak menikah aku akan mati." terang Naruto.

.

 _Hari ini Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berlibur di sebuah villa milik temannya-Kiba. Villa tersebut terletak jauh dari keramaian, cukup terpencil. Namun suasananya begitu tenang dan asri. Karena disana sangat nyaman Naruto memutuskan untuk menjelajah, saat Naruto menyusuri daerah di sekitar Villa Naruto bertemu dengan seorang wanita tengah duduk sendiri di dekat tebing yang cukup curam._

 _Panik karena Naruto pikir wanita itu akan bunuh diri Naruto segera menaiknya menjauh dari tebing._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah pirang?!" Wanita itu menepis tangan Naruto kasar, membuat Naruto meringis pelan dan mengamankan tanganya._

 _"Ng..bukankah tadi bibi akan bunuh diri? Apa aku salah?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya._

 _"Ck. Dengar, apa aku terlihat sangat frustasi sampai kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri?"_

 _"Sebenarnya, memang terlihat seperti itu."_

 _Wanita itu berdecak pelan lalu melihat Naruto lagi. "Kalau pun aku ingin bunuh diri, kenapa kau peduli?"_

 _"Bagaimana ya, di umur bibi yang sudah setengah abad ini untuk apa bunuh diri, nanti juga akan mati kalau waktunya tiba." kata Naruto watados._

 _ **CTAKK**_

 _"Apa maksudmu aku sudah tua?!" seru wanita itu marah.  
_

 _"T-tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." cicit Naruto takut.  
_

 _"Bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti perasaanku. Aku kehilangan suamiku, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku memang ingin menyususlnya, tapi gara-gara kau! Aku jadi tidak bisa menemuinya. Karena itu kau akan mendapat kutukan, kau harus menikah dengan ciuman pertamamu dalam waktu 1 tahun. Tapi karena ini sudah bulan september itu artinya kau hanya punya 3 bulan."_

 _"EEEEEEE?"_

 _"Jika dalam waktu 3 bulan kau tidak menikah, kau akan mendapat kesialan dan mati."_

 _ **Glup–**_

 _ **Splashh**_

 _Detik berikutnya Naruto tersadar bahwa ia sudah ada di Villa semua temanya terlihat cemas, dan mereka bilang mereka menemukan Naruto pingsan di dekat tebing. Tapi satu hal yang Naruto yakini, ia benar-benar yakin bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah panjang di dekat tebing saat itu.  
_

.

.

"Itu terdengar bodoh. Bahkan anak TK pun bisa mengarang lebih baik darimu." kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Setelah wanita itu mengutukku aku sering mandapat kesialan, asal kau tahu saja hari ini aku kehujaaan, dan tadi aku hampir tertabrak mobil sebelum tiba di sini. Aku mohon, menikahlah denganku." mohon Naruto.

"Didunia ini mungkin ada beberapa orang lain lagi yang mengalami kejadian serupa, tapi mereka tidak mengaitkannya dengan kutukan."

"Teme! Wanita itu mengutukku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, memang benar percuma bicara dengan Naruto yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu. "Lalu kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih menikah denganmu?"

"Err-itu karena-"

Sasuke menunggu Naruto terlihat agak ragu untuk mengatakanya. "-Karena wanita itu bilang aku harus menikah dengan ciuman pertamaku"

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat ingatan muncul di benak Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka ingat saat masih sekolah dasar, ada seorang murid yang tidak sengaja mendorong Naruto di tangga hingga jatuh menimpa Sasuke yang akhirnya menghasilkan insident tabrakan antara bibir Sasuke dan Naruto.

"kau tahu, semua ceritamu sama sekali tidak masuk akal." sanggah Sasuke meranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Teme!" Panggil Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di satu sudut sambil memandangi Sasuke yang duduk di sudut lain bersebrangan dengannya sambil menikmati secangkir teh panas.

"Teme."

"..."

"Teme."

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Boleh aku meminjam bajumu?" Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, baju yang Naruto kenakan masih basah.

Jika terus dibiarkan Naruto bisa sakit, dan jika Naruto sakit akan membuatnya semakin repot. "Tunggu di sini."

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi mencarikan pakaian untuk Naruto, sementara Sasuke pergi Naruto meranjak menuju minuman Sasuke, sambil melihat kesekitar Naruto menumpahkan sesuatu kedalam minuman Sasuke. Saat terdengar langkah kaki mendekat Naruto segera kembali ketempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh curiga, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan menyambar baju yang Sasuke bawa.

"Aku juga akan pinjam kamar mandimu!" Seru Naruto diikuti dengan bedebum pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengubris dengan tingkah Naruto yang sudah lumrah untuknya, iapun kembali duduk dan mengambil minumannya.

'Firasatku tidak enak...' inner Sasuke menyeruput tehnya.

.

"La la la la~ Fufufu kita lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja Fuahahaha." tawa licik Naruto menggelegar dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi, dari sana masih terdengar suara desiran air.

Apa Naruto masih mandi, tapi ini sudah hampir satu jam. _Apa ini tidak terlalu lama?_ Sasuke meranjak menuju kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, yang di dengarnya hanya suara air tidak ada suara lain.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu?' tanya batin Sasuke.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada suara.

"Naruto?" Sasuke kembali memanggil tapi tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke mulai merasa khawatir, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera mendobrak masuk. Setelah pintu tebuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sasuke mengernyit heran, Naruto tidak ada.

 _ **Cklekk**_

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya 180 derajad dan menemukan Naruto berdiri di sana sambil meneteng kunci kamar mandi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa maksudmu apa yang akan kita lakukan, hm?" Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke, sementara Sasuke berjalan mundur.

Sasuke berada di situasi sulit sekarang terlebih sosok Naruto yang muncul dalam keadaan setengah Naked, hanya di balut anduk kecil yang menutupi daerah privasinya.

 _ **Tap–**_

Sasuke berhenti, begitu juga Naruto. Shappire dan Onyx bertemu. Naruto melangkah lebih dekat, hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint dari Sasuke.

"Hei Teme, apa kau tidak merasa panas?" tanya Naruto menyerupai bisikan berat.

"..." Sasuke bergeming hanya terus menatap sepasang iris biru di depannya.

"Aku merasa cukup panas, dan bosan. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Mata Naruto mengerling nakal ke arah selatan tubuh mereka.

Sasuke masih diam. _Panas?_ Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu suhu tubuhnya memang terasa berbeda. Tapi kenapa ia harus terpojok dalam siatuasi seperti ini. Ini bahaya.

"Teme..." panggil Naruto dengan suara lebih berat, membuat suhu di sana terasa lebih panas, atau hanya perasaan Sasuke saja.

 _ **Sreettt**_

 _ **Brukkh-**_

Naruto meringis saat tubuhnya menghantam dinding kamar mandi setelah Sasuke berhasil balik menguncinya, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Yang di lihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang mendekat padanya.

Naruto mematung, apa obat yang Naruto masukan dalam minuman Sasuke banar-benar bekerja. Apa Sasuke akan melakukan Sesuatu.

'Ah sial! tidak seharusnya aku mencuri obat itu dari Shikamaru!' gerutu bantin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Naruto terpacu cepat, semakin cepat saat Sasuke semakin mendekat padanya. Naruto memejamkan matanya ia terlalu takut untuk tahu apa yang di lakukan Sasuke.

 _ **Srett–**_

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sesuatu yang panas?" bisik Sasuke dengan seringai licik. Setelah merebut kunci dari tangan Naruto Sasuke keluar.

 _ **Kedip...kedip...kedip...**_

"Huaaaaa TEME sialan!" Teriak Naruto dari kamar mandi, Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, dan berhenti sebentar.

Sasuke menyederkan punggungnya pada dinding, tapi tadi itu hampir saja. Pasti ini ulah Naruto, _Ya-_ dia pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sasuke harus lebih waspada, tapi yang lebih penting sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa berada dekat dengan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi setelai selesai berpakaian. Naruto mengenakan sebuah piama yang cukup kebesaran di tubuhnya, ukuran tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke memang berbeda, bahkan meskipun Sasuke sudah memilih baju yang menurutnya paling kecil tetap saja terlihat longgar saat Naruto mengenakannya.

"Oi Sasuke." panggil Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang belajar di meja belajar. "Diluar masih hujan, aku akan menginab disini, titik!"

"..."

"Teme! Kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku?! Katakan sesuatu."

"Hn."

"Itu bukan kata-kata Teme! Dikamus manapun tidak ada kata itu." gerutu Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka, kemudian Naruto memilih pergi ke tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme. Malam ini aku tidur dimana? Kau tahu Aku tidak bisa tidur di lantai, ranjangmu cukup besar untuk kita tidur bersama, sama seperti kita masih SD dulu." kata Naruto.

"Tidurlah dimanapun kau suka, tapi aku tidak akan tidur di sini. _Oyasumi_." Sasuke meranjak dari tempatnya dan menutup pintu.

"Tapi aku ingin tidur denganmu..." rengengek Naruto sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _ **Tik...tok..tik...tok...**_

Malam semakin larut, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus berpikir bagamana cara agar bisa membuat Sasuke menikah denganya. Kalau bukan karena kutukan sialan itu Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengejar-ngejar wanita cantik dan sexy dari pada manusia es macam Sasuke.

 _ **Krieeetttt**_

Naruto membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan mengendap-endap menyusuri rumah Sasuke.

"Dimana si Teme itu tidur?" gumam Naruto pelan sambil memeriksa setiap ruangan di rumah Sasuke.

'Kosong.'

'Kosong.'

'Kosong.'

'Ko–...' Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat seorang pemuda 17 tahunan tidur di kamar milik pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Naruto masuk mengendap-endap kedalam kamar tersebut, dan mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama, saat tidur seperti ini Sasuke terlihat cukup tampan.

Naruto segera mengenyahkan pikirannya barusan. Dan mulai mengatur rencana. 'Berpikirlah Naruto! Lakukan sesuatu!'

'Baiklah...' Naruto masuk kedalam selimut Sasuke, dan mulai bergerak menuju celana Sasuke.

 _ **Grep–**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Naruto. "Ah itu, errr..aku hanya... Hanya..."

"Kembalilah kekamarku," titah Sasuke.

"Teme, apa kau tidak mau melakukan 'itu' denganku? Aku akan memberikannya jika kau mau?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang puppy-eyesenya.

"Sekarang kau bahkan bertambah mesum. Pergilah!" titah Sasuke lagi lalu memunggungi Naruto.

"Sasuke...aku benar-benar sedang ingin..." rengek Naruto.

"Lakukan saja sendiri. Jangan menggangguku."

Naruto mem-poutkan bibirnya. 'Apa si Teme ini benar-benar straight? Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan perempuan dalam hidupnya. Tapi kenapa setiap aku menggodanya tidak pernah mempan?' gumam batin Naruto.

"Baiklah! Aku akan lakukan disini!"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya kembali memejamkan matanya dan berharap Naruto segera pergi.

Sejenak hening, Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal konyol yang ia katakan.

"Sasukehhm...nhh...nhhh."

Sasuke membuka matanya seketika, begitu mendengar Naruto menyebutkan namanya dalam upacara solonya. "T-temehh..hhhnnn...Sasu–"

"Bisakah kau hetikan itu! Aku sangat lelah! Pergi!" Seru Sasuke segera menyeret Naruto keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Huh? kenapa dia jadi sangat marah?" tanya Naruto mengerjap polos di depan pintu.

Apa karena tadi aktingnya benar-benar sukses, padahal tadi Naruto hanya meracau tidak jelas tanpa melakukan apapun. Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia pun memutuskan kembali kekamar Sasuke dan menunda niatnya untuk menjadi Sasuke sebagai calon pengantinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Teng...Teng..Teng..Teng...**_

"Menyebalkan! Si teme itu bahkan tidak membangunkanku, malah meninggalkanku sendiri di rumahnya dan berangkat kesekolah lebih dulu!" gerutu Naruto.

Ia tengah menaiki kereta api, tadi hampir saja ia kehilangan kereta karena kesingan. Dan yang lebih membuat Naruto kesal kenapa harus saling berdesakan dan berdepetan begini di kereta api. Sangat sesak, Naruto bahkan tidak bisa bergerak karenanya.

Saat Naruto sibuk menggerutu, ada seorang lelaki berdiri di dekat Naruto dia terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama tanpa Naruto sadari.

Lelaki itu sesekali dengan sengaja menubrukkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto tapi Naruto mengubris. Perlahan tangan lelaki itu menyentuh pantat Naruto, sontak Naruto pun terkejut dan segera mengamankan bagian tubuhnya yang patut di lindungi.

Lelaki berusia sekitar 30 tahunan lebih itu mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruh Naruto diam dan memojokkan Naruto ke sisi kereta.

Naruto mencoba berontak tapi lelaki itu mencengram tangannya dengan kuat. Naruto mulai panik saat lelaki itu menyentuh daerah selangkanganya.

 _ **Ckittttt brukk...**_

Entah apa yang terjadi kereta seperti tiba-tiba mengalami guncangan, dan hal itu membuat lelaki itu lengah. Sebelum Naruto meloloskan diri, seseorang lebih dulu menariknya.

"Lepas!" berontak Naruto.

"Ini aku Naruto!"

"Eh? Teme? Sedang apa kau disini? Kupikir kau sudah pergi?" tanya Naruto mengerjap polos.

"Hn."

"Ah Mungkin kita benar-benar berjodoh, ini seperti di film-film. Si pria menolong si wanita lalu mereka jatuh cinta kemudian mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia. Mungkin jika kita mencobanya kita bisa seperti pria dan wanita itu." cerocos Naruto.

"Apa di otakmu tidak ada hal lain selain mengajakku menikkah? Aku hanya kebetulan melihatmu mendapatkan pelecehan di sana, kupikir aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja." kata Sasuke tanpa melihat pada Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak suka seharusnya biarkan saja," Sahut Naruto kesal.

"Hn. Anggab saja ini kebetulan."

"Sudah aku katakan ini bukan ketulan, itu karena kita di takdirkan untuk menikah!"

"Ck. _Usuratonkachi._ "

.

.

.

"Huaaa aku mohon izinkan aku masuk, aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit kenapa tidak boleh masuk sementara si Teme boleh," rengek Naruto pada Iruka–senseinya yang kebetulan sedang berjaga.

"Sasuke terlambat, hal itu masih bisa di toleransi, tapi kau Naruto. Sudah terlalu sering."

"Tetap saja itu tidak adil!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Dari pada kau terus mengoceh lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan hukumanmu, setelah itu kau baru boleh masuk ke kelasmu," Naruto mencibir kesal tapi kemudian ia pun menjalankan hukumannya.

.

.

"Oi Sasuke, apa Naruto masih mengejar-ngejarmu?" tanya Suigetsu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hn."

"Ini aneh sekali, tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini?" gumam Juugo salah satu teman sekelasnya selain Suigetsu.

"Ya itu benar. Aku juga merasa ini terlalu aneh, apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Hn."

"Ck. Lalu bagaimana, bukankah kalian sudah berteman lama. Apa kau akan terus menghindarinya?"

"Hn."

"Ya~ kau tahu, pasangan gay akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja. Teman-temanku juga sebagian memilih menjadi gay. Kau tau Zabuza dari sekolah sebelah? Dia pacaran dengan Haku dari kelas 2–E. Dan menurutku, Naruto tidak buruk juga untukmu? Kalau di perhatikan Naruto cukup termasuk dalam tipe uke yang cocok untukmu, dia cukup manis, dan tubuhnya...–"

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan menjahit mulutmu," ancam Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang menusuk dan tatapan tajamnya yang seakan memang ingin menjahit mulut Suigetsu.

"O-oke." cicit Suigetsu patuh.

"Teme!" Suara cempreng Naruto tiba-tiba berseru nyaring dari depan pintu masuk kelas Sasuke.

"Teme~!" Naruto berjalan riang kearah bangku Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo segera memberi jalan untuk Naruto karena mendapat deathglare setelah ingin menghalangi jalanya.

"Teme~ aku lapar. Ayo kita kekantin." Ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Pergilah aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu temani aku~" rengek Naruto.

"Pergi saja kau sendiri." ketus Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Sementara Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya terlampau imut di mata para seme yang kebetulan melihatnya.

Sejak Naruto melamar Sasuke saat itu, Naruto jadi sering bertingkah manja dan imut di depan Sasuke. Berharap Uchiha bungsu tersebut akan tertarik padanya dan menerima lamarannya, tetapi hal tersebut sepertinya justru lebih banyak menarik perhatian seme lain di sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindar dariku? Bukankah kita sudah berteman sangat lama? Kupikir kau sahabat baikku."

Sasuke akhirnya mempertemukan kontak mata pada Naruto yang berdiri di depanya. "Aku tid–"

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri Naruto serta memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak si Teme ini makan tapi dia tidak mau," adu Naruto sambil melirik sinis kearah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu denganku saja, kebetulan aku juga mau pergi kekantin." kata Gaara.

"Ayo pergi!" tanpa peduli pada Sasuke Naruto sudah meranjak dengan Gaara yang berjalan beriringan.

"Calon istrimu baru saja dibawa pria lain. Apa kau tidak khawatir Naruto akan berpindah hati, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada menggoda.

"Bicaralah sesukamu," kata Sasuke sambil meranjak pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke akan cemburu?" tanya Suigetsu lagi pada Juugo.

"Kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi hubungan orang lain tanpa pernah mengurus hidupmu sendiri, apa itu karena efek samping dari terlalu lama sendirian tanpa pasangan?" Pelipis Suigetsu berkedut kesal sementara Juugo memasang tampang _Innocent._

"Baiklah aku juga akan pergi." Juugo menyusul Sasuke masih dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya. "Sialan kau Juugo!"

.

.

"Jadi, apa benar kau melamar Sasuke?" tanya Gaara sambil membawa nampan berisi makanannya bersama Naruto.

"Ya, aku memang memintanya menikah denganku. Tapi si Sasu-Teme itu terus saja menolakku!" Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi benar begitu."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat tanpa sadar tali sepatunya terlepas, dan akhirnya.

 _ **GUBRAKKKKKK!**_

" _Itaii~~_!" ringis Naruto sambil mencoba bangkit dengan dibantu Gaara yang segera menolongnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor, Naruto menatap sekitar banyak orang yang tertawa melihatnya. Perasaan tak asing segera menyergap Naruto, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat mencoba mengabaikan tawa dan tatapan pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"Aku akan ketoilet" Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja.

Sesampai di toilet Naruto pergi mencuci tanganya lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air, kemudian memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sebentar. Bayang-banyang orang-orang mentertawakkannya kembali muncul dan di ikuti oleh bayangan tatapan benci dan tidak suka serta beberapa ejekkan yang mengarah padanya.

Naruto kembali meremas tangannya kuat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto, melangkah keluar dari toilet tapi saat ia akan keluar tiba-tiba pintu terkunci, Naruto mulai panik ia mencoba membuka pintu tapi tetap tidak bisa hingga ia memukul-mukul pintu sambil berteriak meminta bantuan.

Di luar toilet terdapat papan peringatan kalau toilet akan mendapat perbaikan jadi untuk sementara tidak dipergunakan. Naruto mencoba mencari ponselnya tapi sepertinya tertinggal di kelasnya.

Karena lelah Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti berteriak dan mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai sambil bersandar pada diding, berharap ada petugas yang segera datang dan mengeluarkannya dari sana.

.

.

 _ **Ding dong ding dong~~...**_

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid sudah hampir semuanya pergi dari sekolah. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sambil menengok jam tanganya, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya selama 30 menit tapi seseorang yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa si Dobe itu tidak membaca pesanku?" gumam Sasuke lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang. Tapi setelah lama di tunggu meskipun tersambung telpon itu juga tidak diangkat. Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Apa dia sudah pergi?"

"Huh? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Gaara yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Sasuke di pintu gerbang.

"Hn."

"Apa kau menunggu Naruto?" tebak Gaara.

Sasuke mengubris ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ucapan Gaara, meskipun teman sekelas tapi ia dan lelaki berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak dekat.

"Aneh, setelah dia mengatakan pergi ketoilet, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto lagi." kata Gaara.

'Toilet? Toilet...? Toilet?!' Sasuke bergumam di kepalanya tidak jelas lalu tiba-tiba segera berlari masuk kedalam bagunan sekolah.

'Bukankah hari ini toilet tidak bisa di pakai? Lalu bagaimana si Dobe itu bisa kesana?' inner Sasuke.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya ia sampai di depan toilet siswa yang terkunci. Sasuke mengambil kunci dari saku celananya yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari penjaga sekolah, dan membuka pintu.

 _ **Brakk!**_

"Naruto?!"

Didalam sana ada seorang lelaki yang sedang memeluk lututnya, Sasuke segera menghambur pada sosok tersebut. Saat sampai Sasuke menemukan Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat, sepertinya Naruto sudah terkurung selama 6 jam. "Naruto apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto.

Perlahan iris shappire Naruto mulai terbuka, tidak sepenuhnya hanya setengahnya. Bibir pucat Naruto terlihat mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak terucap sama sekali.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menekan perutnya dengan kedua tanganya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan membawanya keluar dari sana, satu hal yang terpintas di otaknya, teman pirangnya ini memiliki riwayat penyakit magh dan radang usus. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang sekarang kemungkinan salah satu penyakitnya itu sedang kambuh. Tadi pagi mereka sama sekali tidak sarapan dan siangnya Naruto malah terkurung di dalam toilet tanpa ada makanan yang sempat masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas yang terlihat sedang meringis menahan sakit sambil mencengram bahunya. Sesampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sasuke segera memanggil taksi lalu membawa Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah teman kecilnya sudah mendapat penanganan medis. Dan sekarang Naruto masih tertidur setelah terus menahan sakit. Di sebuah bangsal, Sasuke menunggu Naruto sadar sambil duduk di samping ranjang Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan seksama, Naruto tampak tenang dan baik-baik saja. Andai saja ia tidak menemukan Naruto, mungkin saja sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

"Tsk. Setidaknya urus dirimu dengan benar dan jangan menyusahkan orang lain," gumam Sasuke.

" _Usuratonkachi._ "

Lama Sasuke menunggu, tapi sepertinya Naruto masih belum juga bangun. Mungkin lebih baik Naruto beristirahat sekarang, Sasuke menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara tanganya yang di lipat di samping tubuh Naruto.

Di saat Sasuke mulai larut dalam tidurnya, Naruto terjaga. Ia menengok ke arah Sasuke dan memandanginya lama.

Tangan Naruto menyentuh kelapa Sasuke hati-hati, kemudian mengusapnya perlahan. Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Sasuke, ia hanya terus memandang sosok yang telah lama menjadi temannya itu.

.

 _"Lihat! Lihat! Anak itu aneh, rambutnya bernarna kuning dia juga bermata biru dan memiliki tanda lahir yang aneh!"_

 _"Apa dia monster?"_

 _"Pergi kau monster! Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan monster sepertimu!"_

 _"Apa kau tidak dengar! Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu! Pergi!"_

 _Sekelompok anak laki-laki terlihat melempari anak laki-laki lainnya yang terlihat berbeda dari anak-anak lainya. Dia satu-satunya yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru di antara teman-temannya. Karena perbedaanya itu, tidak ada yang mau menerimanya._

 _Meskipun terus di lempari dengan kertas dan bahkan botol plastik, bocah yang bernama Naruto itu tetap bergeming._

 _ **Srett–**_

 _Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri di depanya dan menghalang anak lain melemparinya. Kelereng biru Naruto mengerjap memandang sepasang onyx di depanya._

 _Bocah berambut raven didepanya terlihat sangat kesal, dia segera memutar tubuhnya dan melempari tatapan tajam pada semua anak yang sudah mengganggu Naruto._

 _"Berhenti mengganggunya, atau kalian semua akan berurusan denganku!" acam Sasuke, semua anak yang telah mengganggu Naruto berhenti dan terlihat tidak berani pada Sasuke. Mereka semua tahu Sasuke adalah seorang anak kepala polisi yang terkenal di kota mereka, kakaknya adalah seorang yang sangat pintar dan juga ketua klub Taekwondo terhebat di kota mereka. Dan kehebatan Sasuke pun dalam bertarung sudah tidak perlu diragukan meskipun masih berumur 6 tahun._

 _"A-ayo pergi..." komando salah satu anak di sana mengajak teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di kelas mereka._

 _"Jangan pernah terlihat lemah didepan orang-orang yang menindasmu, kau berbeda bukan berarti kau tidak berarti," Sasuke berkata setelah semua anak yang mengganggu Naruto pergi._

 _Naruto hanya bisa memandang Sasuke haru. Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang membela dan melindunginya, Naruto tidak pernah merasa hidupnya berarti. Naruto selalu berpikir bahwa hidupnya adalah sebuah kesalan. Ibunya saja pergi menghilang dan Naruto tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Ia hanya sendiri untungnya masih ada wanita baik hati yang mau merawatnya dengan senang hati, wanita baik dan penyayang yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga._

 _"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanya Sasuke yang heran pada Naruto yang seperti kehilangan suaranya._

 _Naruto menggeleng cepat sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tanganya. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Naruto menangis terlihat agak kebingungan._

 _ **Grep–**_

 _"Uh?" Naruto mendapati tanganya di genggam erat oleh Sasuke. "Kau tahu aku sangat kuat, aku akan memberimu kekuatanku. Dan aku akan melindungingimu sampai kau bisa melindungimu sendiri. Sampai itu tiba aku akan terus menjagamu."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena kita teman..."_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurya, saat ia sadar Sasuke mendapati tangannya saling menggenggam dengan tangan Naruto. Saat Sasuke beralih pada Naruto, teman pirangnya itu masih tertidur.

Seulas senyum terlihat samar dibibir Sasuke yang biasanya sangat jarang tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin / TBC ?**_

 **A/N :** Blue ngeluarin ff baru lagi nihヽ(´ー`) padahal ff yang sebelumnya belum kelar -,- tapi blue gak tahan pengen publish :'v hehehe tapi blue usahain buat tetap update semuanya kalaunya ff ini banyak yg minat terus di lanjutin :'3 jadi yang mau ff ini di lanjutin review ya :D blue cuma bakal lajutin kalaunya ada yang suka sama ff gajenya blue, kalaunya gak ada ya bakal berenti sampai sini

.

.

 _So..._

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	2. PERINGATAN

**Marry Me  
**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai, Friend-ship, School-life, typo bertebaran**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rate: T  
**

 _ **#Chapter 02#**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#Sehari Sebelum Melamar Sasuke**_

 _ **Brukk**_

Naruto melempar tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya, hari ini terasa lelah karena ia berlatih keras untuk pertandingan basketnya yang akan berlangsung tidak lama lagi.

Rumahnya terdengar begitu sepi, tentu saja karena Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah kecil ini. Dulu saat masih kecil Naruto tinggal bersama seorang wanita yang merawatnya tapi sekarang sudah tidak, Naruto berfikir bahwa ia bisa hidup sendiri tanpa menyulitkan orang lain. Hinata–wanita yang sudah merawatnya memiliki kehidupan sendiri, dia bukan ibunya Naruto tidak bisa hidup seperti benalu yang hanya menumpang. Sejak Naruto SMP Naruto sudah memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan Hinata tidak bisa menolak meskipun sebenarnya ia menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Walaupun sudah tidak tinggal bersama, terkadang Hinata sering datang ke rumah Naruto. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, ketika lelah dan kantuk seketika melanda. Tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya yang seharian penuh beraktivitas Naruto memilih untuk segera tidur, ia bahkan merasa malas untuk bangun dan membuat makanan untuk makan malamnya sendiri.

 _ **Sreeetttt–**_

 _ **Sreettt..**_

 _ **Sretttt..**_

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya kemudian memandang seisi kamarnya, matanya menyipit memperhatikan keluar jendela perlahan Naruto membuka jendelanya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Saat Naruto berbalik ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut panjang berdiri di depannya.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut sampai tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, wanita di kegelapan dengan sorot mata tajam itu mendekat lantas Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kedinding.

'Hantu! HANTU! ADA HANTU DIDEPANKU!' teriak batin Naruto panik.

"J-ja-jangan makan aku! P-pergi! Jangan menggangguku!" takut-takut Naruto memberanikan berteriak meskipun enggan melihat ke arah sosok wanita itu.

Detik berikutnya sosok wanita berambut panjang itu menghilang, Naruto bernafas lega. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat hantu dan baru saja ia melihat penampakan wanita berambut panjang.

"Kau takut padaku?"

 _ **Glup–**_

Naruto menoleh kesampingnya dengan gerakan patah–patah. Tepat di sampingnya wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum padanya.

"HUAAAAAA!" Jerit Naruto keras segera mejauh dari sosok itu.

"Fufufu... Kau benar-benar lucu bocah pirang," kata wanita tersebut dengan nada mengejek.

'Tawanya mengerikan.' Inner Naruto yang sudah merinding sejak tadi.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu." Naruto memperhatikan wanita itu lebih detail. Rasanya Naruto pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja pupil Naruto membesar saat ia sadar siapa wanita itu.

"Kau wanita di tebing itu?!"

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau masih ingat padaku rupanya."

"Ini tidak mungkin! K-kau hanya halusinasiku. Aku tidak mungkin tidak mungkin!" Naruto berusaha keras untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, sambil memukul-mukul pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku bukan halusinasimu!"

"Eehh?"

"L-lalu siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan mau apa kau disini? Apa kau sudah mati?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Aku akan katakan siapa aku sebenarnya jika waktunya sudah tiba."

"Tujuan ku ada disini untuk mengingatkanmu sekali lagi tentang kutukan itu. Kau sudah temukan siapa orang yang harus kau nikahi kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku masih SMA, bagaimana bisa aku menikah. Apa lagi harus menikah dengan sahabat baikku." Sahut Naruto.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa ada bahaya besar sedang mendekat padamu bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari apa yang aku perkirakan. Orang yang harus kau nikahi itu akan melindungimu dan menjauhkanmu dari kematian. Karena itu selain kau harus menikahi ciuman pertamamu kau juga harus berhati–hati dengan orang–orang di sekitarmu."

"K-kenapa sampai ada yang mengincar nyawaku? Kaukan yang membuat kutukan itu? Aku mohon cabut kutukannya."

"Aku tidak bisa mencabutnya, aku hanya bisa memperingatkanmu. Itu saja selamat berjuang." Wanita itu tersenyum sebentar kemudian menghilang lagi.

Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa tubuhnya jatuh duduk di atas lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Siapa yang mengincar nyawaku?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?"

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya, terlihat seorang lelaki misterius yang sedang bersama lelaki lainya.

"Apa ada kabar baik?"

"Putra pasangan Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu masih hidup, diperkirakan di sekarang ada di Konoha."

"Jadi masih hidup ya..." salah seorang lelaki terlihat menyeringai sinis. "Cari anak itu dan bawa dia padaku. Dia putra dari Namikaze sialan itu. Aku harus bertemu dengannya."

"Saya mengerti, Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda."

Lelaki yang mendapat tugas dari atasanya itu segera turun dari mobil, setelah memberi penghormatan sebentar dengan membukukkan tubuhnya mobil mewah berwana hitam itu pun melaju pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau masih merasa belum sehat, kau bisa bolos besok." Sasuke meletakan bukusan obat Naruto keatas meja disamping tempat tidur.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baru saja tiba di rumah Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Besok aku pasti akan pergi kesekolah tenang saja, kau tidak perlu cemas," Naruto berkata riang dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hn."

"Apa kau takut akan merindukanku jika aku bolos?" tebak Naruto.

"Ck. Aku pergi, jangan lupa untuk minum obatmu Dobe. Biasanya otak kecilmu sering lupa."

"Aku akan mengingatnya! Menyebalkan." Naruto mendengus pelan. Sebelum Sasuke keluar dari rumah Naruto ia sempatkan melihat wajah kesal Naruto yang lucu tanpa sadar menoreh seulas senyum di bibir Sasuke.

 _ **Bam–**_

Pintu sudah tertutup dan Sasuke sudah pergi, Naruto melihat kearah pintunya yang sudah membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Naruto bergerak gelisan lantaran mengingat kejadian yang telah di alaminya hari ini. "Sasuke menolongku, dia menungguku, mengantarku pulang, mengingatkanku untuk meminum obat, apa sekarang dia menyukaiku?"

Naruto semakin gusar kemudian berkata, "Sial! Seharusnya tadi aku menggodanya, dan membiarkan Sasuke bersamaku lebih lama."

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Teme~!"

Suigetsu menyukut lengan Sasuke dan memberi isyarat bahwa Naruto datang ke kelas mereka. Saat Sasuke menengok sudah ada Naruto yang berjalan riang kearahnya.

"Ne Teme. Apa tadi malam kau memikirkan tentangku? Apa kau mencemaskanku sepanjang malam? Apa kau memimpikanku? Apa kau bertanya-tanya apa aku sudah meminum obatku atau semacamnya?" tanya Naruro dengan nada manja sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke setelah menarik sebuah kursi.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke pendek.

Naruto mendesis kesal pelan, lalu berkata. "Hoi Teme! Kemana semua perhatianmu tadi malam. Kau bahkan menunggguku selama aku pingsan. Kupikir sekarang kau sudah berubah menyukaiku dan mau menikah denganku."

"Hn."

"Gah! Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu bisa menjauhkanku dari kematian, yang ada aku mati lebih dulu karena sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu." gerutu Naruto sambil membuang muka.

"Ee? Apa maksudmu Naruto Sasuke menjauhkanmu dari kematian?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Kau tau si Dobe ini, tiba-tiba menjadi gila hanya karena kutukan bodoh yang dipercainya." jelas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku yang di bacanya.

"Pftt! Ini sudah tahun XXXX dan kau masih percaya hal takhayul semacam itu? Jadi itu yang membuatmu terus mengejar-ngejar Sasuke? Apa kau terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh?"

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali itu hanya semacam halusinasi tapi dia terlalu bodoh dan tetap percaya pada kutukan itu." lanjut Sasuke.

 _ **Puk–**_

Suigetsu menepuk bahu Naruto. "Aku tahu hidup itu benar-benar sulit, tapi kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang. Jangan korbankan masa depanmu menjadi istri mahluk aneh bermarga Uchiha ini hanya karena kutukan yang tidak jelas itu."

"Ck sudah aku katakan aku benar-benar bertemu dengan wanita itu. Dia bilang ada orang yang mengincar nyawaku, dan jika aku bersama si Teme aku akan selamat." seru Naruto.

"Kalau memang ada yang mengincarmu, seharusnya kau minta perlindungan pada ayahnya Sasuke, Ayahnya Sasuke kepala polisi benarkan?" Kata Juugo ikut menimpali dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Suigetsu.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Naruto meranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

Sesaat sebelum Naruto keluar Sasuke melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kelasnya seakan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka kemudian pergi setelah Naruto mendekat.

.

.

 _ **Drap...drap..drap...**_

Seorang siswa terlihat berjalan cepat di lorong koridor yang cukup sepi. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah belakang, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya karena itu ia terus mempercepat langkahnya.

 _ **Drap..drap..drapp**_

 _ **Srett–**_

"Apa maumu?"

"E-ehh?"

Siswa itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung pada sosok yang baru saja menghentikannya dan mencengram lengannya.

"S-Sasuke Senpai.." gagapnya menahan cengraman Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa Senpai?"

Sasuke memperhatikan siswa itu dengan seksama, lalu beralih pada Name-tag yang tersemat di atas lambang seragam siswa tersebut.

'Konohamaru?'

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kelasku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada selidik.

"Errr... Tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau yakin?" suara dingin nan menusuk Sasuke nyaris membuat Konohamaru tidak bisa menelan ludahnya.

"M-maafkan aku!" teriak Konohamaru penuh sesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam. Aku hanya memperhatikan Naruto senpai. Su-sudah lama aku mengagumi dan menyukainya tapi aku tahu Naruto senpai dekat denganmu, apa lagi Naruto senpai sudah melamarmu hiks... Senpai aku sudah merelakan Naruto senpai padamu, kuharap kau tidak akan menyakiti Naruto senpai hiks."

Sasuke melepaskan cengramannya dan mengumpat dalam hati. "Sudahlah, berhenti menangis lagi pula siapa yang mau menikah dengan si Dobe itu."

Konohamaru mengusap air matanya dan menyedot ingusnya yang nyaris menetes. "S-sungguh? Berarti masih ada kesempatan, terimakasih senpai!" Serunya senang.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Konohamaru merain tanganya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hn."

Konohamaru segera melepaskan tanganya dari Sasuke setelah sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku terlalu senang."

Sasuke tidak bicara apapun lagi, ia memilih pergi menjauh, dalam hati Sasuke masih mengumpat. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan, apa sekarang ia juga tertular halusinasi seperti Naruto.

"Ck. _Usuratonkachi._ "

.

.

"SASUKE!"

Seseorang berseru nyaring dari kejauhan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak perlu di tebak lagi siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya selebay itu.

Di ruang latian Tim basket, terlihat Naruto sedang bermain basket dengan teman–temannya dan dengan bodohnya Naruto menyempatkan diri berhenti dan melambaikan tanganya kearah Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat sambil menunjukan senyum lebarnya.

"Bodoh." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat tingkah konyol temannya yang satu itu.

"Naruto awas!"

"Huh?"

 _ **DUAAAKKKKKKKK!**_

Sasuke segera berlari kearah Naruto yang tergeletak dengan wajah bersimbah darah. Semua temanya–temannya juga menghambur padanya.

Sementara temen-temannya panik Naruto malah masih meloading atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Matanya hanya kenyorot kosong seakan kehilangan jiwanya.

Sasuke segera membantu Naruto bangun dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto.

"Naruto?!"

"Eeh? Teme, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah _Innocent_ sementara cairan berwarna merah terus menetes dari hidungnya.

"Naruto hidungmu berdarah!" panik Kiba takut-takut.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengusap hidungnya dan cairan berwana merah pekat berlumuran di tanganya.

"Kiba benar, aku mimisan. Teme?" Naruto masih memasang tampang polos, sementara Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas. "Dimana otakmu, Dobe. Tentu saja kau mimisan. _USURATONKACHI!"_

Naruto terkekeh sambil menyumbat kedua hidungnya dengan memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam hidungnya. "Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Semua teman Naruto yang melihatnya mendadak sweatdrop seketika. Sasuke menarik kedua dua jari Naruto dari lubang hidung Naruto, lalu mengangkat dagu mendongak keatas.

"Naik kepunggungku. Aku akan mengantar ke ruang kesehatan."

Mendengar kesempatan emas, tanpa buang waktu Naruto segera melompat kepunggung Sasuke, sampai membuat Sasuke hampir jatuh.

"Aku bilang naik Dobe! Bukan melompat!" protes Sasuke kesal.

Tapi Naruto hanya tertawa renyah sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. "Jantungku berdetak sangat keras, apa kau juga begitu, Teme?" tangan Naruto meraba dada kiri Sasuke, niatnya ingin memastikan apa jantung Sasuke berdetak keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DOBE! BERHENTI MERABA TUBUHKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENJATUHKANMU SEKARANG!"

"Ahahaha maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran."

Dilapangan teman-teman Naruto terabaikan begitu saja, entah kenapa saat Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dunia terasa hanya milik mereka berdua, yang lain ngontrak.

.

.

 _ **Ding..dong...ding..dong...**_

Bel pulang berbunyi, Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya tidak lama kemudian ia pergi meranjak dari kelasnya. Baru saja Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya sudah ada yang menyambar lenganya dan menggandeng mesra. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berfikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan bahagia yang tengah mengalami manisnya masa-masa pacaran. Tapi kenyataanya jauh dari kalimat di atas.

"Teme, aku benar-benar bosan dengan setupuk tugas yang di berikan Kakashi sensei. Hari ini aku main kerumah mu ya?" rayu Naruto lagi-lagi dengan nada manja yang di buat-buat.

"Tidak."

"Ck. Aku benar-benar bosan. Apa lagi aku sendirian di rumahku," Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya imut, berharap Sasuke akan melihatnya dan mau menerimanya di rumahnya.

Sasuke menoleh kesamping dan memperhatikan Naruto yang masih mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah anehmu seperti itu didepanku," kata Sasuke datar. "Kau bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanmu dengan mengerjakan beberapa kuis, atau–."

'Dasar manusia aneh! Aku ingin membunuhmu!' jerit batin Naruto. "Aku akan pulang bersamamu! Kau tidak bisa membantahku!" potong Naruto.

.

.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa Teme~! Aku mau pulang bersamamu, rumahmu itu kan juga akan jadi rumahku setelah kita menikah. Kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan ini padaku?!" rengek Naruto saat diseret Sasuke turun dari bus yang berhenti tepat di halte bus dekat rumah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau pulang kesana!" Naruto masih merengek tapi Sasuke masih menyeret Naruto tanpa peduli Naruto yang terus bersikeras tidak mau pulang kerumahnya.

"Ini rumahmu Dobe, dan disini tempatmu pulang."

Naruto berhenti berontak sambil menatap Sasuke yang sudah berhasil membawanya tiba tepat didepan rumahnya. Naruto melepaskan cengraman tangan Sasuke darinya lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya setelah membanting pintu cukup keras.

"Aku tahu aku memang berbeda denganmu, aku tidak sepertimu... Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki rumah untuk pulang..."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke dari balik pintu, di iringi suara ketukan pintu. "Naruto?"

"..."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali bicara. "Kau boleh kerumahku."

 _ **Brakkk**_

Pintu terbuka lebar dan Naruto segera menerjang tubuh Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan. "Ayo pergi."

Sasuke berdecip pelan, sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh. Ya. Baru saja Uchiha Sasuke masuk dalam jebakan Naruto.

.

.

" _Tadaima.._ "

" _Okaeri."_

"–Naru-chan?" Mikoto segera menghampiri putra bungsunya yang baru saja tiba dirumah dengan membawa calon menantu– _err_ –maksudnya Naruto.

"Apa kalian akan belajar bersama hari ini?" tanya Mikoto.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

Seandainya saja Sasuke tidak berpesan untuk tidak bicara hal aneh pada keluarganya mungkin Naruto sudah mengatakan, _'Ya kami akan berlajar bagaimana cara segera menikah.'_

"Ayo pergi, Dobe." seret Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya.

 _ **Brukkk–**_

Naruto menghempaskan patatnya keatas tempat tidur Sasuke sambil bersedekap dada.

"Kenapa tidak boleh membicarakan soal pernikahan kita pada keluargamu?"

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan mengusirmu dari sini."

Naruto dengus kasar, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur Sasuke. Naruto memeluk selimut Sasuke dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ada baumu tertinggal disini."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karena tingkah Naruto yang entah polos atau memang bodoh.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, usai makan malam. Naruto segera mengekori Sasuke kembali kekamar Sasuke–atau mungkin bisa dibilang akan menjadi kamar mereka setelah menikah yang tentunya yang hanya ada pikiran Naruto. Selama dikamar tidak ada yang mereka lakukan, seperti biasa Sasuke tetap besikap dingin, semua rayuan dan godaan Naruto tidak ada yang mempan.

Naruto masih terjaga memikirkan berbagai rencana agar bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, Naruto melirik kearah tempat tidur Sasuke. 'Apa dia sudah tidur?'

Naruto tidur dibawah sementara Sasuke di atas, meskipun sudah merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes nomor wahidnya tetap saja tidak mempan pada Sasuke. Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto bangun dan menengok Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat Sasuke sudah tertidur, dengan segera Naruto naik ketempat tidur Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke tanpa lepas dari pandangannya sosok Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Naruto masih sibuk memandangi Sasuke sampai lupa apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia seakan terhipnotis, lelaki yang dipandanginya ini adalah seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidup Naruto, dia teman terbaik yang pernah Naruto miliki dan sekarang Naruto harus mengubah sudut pandangnya menjadi seorang lekaki yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ikut mengubah posisi berhadapan dengan Naruto bahkan memeluknya, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya polos. 'Sasuke pasti mengira aku guling.' inner Naruto.

Tapi di saat seperti ini ia malah mendengar degup jantungnya sangat keras, Naruto mulai panik karena jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk berdetak keras sampai rasanya ingin keluar. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa keluar dari pelukan Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa Naruto menyukai perasaan dan situasi ini lantas Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Sasuke. Naruto menarik seulas senyum dan membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sasuke.

'Hangat...'

.

.

.

Menghadapi Naruto dengan kebiasaan barunya, sepertinya sudah bisa sedikit Sasuke tangani. Ia sudah tidak lagi mejauh dari Naruto seperti seorang buronan yang takut tertangkap, dari pada menghindar lebih baik di hadapi secara langsung dari pada terus berlari, semua itu bukankah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Ya–seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang, ia hanya memasang wajah anti ekspresinya sambil terus menulikan pendengaranya akan celotehan panjang Naruto yang tiada habisnya.

"Teme, kau mendengarkanku?!" tanya Naruto meninggikan suaranya sambil terus berjalan mengimbangi Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, bagaimana jika kita pergi menonton? Aku benar-benar ingin pergi menonton denganmu, tapi kau selalu menolaknya."

Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menendang beberapa kerikil di depannya kesal.

"Hn."

"Jadi apa kita akan pergi menonton?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Pergilah kekelasmu," titah Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk segera pergi kekelasnya saat mereka sudah tiba di persimpangan koridor.

Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki arah kelas yang berlawanan, dengan berat hati Naruto menurut dan pergi ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang sedikit masam. Sementara Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan dan juga segera pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya di dekat lapangan sekolah, tiba-tiba di sapa oleh suara yang membuatnya segera tertarik untuk melihat.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah–Gaara, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara penasaran dengan hal yang sejak tadi Naruto lakukan.

"Aku hanya menonton mereka," Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Naruto menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan permennya yang sejak tadi terus di emutnya. "Aku hanya akan bergabung kesana jika salah satu dari mereka sudah menyerah. Kau tahu jika aku masuk kesana tentu saja timku akan segera menang, itu membuat permainan menjadi kurang menantang."

Gaara hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganya menuju lapangan. "Bukanya kau juga pandai bermain basket? Kenapa tidak ikut dalam klub basket?" Naruto bertanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik, meskipun aku pandai bermain."

Naruto tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban darinya. "Kau pun sama sombongnya. Sama seperti si Teme menyebalkan."

"–Lain kali mungkin aku harus menantangmu bermain denganku," lanjut Naruto

"Baiklah, bagaimana setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Errr... Aku sudah ada janji akan pergi bersama Sasuke," Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Gaara cukup kecewa, tapi kemudian ia memakluminya.

"Kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Kami akan pergi menonton, kenapa?"

"Jika aku ikut bergabung apa kau akan keberatan?" tanya Gaara.

"Eeehh?"

.

.

"Ck. Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa sangat lama," Sasuke menggerutu pelan sambil berdiri di dekat gerbang.

Murid-murid sudah hampir semuanya meninggalkan sekolah, tapi mahluk pirang yang di tunggunya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"SASUKE!"

Baru saja di bicarakan, suara Naruto sudah terdengar dari kejauhan. Saat Sasuke berbalik tubuh Naruto segera menerjangnya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang sebelum Gaara datang, dia akan mengacaukan acara menonton kita!" Seru Naruto bergegas menyeret tangan Sasuke.

Tapi dengan mudah Sasuke melepasnya, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan pergi menonton? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan setuju pergi menonton."

Naruto mem-pout-kan bibirnya, berubah kecewa.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pasang wajah anehmu itu," kata Sasuke menekan kedua pipi Naruto dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau lupa ini hari apa." lirih Naruto dengan kelereng birunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dan mulai berjalan lebih dulu di depan Naruto.

"Aku tidak lupa, ayo pergi."

Naruto tersentak, seakan terpana. Seulas senyum mengambang di bibir Naruto, dengan riang Naruto segera mengejar Sasuke dan mengekorinya–Tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya menempel pada Sasuke.

.

"Ramen Ichiraku?" Naruto memandang kedai yang ada di depannya yang terlihat ramai dengan pengunjung.

"Hn. Bukankah ini tempat ramen favoritemu?" Sasuke masuk lebih dulu kedalam kedai, sementara Naruto masih memandangi bagian luar kedai tersebut.

Meskipun Naruto sangat menggilai ramen, dan ini adalah tempat ramen kesukaannya di buat, tetap saja Naruto masih merasa agak kecewa karena Sasuke menolak ajakannya pergi menonton dan malah membawanya kesini.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian segera menyusul Sasuke masuk kedalam kedai.

Baru saja Naruto masuk, ia malah mendapati sosok lelaki berambut merah yang berusaha dihindarinya di sana. Gaara menghentikan aktivitas makannya saat menyadari kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kupikir kalian sedang menonton," Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Awalnya begitu, tapi kemudian Sasuke membawaku kemari."

Gaara mengangguk pertanda cukup puas dengan jawaban Naruto. "Kau juga sering kemari?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak, aku hanya sesekali kemari."

Naruto hanya ber–oh–ria, lalu suasana pun entah kenapa berubah dingin.

Naruto yang duduk di antara Gaara dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak begitu menyadari atmosfir di sekitarnya sudah berubah, Naruto terlalu sibuk menunggu ramen pesananya di hidangkan.

Setelah menunggu akhirnya dua mangkuk ramen di hidangkan pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Naruto memakan ramenya dengan lahab dan penuh semangat, sementara dua lelaki di sampingnya memakan ramen dengan tenang tidak berisik seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

Satu, dua, tiga...sembilan belas, dua puluh. Setumpuk mangkuk berjejer di depan Naruto, orang-orang yang baru melihat semua ramen itu lenyap begitu saja di mulut Naruto pasti akan memandang tajub. Tapi hal itu bukan sesuatu hal yang langka untuk Sasuke, sebelum membawa Naruto kesini Sasuke sudah memikirkan baik-baik karena porsi makan Naruto yang besar meskipun Naruto pada kenyataanya bertubuh langsing dan sexy, dalam sekali makan Naruto akan menghabiskan belasan mangkuk bahkan puluhan dalam sekejap.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari kedai bersama Gaara, sementara Sasuke masih harus membayar semua ramen yang sudah Naruto makan.

"Apa hubunganmu dan Sasuke sudah ada kemajuan dari sekedar teman?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menujukkan pose berpikir. "Sampai sekarang, masih belum ada kemajuan. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, Seorang Naruto tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah! Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke!" Naruto berkata mantab sambil mengepalkan tanganya dengan efek kobaran api dari matanya.

"Kalau kau sudah menyerah kau bisa datang padaku, aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa Sasuke berikan padamu."

"Huh?" Naruto memandang Gaara dengan wajah polosnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Gaara bicarakan.

Gaara tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto lalu mengacak-acak gemas rambut Naruto. "Sampai jumpa."

Gaara pergi begitu saja sementara Naruto masih sibuk meloading kalimat Gaara sebelumnya.

"Naruto," Suara baritone milik Sasuke membuat Naruto segera molehkan kepalanya, Sasuke sudah keluar dari kedai dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hn. Kau akan tahu setelah kita tiba di sana."

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan mengekori Sasuke, sudah hampir 1 jam berlalu, tapi mereka belum juga tiba di tempat yang ingin Sasuke tunjukkan.

Naruto tidak tahu kemana Sasuke membawanya, yang Naruto tahu sekarang mereka cukup jauh dari kota, mereka melewati jalan kecil yang penuh dengan pepohonan seperti memasuki daerah terpencil. Naruto tidak begitu mengenali tempat ini, entah ada apa di depan sana sampai membuat Sasuke mengabaikan semua eluhan Naruto yang berulang kali mengatakan untuk beristirahat.

"Kapan kita akan sampai? Hari sudah gelap, bagaimana jika ada hantu."

Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke terus mengabaiknya.

"Teme~!"

"Kita sampai."

"Ehhh?"

Naruto melihat kedepannya, di depan matanya kini ada sebuah danau cantik dengan kerlap kerlip kunang-kunang di dekat teratai. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke pergi menuju jembatan dan berhenti tepat di ujung jembatan.

Di atas kepala Naruto terlihat ribuan bintang yang bersinar dengan terang, Naruto beralih memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini danau yang pernah kita datangi saat liburan musim panas dulu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia ingat saat mereka berusia 8 tahun ia dan Sasuke datang kesini dan berenang di danau ini, sangat menyenangkan. Itu adalah salah satu kenangan yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan apa lagi saat tiba-tiba Sasuke tenggelam karena kakinya keram, untungnya ada Itachi yang juga ikut bersama mereka, dan segera menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sementara Naruto menangis keras karena takut Sasuke mati.

"Dobe, tutup matamu, dan buka setelah aku selesai menghitung mundur dari tiga," titah Sasuke, Naruto yang sempat bingung akhirnya menuruti perintah Sasuke dan menutup matanya.

.

"Tiga."

.

"Dua."

.

"Satu..."

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, bertepatan kedua mata Naruto terbuka sesuatu terbang dengan cepat menuju langit dan mengeluarkan suara ledakan cukup besar.

Percikan api cantik terlihat di langit malam berselimut bintang, Naruto terpaku akan keindahan kembang api yang terus meledak di langit.

Cahayanya memantul di mata Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto berkedip.

"Kau pernah mengatakan ingin melihat kembang api di hari ulang tahunmu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk melihat langit, samar–samar Naruto melihat senyum kecil di bibir Sasuke.

"Huaaaa Teme~! Aku benar-benar terharu, Aku jadi ingin kau segera menikahiku." tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sasuke berusaha keras menjauhkan Naruto darinya, baru saja Sasuke bersikap baik pada Naruto. Naruto malah kembali membicarakan tetang pernikahan.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Teme."

"Tahun ini aku mau menikah denganmu! Aku mau menikah denganmu-ttebayo!"

Bukanya lepas, Naruto malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seperti sebuah lem. " _Usuratonkachi!_ Lepaskan aku Dobe!"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu malam ini!" Seru Naruto, Sasuke mendelik horror kearah Naruto yang semakin terobsesi ingin menikah denganya.

"Teme, Ayo kita menikah!"

"GAH! Lepas! _USURATONKACHI!_."

 _ **BYUUURRRRRR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Naruto berjalan dua meter di belakang Sasuke, Naruto tidak berani mendekati Sasuke. Karena Sasuke terlihat sedang kesal dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, begitu juga Naruto.

Naruto berhenti saat ia tiba si halte bus, di sisi lain halte ada Sasuke. Naruto memainkan ujung bajunya yang basah sambil menunggu busnya datang.

Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak melihat padanya. Naruto baru akan membuka mulutnya tapi busnya sudah terlanjur datang, karena berbeda arah Naruto menaiki busnya dengan wajah sendu, setelah mengambil tempat. Naruto duduk di bagian belakang, di halte bus Sasuke masih bergeming tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menyederkan kepalanya pada sandaran belakang tempat duduknya dan bus pun bergerak pergi.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa, Naruto terlihat sibuk mencari seseorang. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menemukannya, akhirya Naruto pun memutuskan pergi ke kelas Sasuke dan bertemu dengan Gaara di sana.

"Sasuke hari ini memang tidak ada, kudengar dia sedang sakit apa kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria sebentar kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas Sasuke, Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang (lagi). Lama telpon itu tersambung tapi sama sekali belum di angkat.

Saat Naruto pikir Sasuke tidak ingin mengangkat telpon darinya, sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari sebrang sana.

/Hn. Kenapa kau terus menelponku? 47 panggilan, 68 pesan. kau pikir aku orang hilang?/

"..."

/Naruto?/

"Hiks...kupikir kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Kupikir kau akan membenciku, setelah aku membuatmu kesal tadi malam. Kupikir kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku lagi," lirih Naruto dengan genangan air yang penuh di pelupuk matanya.

/Hn./

"Apa kau akan menjauhiku? Apa kau juga akan meninggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih menahan sesak.

/.../ tidak ada suara apapun terdengar dari ponsel Naruto.

Dari semua hal yang ada, hal yang paling Naruto takutkan adalah Sasuke pergi darinya. Sasuke tidak peduli lagi padanya, Sasuke tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganya, Sasuke tidak ingin berteman denganya. Semua ini merupakan hal yang Naruto takuti dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini. Karena tanpa Sasuke Naruto tidak akan bisa berdiri sendiri dan baik-baik saja seperti sekarang.

Suara bergetar Naruto dapat di dengar Sasuke, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto Sasuke dapat mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

/Aku tidak sedang menghindarimu, aku hanya sedang terserang flu, aku harus beristirahat dirumah. Aku tidak mengangkat telponmu, karena aku sedang tidur. Ponselku dalam mode getar./

"Kalau begitu setelah pulang sekolah aku akan segera kerumahmu."

/Hn./ Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, Meng-iya kan. Meskipun Sasuke lebih ingin beristirahat dengan tenang tapi jika Sasuke melarang pun Naruto akan datang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas pergi menuju rumah Sasuke dengan bungkusan plastik berisi beberapa bahan makanan, Naruto berniat ingin membuatkan Sasuke sup. Meskipun tidak begitu pandai melakukan pekerjaan dapur tapi ada baiknya mulai sekarang Naruto membiasakannya, agar terbiasa setelah menikah nanti. Naruto terkekeh salah tingkah membayangkan setiap hari membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke di selingi beberapa adegan romantis saat Sasuke membantunya. Gila memang, seorang Naruto memikirkan hidup bahagia bersama seorang pria yang merupakan sahabat baiknya bahkan sejak kecil.

Semburat merah muda terlihat agak bermunculan di kedua pipi Naruto, tanpa menunggu lama Naruto berlari menuju rumah Sasuke agar bisa segera sampai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tok..tok...tokk...**_

Sasuke bagun dari tidurannya, dan menengok kerah pintu yang terbuka, dari balik pintu menyembul sesuatu berwarna kuning lalu terlihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau menungguku lama?"

"Hn."

Naruto meranjak menghampiri Sasuke setelah meletakan bungkusan plastik hitam yang yang di bawanya ke atas nakas.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Sasuke melirik plastik itu, dan Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu."

"Maksudmu racun?" Sasuke ingat kapan terakhir kali dan pertama Sasuke memakan masakan Naruto, yang berakhir pada Sasuke harus di larikan kerumah Sakit.

"Aku janji kali ini tidak akan membuatmu sakit perut lagi. Aku membeli banyak tomat untukmu," kata Naruto mengeluarkan tomat-tomat segar dari plastiknya.

"Hn."

"Ng.. Tapi kenapa rumahmu sepi lagi?"

"Ibuku hari ini pergi pergi kerumah kerabatku, mungkin akan disana selama beberapa hari. Lalu Baka-Aniki ku dia menginap di apartement Kyuubi."

Naruto ber-oh-ria, meskipun memiliki keluarga Sasuke tetap sering sendirian, karena itu Naruto selalu datang di saat Sasuke kesepian begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam dapurmu," Naruto menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, meminta ijin dengan pesonanya.

.

 _ **Tak..tak..takk..**_

Sasuke bersedekap dada memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah memotong sayuran. "Sudah aku katakan, kembalilah kekamar kau tidak perlu menemaniku begini."

"Hn. Aku disini untuk mengawasimu, untuk tidak membuat kekacauan," Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto berdecak pelan memutar tubuhnya sambil berkecak pinggang. Di hadapan Sasuke Naruto tengah memakan apron berwarna pink dan memegang sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Aku sedang berusaha menjadi calon istri yang baik untukmu-ttebayo! Karena itu kau tidak perlu cemas padaku, aku tidak akan mengacaukan apapun," Naruto berkata mantab dengan pose nice guy yang di copasnya dari Guy–senseinya di sekolah.

"Berhenti bicara, kau bilang ingin membuatkan makanan untukku?"

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto masih sibuk memotong sayuran, dengan konsentrasi sepenuhnya ia curahkan. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak terbiasa memegang pisau dapur.

"Ouchh!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto yang terluka. Naruto terpana saat Sasuke memperhatikan luka di jari telunjuknya, ketika Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lagi. Naruto pikir Sasuke akan mengulum jarinya seperti yang akan di lakukan pasangan di drama-drama kebanyakan tapi pada kenyataanya Sasuke malah membawa jari Naruto menuju keran dan membasuh tangan Naruto sampai darahnya berhenti.

"Kau selalu menyulitkanku. _Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto menarik lagi jarinya saat Sasuke selesai mencuci tangan Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau menghisap jariku, seperti yang di lakukan orang-orang yang ada di tv drama!" gerutu Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama," Sasuke bergumam pelan dan kembali mengawasi Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan sup tomat yang terhidang di depannya, setelah menunggu dengan penuh ketegangan Naruto pun akhirnya mendapati Sasuke menyentuh sendoknya dan mulai mendekatkan hasil masakannya ke bibirnya.

Satu sendok sup di lahap Sasuke, lagi-lagi Naruto harus menunggu bagaimana komentar Sasuke mengenai masakannya.

"Tidak seburuk waktu itu–"

Naruto bernafas lega, itu artinya sudah ada kemajuan tapi sepertinya masih ada yang akan Sasuke katakan selanjutnya.

"–Rasanya tetap aneh."

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan Sasuke. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar."

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi orang yang lebih bisa di andalkan jika sudah menikah denganmu, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya."

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. "Aku akan menghabiskannya."

"Ehh?" Naruto bangkit dan memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

Sasuke mengubris, dan memilih melahab masakan Naruto sampai habis tak tersisa. Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat Sasuke benar-benar menghabiskanya, tanpa mempedulikan rasa aneh yang menyapa indra pengecapnya. Samar Naruto tersenyum kecil atas pengorbanan apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan untuknya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, langit sudah gelap.

Naruto memandang langit malam bertabur bintang atas kepalanya, bibirnya bergumam takjup atas pandangan yang terlihat di kedua matanya.

Sambil berjalan pulang Naruto sesekali tersenyum kecil, hari ini Naruto cukup senang karena Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang telah di kenalnya selama kurang lebih 11 tahun. Hal yang Naruto takutkan jika Sasuke pergi darinya atau membencinya sama sekali tidak terjadi. Besok Naruto akan melihat Sasuke lagi dan semua kembali lebih baik–semoga.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepan Konoha High School, dari dalam mobil muncul seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu, berpakaian rapi dan mengenakan kacamata.

Lelaki itu melangkah masuk, melewati koridor sekolah. Sesekali menengok jam tanganya.

 _ **Brakkk**_

Lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah saat seseorang menabrak tubuhnya cukup keras. "Maaf! Salahku! Aku buru-buru!" seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik–Naruto berseru dengan tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Aku terlambat!"

Lelaki itu masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil melihat ke arah Naruto pergi menjauh. Saat lelaki itu akan melangkah ia tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan telpon.

/Kau sudah menyelidikinya?/ tanya seseorang dari sebrang telpon sana.

"Saya sudah di Konoha. Saya akan memberi informasi jika sudah menemukannya."

/Kabuto. Aku mengandalkanmu/

"Saya mengerti."

Lelaki yang di panggil dengan nama Kabuto itu mengakhiri panggilan telpon kemudian meranjak pergi.

Ekor matanya melirik sekilas kerah kepergian Naruto sekali lagi. Kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik miring. "Menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Holaaa~~~ ff ini akhirnya lanjut juga (^_−) blue kirain bakalan gak ada yang tertarik masa XD Makasih banget lah buat para readers yang udah berkenan baca, yang udh support ff ini untuk tetap lanjut :'D trus buat yang udah menulis review, setiap review yang masuk ibarat penyemangat blue buat nulis ff / juga buat udh nge-fav dan follow. Nantikan chap selanjutnya dan jangan bosen baca ffnya blue ya :* Blue gak pinter ngomong :3 pokoknya makasih buat semuanya & see you ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	3. TERIMAKASIH UNTUK HARI INI

**Marry Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **\- SasuNaru -**

 **#Chapter 03#**

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur di ikuti jeritan keras dari seorang pemuda dari dalam rumahnya.

"Sial! Aku kesiangan lagi!"

Derap langkah berisik terdengar di atas lantai kayu. Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda pirang tersebut berlari keluar dari rumahnya dengan seragam yang berantakan.

Di tengah larinya Naruto menyempatkan untuk mengancing baju seragam dan memasang dasi seadanya.

Di depan sana nampak bus yang biasa ia tumpangi untuk pergi kesekolah telah melaju meninggalkan halte. Naruto sudah berusaha untuk mengejarnya namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Kelereng birunya mengedar mencari alat lain yang mungkin bisa membantunya agar bisa di sekolah tepat waktu.

 ** _Crashhh!_**

 _What the?!–_ Naruto mematung di tempat dengan tetesan air dari tubuhnya.

"Sialan!" teriak Naruto memaki, tidak terima dirinya terkena ciptratan air kubangan yang baru saja di lindas oleh mobil yang melaju kencang di dekatnya.

Naruto terus menggerutu lantas berjalan kesekolahnya dengan sesekali menghentak tanah dengan kesal. Perduli setan ia terlambat, salahkan bus yang begitu tega meninggalkannya.

.

Malang. Naruto tiba dan ternyata gerbang sekolah di jaga oleh guru Killer di sekolahnya. Hukuman berat harus Naruto terima sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya merutuki batinnya lantaran begitu banyak kesialan yang menimpanya.

Usai Naruto dengan hukumannya Naruto malah mendapat omelan pedas dari Iruka di kelasnya, dan saat Iruka meminta tugas yang ia berikan di serahkan Naruto kembali mendapat masalah. Ia melupakan tugas itu, sama sekali tidak mengerjakannya mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini di kepalanya hanya ada Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Iruka memarahinya karena begitu ceroboh.

Ah–Dibandingkan itu, Naruto lebih tidak suka mendengar tawa cekikikan dari murid-murid lain yang melihatnya.

Naruto mendengus sebal lantas keluar dari kelas begitu Iruka bertitah demikian. Naruto menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan wajah merengut. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju ruang olah raga tepatnya basket.

Seharusnya mereka menghargai niat baiknya yang masih memiliki semangat untuk sekolah di bandingkan siswa lain yang tidak memiliki masa depan– pikir Naruto. Satu per satu bola jatuh melewati ring dengan mudah hingga tak terasa puluhan bola tergeletakkan di mana-mana.

Dentuman bola dari ruangan itu menarik perhatian seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Diam-diam seseorang tersebut menengok kedalam dan menemukan seorang siswa yang sedang melempar bola terus menerus.

Bukan permainan mengagumkan pemuda itu yang mampu memasukkan bola ke ring dengan mudahnya dan tepat sasaran meskipun dengan jarak dari setengah lapangan tapi si siswa adalah seorang lelaki pirang bermata biru berparas manis. _Yeah,_ semua orang tau itu.

"Naruto Hyuuga?"

"Huh?"

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, Naruto lantas memutar tubuhnya 180 derajad dan menemukan lelaki asing di sana.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto seraya memicingkan matanya tajam. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum aneh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kabuto Yakushi."

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming ia masih tidak tau apa alasan lelaki bernama Kabuto itu muncul di depannya dan bagaimana dia tau namanya.

"Ah. Saya petugas yang mengawasi serta sekolah ini mulai sekarang atas perminataan kepala sekolah. akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi kasus penculikan dan pembunan remaja, dan tugas saya menjaga dan menghindari hal seperti itu terjadi di sini."

"Oh." jawaban singkat dari Naruto namun tetap di sambut dengan senyuman di bibir Kabuto.

"Naruto-san pemain yang hebat."

Naruto mengabaikan seraya kembali melempar bolanya, "Terimakasih."

"Anda begitu mengesankan." Naruto kembali menghadap ke arah Kabuto dan memandangi lelaki itu lamat-lamat.

"Jangan salah sangka, saya memang menyukai permainan anda. Anda begitu menarik. Dulu saya juga pemain basket saat SMP bahkan SMA." kata Kabuto cepat.

Naruto tersipu. _Well– I_ a memang menyukai pujian, dan Kabuto mengatakan ia mengesankan dan menarik mau tak mau pipinya pun merona.

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Kabuto menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan sesaatnya. "Bolehkah saya mengenal Naruto–san lebih dekat? Sepertinya kita memiliki hobby yang sama?"

.

.

"Hahhhh..."

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding bangunan belakang sekolahnya. Kelereng birunya menengok ke atas, memandang langit biru cerah. Secerah kedua matanya. Semilir angin yang berhembus menyapu permukaan kulit karamel madunya. Naruto merogoh ponselnya dan mengetik pesan pada seseorang.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapat balasan yang isinya mengatakan si pembalas sudah keluar dari kelasnya.

"Yosh!"

Naruto bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. Kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Saat Naruto berlari di koridor sekolahnya tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang hingga membuat tubuhnya agak sedikit terpental.

Naruto meringis, kedua Shappire nya menangkap sosok seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi berambut orange jabrik dan memiliki beberapa tindik. Agak aneh memang tidak biasanya seorang pelajar berpakaian seperti berandalan. Naruto meminta maaf sebentar lalu segera melanjutkan larinya.

Sementara sosok siswa yang baru saja di tabraknya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Naruto Hyuuga dari kelas 2–C, ketua tim basket. Baru-baru ini populer karena melamar Uchiha Sasuke siswa teladan dari kelas 2–A," kata seorang siswa lain yang berdiri di dekat siswa berambut orange.

"Naruto eh?"

.

.

.

"Kau tau geng Akatsuki? Mereka dari kelas 2–E?"

"Ya." jawab Juugo pendek.

"Kudengar ketua geng mereka si–Yahiko pernah di tahan di kantor polisi karena jadi tersangka pembunuhan?"

"Itu berita lama. Semua anggota akatsuki memiliki latar belakang yang buruk." sahut Juugo.

Suigetsu berdecak sebentar lalu kembali bicara, "Aku jadi tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Salah-salah bisa-bisa aku mati konyol."

"Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka masih berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Seharusnya mereka sudah di keluarkan,"

Sementara kedua temanya terus bicara Sasuke lebih memilih tidak mendengarkan mereka dan bangkit dari bangkunya meranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya, sudah ada yang menyambar lenganya. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas Naruto yang agak terengah-engah, berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Apa kau habis mencuri, Dobe?"

Naruto berdecak pelan sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Aku lari untuk menemuimu!"

Sasuke bergumam pelan lalu berjalan lebih dulu di depan Naruto. "Apa yang kau tunggu. Dobe? Aku sudah lapar."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya. Setelah beberapa hari menolak ajakannya akhirnya Sasuke mau makan bersamanya di jam istirahat. Dengan segera Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan menempelinya seperti biasa.

Naruto mengabiskan jam istirahat bersama Sasuke, beberapa orang berfikir bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto lebih dekat dari biasanya. Di tambah sifat manja Naruto yang sangat kontras dari biasanya.

"Setelah pulang Sekolah temui aku di halaman sekolah," Sasuke berpesan saat mereka akan berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing usai menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka.

Naruto tertegun, ia memandang Sasuke selama beberapa detik. Naruto membatin, 'Apa? Apa Sasuke akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat? Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padaku?'

"Apa kau mendengarkan ku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang belum mendapat respon dari Naruto.

"Uh–iya. Tentu, aku pasti akan menemuimu di sana," kata Naruto kemudian.

"Hn."

Sasuke bergumam pelan lalu lantas pergi menuju kelasnya. Setelah punggung Sasuke menghilang di pandangan Naruto, barulah ia meranjak dari tempatnya sambil bersenandung riang.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka ini."

Naruto merengut masam, beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto menemui Sasuke di tempat yang di janjikan. Setelah bertemu Sasuke malah memberinya sebuah sapu dan menyuruhnya membantu murid lain membersihkan halaman dan taman sekolah.

"Ku pikir kau akan mengajakku menonton atau semacamnya!" gerutu Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Hn. Bersihkan saja dauh-daun kering di dekat kakimu."

Mau tidak mau Naruto menurut dan melakukan pekerjaanya, meskipun ia sempat kecewa karena Sasuke masih sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Naruto.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku tepat di bawah pohon sakura bersama Sasuke tentunya.

"Menurutmu apa aku aneh?"

"Hn."

"Jawab dengan benar, Teme!"

"Entahlah."

"Selama ini orang-orang banyak berpikir bahwa aku ini aneh. Apa menurutmu aku tidak begitu?"

"Memangnya apa yang aneh darimu?"

"Ya–kau tahu? Seperti siapa aku sebenarnya, penampilanku, dan kehidupanku?"

"Hn. Kau tidak aneh, Dobe. Kau hanya sedikit berbeda, dan itu membuatmu lebih spesial."

"Eh? Jadi aku seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupmu, benar begitu?"

Sasuke mengubris, ia lebih memilih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Ne Teme. Minggu ini kau akan menontonku kan?" Naruto bertanya.

"Entahlah."

"Kau harus datang menonton pertandinganku! Ini pertandingan penting untukku. Aku tidak peduli yang pasti kau harus datang!" kata Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Tanpa kedatanganku kau akan tetap bermain dengan sendirinya. Minggu ini aku harus menjemput Ibuku."

Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Kalau kau tidak datang aku tidak bisa bermain dengan benar."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto lalu menekan kedua pipi Naruto dengan satu tanganya, hingga membuat ekspresi lucu di wajah Naruto. "Kubilang jangan tunjukan wajah anehmu."

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya, sambil memandang sendu kedepan. "Apa kau benar-benar harus menjemput Mikoto-bachan di Suna?"

"Hn."

"–Dan tidak bisa menonton pertandinganku?"

"Hn."

"Padahal bagiku pertandingan itu sangat penting, kau malah tidak bisa datang."

"..."

"Ck Baiklah. Tidak masalah kau tidak datang. Tapi kalau tim ku menang kau harus menikah denganku!"

 ** _CTAKKK_**

"Pikirkan saja pertandinganmu." kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di sana.

"TENTU SAJA! SETELAH ITU KITA AKAN MENIKAH! SASUKE!" teriak Naruto di ikuti dengan suara kekehan.

Sasuke hampir ingin berbalik dan menimpuk Naruto dengan sepatunya, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih segera pergi dan mengabaikan semua tatapan aneh yang di tujukan padanya dari pada mengomeli Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya mengajaknya menikah.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan setumpuk kertas dan map–map entah apa isinya berjejer di atas meja milik seorang pria 27 tahunan.

Kabuto meletakkan kertas yang berisikan beberapa nama murid KHS lengkap dengan data identitasnya.

Ia memijat sebentar pangkal hidungnya lalu mengambil smartphone yang bertengger manis di sisi kosong mejanya.

Setelah menunggu sebentar, terdengar bahwa telponya sudah tersambung dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

/Bagaimana, kau sudah kau temukan?/

"Maaf–"

Jeda sejenak, Kabuto menarik nafas sebentar lalu kembali bicara. "Saya sama sekali tidak menemukan satupun murid yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki."

Terdengar suara makian kesal di sana. Dan Kabuto lalu menambahkan, "Tapi saya bertemu dengan seorang siswa hari ini. Saya rasa anak ini menarik untuk tuan, namanya Naruto. Hyuuga Naruto."

Di tangan Kabuto yang lain terdapat selembar kertas yang berisi biodata dan informasi-informasi lain tentang seorang remaja berambut pirang bermata biru memukau. Di salah satu baris tercetak kalimat yang mengatakan Hyuuga Naruto di adopsi oleh wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Sementara tergeletak di atas meja ada sederet nama orang-orang yang salah satunya terdapat nama seorang lelaki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji dengan keterangan salah satu bawahan dari Namikaze Minato namun berhenti 1 tahun sebelum Namikaze Minato menghilang.

/Hyuuga?/ seseorang di sebrang sana membeo.

"Benar."

/...Kita tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya anak Namikaze itu, tapi sepertinya kau juga harus menyelidiki keluarga Hyuuga itu./

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau di panggil keruanganku Uchiha Sasuke?"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang menatam tajam pada Uchiha muda yang di duduk di depannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Tsunade mengehela nafas, mencoba untuk tidak segera menggebrak meja dan memaki bocah Uchiha yang berwajah datar ini.

"Apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan Naruto? Aku tidak melarang kalian pasangan yang seperti itu, tapi bisakah kalian tidak bertindak terlalu cepat? Kalian adalah murid-muridku di sini. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan murid-muridku untuk menikah muda." Tsunade mengerang nyaris frustasi.

Sasuke diam sejenak lantas berkata. "Aku dan Naruto hanya teman. Lagi pula tidak ada yang akan segera menikah di antara kami. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depanku dengan memilih berumah tangga."

Sekali lagi helaan nafas terdengar dari kepala sekolah, Tsunade yang masih terlihat muda meskipun sudah berusia nyaris setengah abad. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan ini. Tapi kau harus memegang kata-katamu Uchiha. Kalian masih pelajar, masih terlalu muda untuk kalian berkeluarga. Dan juga sebaiknya kau dan Naruto meluruskan masalah ini, agar gosip tentang kalian segera berakhir," pesan Tsunade.

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke membawanya menjauh dari sana, baru beberapa meter Sasuke melangkah sudah terdengar beberapa murid menggosipkan dirinya dan Naruto tentunya. Sasuke tidak mempermalahkan jika yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah dirinya, tapi mereka selalu saja mengikut sertakan tentang Naruto yang di anggab aneh bagi sebagian orang. Bahkah setahu Sasuke semenjak Naruto mengejar-ngejarnya beberapa teman Naruto mulai menjauhinya, entah karena alasan apa.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Naruto semakin sering menempel padanya karena perlahan teman yang Naruto miliki hanya Sasuke seorang.

Ini persis seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke dan Naruto berteman. Naruto yang selalu sendirian tanpa seorang teman bahkan keluarga.

.

 _Di sudut taman bermain, terlihat seorang bocah pirang yang duduk sendiri di atas ayunan sambil memperhatikan anak-anak lainnya bermain dengan riang. Bocah dengan surai pirang ke emasan dan iris biru Shappire memukau itu hanya memandang sendu, ia ingin ikut bermain bersama anak-anak di sana tapi tidak satupun dari mereka mau bermain dengannya._

 ** _Buk–_**

 _Sebuah bola menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di dekat kaki Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto turun dari ayunannya dan mengambil bola tersebut._

 _"Anak aneh itu mengambil bola kita!" seorang anak berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto._

 _Naruto hanya memandang mereka dan mendekat ke arah mereka, Naruto hanya ingin mengembalikan bola tersebut._

 _Anak lainya segera merampas bola tersebut dari tangan Naruto sesampai Naruto di depan mereka. "Ayo pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan aneh itu!"_

 _"Ung! Ibuku bilang dia anak haram, aku tidak tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganya. Orang tuanya saja membuangnya, untuk apa dia hidup!"_

 _Naruto tidak bergeming, sementara anak-anak itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya erat._

 _Memang benar, ia tidak tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya. Yang Naruto tahu ia hanya seorang anak yang di rawat seorang wanita baik hati. Dirinya anak haram atau bukan Naruto tidak tahu, mungkin saja benar orang tuanya membuangnya karena tidak menginginkannya. Mungkin saja benar, karena itu ia harus menanggung dosa yang sudah di lakukan orang tuanya._

 _Bahu kecil Naruto bergetar, isak tangisnya teredam oleh bibirnya yang terkantup rapat._

 _"Cengeng."_

 _Naruto tersentak, ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan masih ada seorang anak yang berdiri di sana. Kelereng birunya yang berkaca mengerjap memandang bocah raven yang ada di depannya._

 _Bocah raven itu mengulurkan tanganya, di tangan bocah itu ada sebuah saput tangan dengan lambang Uchiha kecil di sudutnya._

 _"Kau terlihat seperti tomat, berhenti menangis atau aku akan mengigitmu."_

 _Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, polos. Sasuke menggapai tangan Naruto lalu memberikan saput tangannya ke tangan Naruto. Seulas senyum terlukis indah di bibir Sasuke, senyum yang begitu menyenangkan dan damai. "Dobe."_

.

.

"Teme!" Naruto pergi ke kelas Sasuke, tapi tidak ada Sasuke di sana. Hanya ada Juugo dan Suigetsu yang masih memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas.

"Sasuke tidak ada?" tanya Naruto pada dua teman sekelas Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke sudah pergi lebih dulu," jawab Suigetsu.

Naruto ber–oh–ria, terdengar agak kecewa. "Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?"

"Itu karena Sasuke–Ouch!" Juugo meringis saat lenganya di sikut Suigetsu dengan keras.

"Err... Mungkin ada urusan mendadak." kata Suigetsu dengan cengiran garingnya.

Naruto hanya bergumam pelan lantas ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

"Kenapa kau menyikutku!" Protes Juugo tidak terima, dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengerti?! Kau mau bilang Sasuke pergi karena ingin menghindari Naruto begitu? Pikirkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto selanjutnya, dia akan membuat Sasuke terpojok lagi dan akan merasa bersalah pada Naruto."

Juugo berdecak pelan, "Kalau tidak suka seharusnya katakan saja yang sebenarnya kenapa harus menghindar seperti ini, itu juga sama saja tindakan bodoh."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke dan Naruto itu sudah berteman lama. Memilih antara persahabatan dan cinta itu sulit apa lagi harus di paksa menikah dengan sahabat baikmu."

"Tidak biasanya kata-katamu sedikit lebih bermakna?"

"Tentu saja, kau baru menyadarinya?"

.

.

.

 ** _Brukkkhhh_**

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lapangan basket, peluh membanjiri tubuh karamelnya. Surai pirangnya basah bercampur keringat. Dadanya naik turun dalam tempo cepat.

Naruto menyambar botol minumnya dan meneguknya dengan tidak sabaran hingga sebagian merembes membasahi leher dan kaosnya.

"Fuaahhh.." Naruto menyeka sisa-sisa air di sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya.

Besok Naruto akan mengikuti pertandingan basket, tapi ia harus bermain tanpa Sasuke yang menontonya. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menontonya dan mensupportnya sampai ia menjadi seperti sekarang, Naruto sedikit ragu kali ini. Tapi ia tidak boleh lemah hanya karena tidak ada Sasuke di sana.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak pasca latihanya Naruto meranjak dari tempatnya. Ruang latihan sudah sangat sepi, hanya Naruto yang tersisa semua teman-temannya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Langkah Naruto menggema di sepenjuru koridor langit sudah berubah gelap sementara Naruto sama sekali tidak fokus pada jalan di depannya.

 ** _Brukkhh_**

Naruto mendongak dan menemukan lelaki tinggi tepat di depanya. Dengan pencahayaan minim Naruto tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang di tabraknya hingga sosok itu berjalan menuju ke titik yang lebih terang dan menampakkan wajahnya.

Pupil Naruto melebar detik itu pula beberapa orang menyeret tubuhnya dengan kasar.

.

 ** _Buk–_**

Sasuke menutup bukunya lantas menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur empuk miliknya. Iris gelapnya memandang langit-langit kamarnya lamat.

Sejenak Sasuke berfikir tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa menghadiri pertandingan Naruto besok. Bukan karena tak ingin tapi Sasuke memang tidak bisa, semoga saja tidak terjadi hal buruk.

.

.

Seorang wanita bergegas menuju pintu begitu terdengar seseorang baru saja datang.

" _Okaeri._ " sambutan hangat itu berlangsung singkat ketika di dapat seseorang yang datang dalam ke adaan buruk.

Hinata yang sempat mematung lantas menghambur pada Naruto yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Ya Tuhan! apa yang terjadi?" Hinata panik tangan lembutnya menangkup pipi Naruto yang terdapat beberapa luka memar di sana.

Naruto miringis pelan memandang sendu wanita yang nampak begitu cemas di depannya. "Naruto." Suara lembut Hinata memanggil lirih.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Hinata, pelukan hangat dan menengkan seperti pelukan seorang Ibu. Terbuai dalam pelukan, Naruto pun kehilangan kesadarannya, dengan susah payah Hinata pun lantas memapah Naruto masuk.

.

Awalnya Hinata datang bermaksud ingin mengunjungi anak yang telah lama di rawatnya dengan menyiapkan makan malam kesukaannya ketika pulang. Namun sepertinya rencana Hinata tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Makan malam yang ia harapkan berubah menjadi merawat pemuda yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Remaja itu terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian yang sudah jauh lebih bersih dan luka-luka di tubuhnya telah di obati.

Hinata mengusap surai pirang Naruto sayang, hatinya terasa miris melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya Naruto terlibat dalam perkelahian, beruntung Naruto masih bisa pulang kerumah sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

Banyak luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya, Hinata hanya berharap tidak ada luka serius selain tangan kanan Naruto yang terluka paling parah.

Fokus Hinata beralih begitu Naruto mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Tangan Hinata dengan refleks menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto, menyalurkan perasaan hangatnya berharap Naruto bisa lebih tenang.

Hinata menggit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar lantas perasaan sesak segera bergemuruh di dada.

.

.

.

Langkah cepat sepasang kaki jenjang memasuki area gedung berlangsungnya kejuaraan musim dingin basket yang mencapai tingkat Nasional. Deru nafas terdengar jelas, pandangannya tertuju pada hasil nilai akhir yang mana Konoha High School kalah melawan Iwa High School. Selisih angka hampir mencapai setengah dari point Konoha High School.

Lantas pandangan itu beralih pada para pemain SMA Konoha yang nampak sangat kelelahan di sisi lapangan.

Sorak gembira menggema dari SMA Iwa beserta para supporternya. Namun ada yang aneh, tidak terlihat sama sekali sosok pemuda pirang di sana, bukankah seharusnya di sana ada–

"Kau datang, Sasuke?" suara barusan menarik perhatian Sasuke. Di sampingnya ia menemukan Gaara yang masih terfokus melihat kedepan.

"Kau datang untuk melihat Naruto?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Naruto tidak datang, Ini sangat mengecewakan."

Sasuke mengernyit. Naruto tidak datang bukankah mahluk kuning itu begitu antusias akan pertandingan ini bahkan memaksanya untuk menontonnya hari ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua kewalahan tanpa penembak terbaik seperti Naruto."

Sasuke kembali beralih pada semua pemain dari sekolahnya, seluruh pemain nampak kewalahan dan murung. Naruto memang kartu As dalam timnya mereka begitu mengandalkan pemuda cerewet itu dan Naruto begitu menyukai basket, tidak pernah sebelumnya Naruto meninggalkan timnya begitu saja.

Apa mungkin Naruto tidak datang karena Sasuke tidak menonton pertandingan. Meskipun sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mengatakan tidak bisa datang ia tetap mengingkarinya walau terlambat juga, padahal setelah menjemput Ibunya di Suna Sasuke segera datang kesini. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak ada, ini memang mengecewakan.

Sasuke berjalan keluar gedung seraya menghubungi seseorang. Kening Sasuke nyaris bertaut, lantaran nomor yang ia tuju sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi. Satu lagi kejanggalan yang menggelitik hati, lantas Sasuke pun segera menghentikan sebuah taksi dan pergi kemudian.

.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berseru seraya memukul keras pintu rumah Naruto yang terkunci rapat.

"Naruto! Kau didalam? Buka pintunya!"

Sudah sebelas kali Sasuke memanggil pemuda pirang itu dan memukul-mukul pintu namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Mungkin kah Naruto tidak ada di rumah saat ini. Sasuke mengela nafas lantas ia pergi dari sana karena sama sekali tidak menemukan Naruto.

Hening.

Tidak terdengar lagi suara Sasuke di luar, di tengah kesunyian yang melanda seulet pemuda yang meringkukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Bahunya gemetar tenggelam dalam keheningan, tangannya yang di balut kain kasa di biarkan jatuh terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Naruto merutuki batinnya, merutuki tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menuruti kehendak pikirannya. Pertandingan yang telah lama ia nantikan telah hilang dan itu semua karena tubuh lemahnya yang tidak berdaya saat beberapa orang tidak di kenal menghajarnya tadi malam. Bukan karena Sasuke, Naruto hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, larut dalam kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

"Naruto hari ini tidak datang. Apa kau tau dimana dia? Kami sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya, kau satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengannya, karena itu bisakah kau membantu kami." terang Kiba yang mendatangi Sasuke di kelasnnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." sahut Sasuke cepat. "Aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya dan menemukkannya."

Kiba mendesah kecewa lalu berkata, "Jika sudah menemukan Naruto, tolong kabari kami."

Usai berkata demikian Kiba pergi dari kelas Sasuke, sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kekalahan seolahnya di pertandingan hari itu Naruto menghilang, entah di mana dan apa yang pemuda pirang itu pikirkan.

Setiap pulang sekolah Sasuke selalu kenyempatkan pergi kerumah Naruto sekedar memeriksa apa Naruto ada di sana atau tidak namun selalu tak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Sasuke, ia memutar tubuhnya meranjak dari tempatnya. Namun kemudian ia berhenti saat menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tepat di depannya.

"Sasuke?" suara Khas Naruto terdengar penyapa pendengaran Sasuke, suara yang beberapa hari ini tak di dengarnya.

Sasuke lantas segera menghampiri Naruto dan menghujaminnya dengan sederet pertanyaan. "Kemana saja kau Dobe! Kau tahu orang-orang terus menyakan dirimu padaku. Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti pertandingan?"

"Ah soal itu. Itu karena kau tidak datang, aku jadi tidak percaya diri." jawab Naruto bohong seraya menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka di balik punggungnya.

Sasuke mendelikkan mata elangnya pada Naruto, mencari-cari apa yang Naruto coba sembunyikan. Dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang sangat mengenal Naruto, ia hafal seluruh gerak gerik dan sifat Naruto tak terkecuali satu pun. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kapan kau datang?" kata Naruto seraya meranjak melewati Sasuke lantas membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah Hinata-chan. Apa kau akan segera pergi?"

Sasuke tidak bergeming ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Naruto. "Tidak pergi? Ah kau tidak pernah mau berlama-lama di rumahku. Sampaikan salamku pada Mikoto-bachan."

 ** _Sret–_**

Sepasang onyx dan Shappire beradu selama beberapa detik, tangan Sasuke dengan erat mencengram pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto membuat si empu mematung gugup akan sosok Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak pergi, aku menunggumu." Sasuke lantas memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam rumah Naruto yang telah terbuka.

.

Perasaan aneh yang mana membuat canggung ruangan sempit yang di huni dua orang remaja yang keduanya duduk di atas lantai berdampingan tanpa membicarakan apapun.

Detik jam terdengar begitu jelas di dalam keheningan. Naruto yang biasanya selalu ribut diam membisu sementara Sasuke yang pada dasarnya pendiam hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau mengenalku?" Sasuke bertanya dan itu cukup menarik perhatian Naruto hingga membuatnya berpikir dan mulai menghitung tahun-tahun yang telah mereka lalui.

"Errr...12 tahun?"

Sasuke mengengok kesebelahnya hingga pandangan mereka kembali beradu, lalu berkata, "12 tahun apa belum cukup membuatmu percaya padaku?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkesiap, ia menangkap apa yang maksud Sasuke katakan. Sasuke bermaksud menanyakan Naruto karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak mempercayaimu." Naruto meremas jemarinya seraya menunduk dalam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depanmu. Selama ini aku selalu bergantung padamu, tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan dengan benar, bahkan bermain basket pun belajar darimu dengan susah payah. Aku benar-benar payah."

"..."

"..."

"Yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin payah. _Usuratonkachi_ ."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya sekali lagi memandang Sasuke lamat. "Lari dari tanggung jawabmu, benar-benar payah."

Naruto tertegun, Ah– Sasuke benar tidak seharusnya ia bersembunyi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada orang-orang, bukannya menjadi pecundang.

"Kau bisa katakan. Kau tahu aku pendengar yang baik." Seulas senyum tercetak indah di bibir Naruto usai Sasuke berkata demikian.

"Sehari sebelum pertandingan, saat aku baru saja selesai dengan latihanku. Aku bertemu beberapa orang yang menghadangku di koridor sekolah. Yang ku tahu mereka Akatsuki, aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka, aku di keroyok meskipun aku sudah mencoba melawan sebisaku. Tapi tetap saja mereka mengalahkanku, tangan kananku cidera, Hinata-chan membawaku kerumah sakit dokter mengatakan aku tidak bisa bermain selama bebera bulan sampai tanganku benar-benar pulih."

Sasuke balas tertegun, onyxnya beralih pada tangan kanan Naruto yang di balut perban, dan ia baru menyadari ada luka lebam membiru serta lecet yang belum hilang di wajah Naruto juga bagian tubuh Naruto lainnya.

"Kelak, aku bersumpah tidak akan kalah lagi jika ada orang yang menindasku, jadi kau tidak perlu lagi untuk memberikan kekuatanmu padaku." terang Naruto.

 _"Kau tahu aku sangat kuat, aku akan memberimu kekuatanku. Dan aku akan melindungingimu sampai kau bisa melindungimu sendiri. Sampai itu tiba aku akan terus menjagamu."_

Naruto terkekeh begitu sepenggal kalimat yang pernah Sasuke katakan dulu terlintas di benaknya. "Dulu kau lebih sering tersenyum. Kenapa sekarang wajahmu begitu datar?" tanya Naruto agak menggoda Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hn."

"Cobalah untuk tersenyum, otot wajahmu akan kaku dan terlihat tua."

"Itachi sering tersenyum dan tertawa di wajahnya muncul keriput bahkan di usianya yang masih sangat muda, aku tidak ingin seperti itu." sahut Sasuke.

"Itu karena Itachi–nii terlalu banyak berpikir!" protes Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto berdecak pelan lantas ia meranjak menarik pipi Sasuke agar membuat senyuman tapi eskpresi wajah Sasuke tetaplah terlihat datar. Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto dan berhasil menghentikan aksinya, membuat pemuda pirang tersebut mendengus pelan. Namun kemudian Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, untuk hari ini."

.

.

Beberapa hari menghilang Naruto segera di serbu teman-temannya, sederet pertanyaan dan omelan Naruto dapat bahkan beberapa memukul kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau kabari kami! Bukannya menghilang seperti itu!" seru Kiba yang masih di landa emosi.

Naruto mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin benjol sekarang. "Aku memang salah, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Sudahlah hentikan. Naruto, bagaimana ke adaanmu sekarang?" siswa dengan name-tag Utakata mencoba melerai teman-temannya dan beralih menanyakan keadaan Naruto yang sudah di ketahui cidera dan tidak bisa ikut bermain basket lagi untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Syukurlah. Saat tahu kau terluka dan tidak bisa bermain, kami benar-benar cemas." terang Utakata. "Khususnya Kiba.".

"Aku? Tidak!" Kiba memprotes sambil membuang muka, Naruto hanya terkekeh satu temannya ini memang seorang– _Tsundere._

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Shino siswa yang terlihat paling misterius di antara mereka.

"Sasuke baru saja melaporkannya pagi ini." Pemuda Nara yang bersandar di pintu masuk ruang latihan Tim basket Konoha menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Naruto membeo.

"Dia mungkin saja mengamuk di ruang guru jika tidak ada yang segera mengurus anggota Akatsuki yang telah menyerangmu."

"Mungkin saat ini mereka sudah di keluarkan dari sekolah." lanjut Shikamaru.

.

.

Seperti yang Shikamaru katakan, anggota Akatsuki benar-benar di keluarkan dari sekolah. Bukan pertama kali mereka membuat kekacauan, perkelahian dan masalah lainnya. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki bermasalah. Terutama ketua geng mereka, berhasilnya mereka di keluarkan juga di karena kan tuntutan Uchiha Bungsu yang mengadukan bahwa temannya telah di keroyok dan terluka parah.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Sasuke itu keras kepala, jika dia sudah menuntut tidak ada kata 'Penolakan' dalam kamusnya. Dan hal itu juga di ketahui oleh guru-guru di sekolahnya.

 ** _Set–_**

"GAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di cium oleh botol minuman dingin yang di bawa Sasuke.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, bukankah Akatsuki sudah di singkirkan? Apa itu belum cukup?" tanya Sasuke ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap, kedua mata besarnya mengerjap lambat kemudian menyenderkan kembali punggungnya pada diding belakang sekolah.

"Aku ingin segera lebih kuat." terang Naruto. "Selain itu aku juga berpikir tentang hidupku."

Sasuke mengenyit, ia menengok ke samping dan mendapati tatapan kosong dari sepasang Shappire Naruto.

"Apa kau akan membicarakaan tentang kutukan itu lagi?" tebak Sasuke.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya lantas tekekeh, "Sial. Aku mudah sekali di tebak."

"Menurutmu apa semua yang terjadi padaku tidak ada kaitanya dengan kutukan itu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hn. Kau tahu aku tidak percaya pada hal konyol seperti kutukan dan ramalan." sahut Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tapi Hinata–chan juga mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mengetahuinya." Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak memutar kembali ingatannya, pada hari itu. Hari di mana ia di temukan terluka oleh Hinata.

 _"Siapa yang menyerangmu Naruto? Apa mereka pria-pria seperti preman? Atau bodyguard?" tanya Hinata begitu Naruto kembali tersadar._

 _Mata Naruto mengerjap lugu, "Mereka pelajar sama sepertiku. Mereka menyebut mereka sendiri dengan sebutan Akatsuki, memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Hinata bernafas lega, ia lantas tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap puncak kepala Naruto. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mereka tidak akan menemukanmu."_

 _"Mereka siapa?"_

 _"Eh?!"_

 _"Ah N-Naruto-kun buburnya mulai dingin. Cepatlah makan."_

 _Naruto diam selama beberapa detik kemudian mencoba mengambil sendok tapi tangan Naruto tidak mampu meraih sendoknya._

 _Hinata lantas segera mengambil alih untuk menyuapi Naruto. Naruto tidak menolak karena ia memang menyukai pelakuan yang Hinata berikan padanya. Naruto suka ketika Hinata menemaninya, mengelus kepalanya, memeluknya, menenangkannya dan menyuapinya seperti ini. Naruto setidaknya memiliki sosok Ibu yang lain dalam diri Hinata. Naruto menyayanginya seperti Ibunya sendiri. Namun Naruto tidak berani menanyakan kembali siapa orang yang Hinata khawatirkan bertemu dengannya. Hinata memang seperti menutupi sesuatu, Naruto tidak akan memaksa kecuali Hinata memang ingin menceritakannya padanya._

.

"Naruto–san."

"Eh?" Naruto menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Kabuto berjalan kearahnya dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Ku dengar terjadi hal buruk padamu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Soal itu. Ya, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Jawab Naruto dengan nada riang.

"Ano, Apa Kabuto–san sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari lelaki yang di tanya.

"Kau juga?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Kabuto membeo, ia juga mendengar gosip yang beredar di sekolah tentang aksi aneh bin ajaib Naruto yang melamar Sasuke dan terus meminta siswa bernama Sasuke itu menikahinnya.

"Naruto."

"Oi Teme! Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu!" gerutu Naruto pada mahluk raven yang baru saja menghampirinya.

Sasuke melirik lelaki yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Lelaki tersebut memang begitu asing namun Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dia–Kabuto–seseorang yang menjaga dan mengawasi sekolah, pada lelaki itu juga Sasuke melaporkan masalah Naruto dan Akatsuki tadi pagi.

"Kau hanya menungguku lima menit, Dobe."

Naruto mendengus pelan kemudian beralih pada Kabuto. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." usai berpamitan Sasuke segera berjalan lebih dulu di depan Naruto, lantas Naruto segera menyusul dan berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Kabuto memandangi dua remaja tersebut yang semakin menjauh kemudian ia meranjak menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Dia anak yang kau maksud?" tanya seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang mirip ular.

"Benar Orochimaru-sama." jawab Kabuto pendek.

Orochimaru menyeringai aneh lalu berkata, "Anak yang yang manis."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya blue bisa update ff ini juga(*T▽T*). Maaf ya lama, blue kemarin fokus UN dulu soalnya. Blue bakal lanjutin ff ini kok Insyallah sampe tamat walau pun mungkin updatenya itu gak nentu bisa cepet bisa juga lama, tau lah blue juga manusia punya kehidupan nyata juga :'v

Ah iya soal ff ini juga blue niatnya gak bikin chapnya panjang-panjang trus plotnya juga gak pengen yang ribet, tapi makin mendekati klimaks ada beberapa konflik yang akan muncul jadi gak cuma fokus soal kutukan gajenya Naru.

Dan blue juga ngucapin BiG THANKS buat yang udah berkenan baca, follow, fav dan review ^^Maaf kan blue juga jika ada typo :''

Udah itu aja yang mau blue sampein :'v see u next chap :*

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	4. CEMBURU?

**Marry Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **\- SasuNaru -**

 **#Chapter 04#**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Naruto terkesiap, lantas menengok kesamping dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya kembali memandang dua remaja bermain basket di lapangan terbuka.

"Ingat dulu kita sering bermain seperti mereka?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke juga tidak menjawab hanya terus memperhatikan objek yang mereka berdua pandangi sejak tadi.

"Kadang aku masih merasa sangat kesal kau bisa melakukan semua yang tidak bisa aku lakukan." Naruto bergumam di ikuti desahan pelan.

"Hn. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku suka." sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa dulu kau bermain basket bersamaku?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke tak bergeming selama beberapa saat, lalu berkata. "Kau yang memaksaku, kau lupa Dobe?"

Naruto mengernyit, ia baru akan kembali memprotes Sasuke sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

 _"Sudah ku putuskan! Aku mau mendaftar menjadi pemain basket sekolah kita."_

 _Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya lalu kembali mengacuhkan._

 _"Kau juga akan aku daftarkan." lanjut Naruto._

 _"Apa?" Sasuke segera tersentak begitu Naruto memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan darinya._

 _"Kenapa? Kau 'kan pandai bermain basket." sahut Naruto bersedekap dada._

 _"Aku tidak berminat." kata Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau kau bisa mendaftarkan dirimu sendiri. Dan jangan mencoba memasukkanku." lanjutnya._

 _Naruto berdecak pelan lantas bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas._

 _._

 _Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga tanpa sangaja Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang Sasuke ketahui adalah kakak kelasnya yang bernama Sai._

 _Sasuke mengamati mereka lebih lama, melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto di sana, Sasuke menebak-nebak bahwa yang mereka bicarakan adalah tentang Naruto yang ingin ikut dalam klub basket sekolah, karena Sai adalah ketua dari tim basket._

 _Meski demikian ada hal yang menggelitik perasaan Sasuke, ia tahu Naruto masih amatir bermain basket perlu kerja keras agar Naruto bisa bermain. Namun kemudian ia menepis semua pikirannya barusan, untuk apa Sasuke harus memikirkan Naruto yang nyaris tidak memiliki bakat dalam satu bidang pun itu. Dia yang bersikeras ingin menjadi bagian dari tim tersebut artinya Naruto lah yang harus memikirkan dan berjuang sendiri._

 _._

 _"Hari ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa main game bersama, aku sudah berjanji akan latihan bersama Sai–senpai." kata Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan Sasuke di kelas mereka._

 _Ini sudah yang lima kalinya Naruto membatalkan acara mereka dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai._

 _Naruto lebih sering bersama Sai dari pada Sasuke belakangan ini, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan berbalik arah menuju ruang latihan yang di pakai Naruto bersama Sai._

 _Dentuman bola menggema di sepenjuru ruangan, Sasuke menemukan dua orang laki-laki yang memainkan bola basket_

 _Kening Sasuke mengerut begitu Naruto nampak begitu senang di pandu oleh Sai. Sasuke berdecak pelan dalam hati ia membatin, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka sedang latihan atau sedang pacaran._

 _Naruto memang terlalu sering melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sai, bahkan ketika Sai memegangi tangan Naruto terasa sangat berlebihan di mata Sasuke._

 _Lama Sasuke berdiri mengamati mereka tanpa disadari Naruto maupun Sai. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya yang sudah di banjiri oleh keringat, Sai mengambil sebotol minuman lantas meminumnya. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto dan menawarkan minumannya._

 _Dengan senang hati Naruto menerimanya dan meminum air yang sama dan dari botol yang sama. Naruto menempelkan bibirnya tepat dimana Sai sebelumnya meletakkan bibirnya lalu meminum air tersebut._

 _Sebut saja itu adalah ciuman tidak langsung, Sai terkekeh lantas mengacak-acak gemas surai Naruto, membuat si empu tersedak lalu mendelik tajam._

 _._

 _Esoknya Naruto di kejutkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba juga berada dalam tim basket yang sama._

 _Sejak hari itu Naruto tidak lagi bermain bersama Sai, karena ia bermain bersama Sasuke. Diluar dugaan Naruto berkembang pesat dan berhasil mengimbangi permainan Sasuke yang terkenal hebat di sekolahnya. Dengan begitu Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil membawa nama sekolahnya memenangkan sejumlah kejuaraan tingkat SMP._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolak, Hinata-chan menyeretku kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa tanganku." kata Naruto pada seseorang di sebrang telponnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau mencemaskanku seperti ini, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku? Dari pada jadi kekasihmu lebih baik kau segera menikahi aku." lanjut Naruto di ikuti tawa kecilnya.

"Oi Teme! Aku harus menutup telponnya, Hinata-chan sudah kembali dari toilet aku harus segera masuk keruangan dokter." dengan berkata demikian Naruto pun lantas mengakhiri telponnya dan segera mengikuti Hinata yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Naruto." pesan Hinata sepulang mereka dari rumah sakit.

Naruto mengangguk patuh, ia tentu tidak ingin membuat wanita ini menghawatirkannya lebih banyak karena memang sebelumnya Naruto memaksa menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk beraktivitas. Hinata tersenyum lembut lantas mengusap sayang kepala Naruto.

Naruto menengok keluar jendela begitu taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga. Naruto tahu apa yang akan Hinata lakukan, ia pun lantas segera turun menyusul Hinata yang juga sudah keluar dari taksi.

Hinata membeli sebuah bunga di sana, kemudian melanjutkan pergi berjalan kaki bersama Naruto yang membawakan bunga yang telah Hinata beli.

Keduanya terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah pemakaman, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya hingga kedua matanya menangkap sebuah makam yang masih terawat dengan baik. Naruto meranjak menuju makam tersebut lantas meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di atasnya.

Hinata kembali tersenyum teduh seraya memandangi makam tersebut.

 _'Neji–nii, kali ini aku datang bersama Naruto. Bagaimana disurga? Tolong sampaikan pada orang tua Naruto untuk tidak perlu cemas bahwa aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hidupku.'_ kata batin Hinata.

Naruto masih tak bergeming di samping Hinata, ia tahu makam siapa ini. Makam ini adalah milik Hyuuga Neji kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata yang meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Naruto hanya ikut berdo'a agar Neji bisa tenang, dan bahagia di alam sana. Naruto pernah mendengar cerita dari Hinata bahwa kakak laki-lakinya–Neji adalah orang yang baik, dia juga menyukai anak kecil karena itu saat Naruto berumur 7 tahun ia bepikir seandainya Neji masih hidup mungkin Naruto akan senang memiliki paman seperti Neji.

Tidak lama Naruto dan Hinata ada di pemakaman karena matahari sudah mulai tergelincir. Lantas mereka pun meranjak pulang, tidak perlu taksi atau bus karena dengan berjalan kaki mereka akan sampai di rumah.

Area pemakaman tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Hinata sementata rumah Naruto berjarak kurang dari 1 kilometer dari rumah Hinata. Dengan begitu Naruto bisa mengantar Hinata lebih dulu sebelum ia pulang kerumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto." pesan Hinata lagi, Naruto berseru meng-iya-kan menjawab Hinata, lantas Naruto pun pergi.

Naruto menyusuri jalan sambil bersenandung kecil, sekedar mengusir rasa jenuh karena ia tak lagi memiliki teman selama perjalanan pulang.

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto berhenti kemudian menengok kebelakangnya, tidak ada siapapun di sana hanya ada mobil hitam yang terparkir di tepi jalan entah sejak kapan. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

 _._

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang Naruto membawanya bergegas menuju kelas yang di huni oleh Uchiha bungsu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari kelasnya, Naruto berhenti terpaku selama beberapa saat.

"Aku baru saja akan menemui." kata Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Naruto, bergitu pun sebaliknya.

 _ **Grep!**_

"Yosh! Ayo pergi!" Naruto berseru seraya merangkul bahu Sasuke.

.

"Kau bisa menggunakan sumpitmu?"

"Tenanglah! Aku yakin bisa melakukannya." sahut Naruto masih berusaha berkonsentrasi menyumpit mie ramenya, tapi tak sampai di mulut sumpit tersebut harus terjatuh karena sakit di tangannya.

"Mienya sudah bengkak." kata Sasuke yang juga masih menunggu Naruto dengan bosan.

Naruto mengerang frustasi, karena tidak bisa menikmati makanan kesukaannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat sebelum ia bangkit dari tempatnya. Naruto baru akan bertanya kemana Sasuke akan pergi, pemuda raven itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto yang sebelumnya duduk di sebrangnya.

"Aku melakukannya hanya karena saat ini tanganmu masih sakit." kata Sasuke seraya menyodorkan satu suapan mie ramen di depan Naruto.

Naruto tak bergeming selama beberapa saat, kemudian Naruto terkekeh pelan lantas segera membuka mulutnya dan memakan ramennya dengan lahab.

Sasuke mengabaikan beberapa murid yang memperhatikan mereka di meja kantin, ia lebih terfokus pada Naruto yang terlihat begitu senang di sampingnya sampai cengiran lebarnya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Secara tidak sadar sudut bibir Sasuke ikut tertarik sedikit.

 _'Dobe.'_

.

.

Sasuke merogoh saku celanya mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan di sana.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke termenung menatap layar ponselnya hingga tak menyadari seseorang mendekat dan membungkus kepala Sasuke kedalam sebuah tas.

"Tebak aku siapa!"

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, siapa lagi orang bodoh yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini jiks bukan mahluk kuning pecinta ramen yang berulang kali melamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?! Keluarkan aku!" Sasuke menggerutu, berusaha melapaskan diri hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar lolos.

Naruto terkekeh mengabaikan kekesalan Sasuke padanya. "Kau melamun seperti ayam bodoh. Jadi ku pikir bisa bisa memberi kejutan seperti drama baru yang di download Kiba."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, saat Sasuke beralih pada tas yang ada di tanganya ia baru menyadari tas tersebut adalah miliknya.

Sasuke lantas segera memeriksa seluruh isi tasnys dan tak menemukan satu barangpun di sana.

"Kau kemana kan isi tasku. Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?!" Naruto tersentak, ia memutar tubuhnya dan Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Naruto hingga ia menemukan beberapa barang jatuh berceceran di jalan yang mereka berdua yakini adalah milik Sasuke.

"Aku akan memungutnya." cicit Naruto lantas bergegas mengambil semua barang yang berceceran tersebut.

.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi hari ini." kata Sasuke begitu mereka menunggu bus di halte.

"Lalu bangaimana dengan janjimu mengajakku bermain game dan makan di Ichiraku?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin lain kali." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto merajukkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Aku pergi, sampai jumpa." Sasuke melambaikan tanganya sesaat sebelum ia naik kedalam bus yang sudah menantinya.

Naruto menghela nafas masih memandang bus yang telah melaju pergi menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto berseru tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya, pemuda raven itu terlalu tergesa-gesa.

Hari ini lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa bersamanya. Mereka hanya bersama saat jam istirahat lalu setelahnya mereka berpisah.

Naruto hanya memadangi punggung Sasuke menghilang kemudian seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Di tinggal Sasuke lagi?" Gaara bertanya.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian berkata. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di temani seorang pemuda berambut merah. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film dan bermain game online di sebuah warnet

"Kau sering kesana bersama Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "Kami memang sering kesana karena itu orang-orang mengenalku."

"Lain kali, jika Sasuke tidak bisa menemanimu kau bisa mengajakku." kata Gaara.

Naruto terkekeh dan lalu berkata. "Tentu."

"Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan hingga bertemu pandang dengan sepasang kelereng gelap milik pemuda raven.

"Oi Teme! Kau bilang kau sibuk! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kencan?"

"Sasuke-kun."

Naruto terkesiap, begitu menyadari ada seorang gadis bersama Sasuke, gadis itu segera memeluk lengan Sasuke dan memandang Naruto lalu Sasuke bergantian.

"Apa mereka teman-temanmu?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Hn."

"Lalu kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?" balas Sasuke.

"Mungkin juga kencan." Gaara menyela Naruto sebelum pemuda pirang itu bersuara.

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membuat seulas senyum. "Mau mencoba double date?" lanjut Gaara.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke pendek lantas segera melengos pergi tanpa bicara sepatah pun kata lagi bersama gadis yang masih menempelinya.

"Gadis itu benar pacarnya?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

.

.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju kelas Sasuke, ingin segera menemui pemuda raven tersebut serta menanyakan beberapa pertannyaan. Naruto sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan melalui pesan atau pun telpon, karena ia hanya ingin mendengar langsung dari Sasuke.

Belum sampai Naruto di kelas Sasuke, suara asing menyapa pendengaran Naruto. Suara yang mungkin pernah di dengar Naruto di suatu tenpat. Naruto melihat kedepan dan menemukan Sasuke berhenti lalu ada seorang gadis berlari lantas memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat, gadis yang bersama Sasuke adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang bersama Sasuke kemarin.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang bersama Sasuke itu, mereka kelihatannya sangat dekat sampai gadis itu berani bermanja-manja pada Sasuke. Padahal setahu Naruto Sasuke itu sangat tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang menyenyentuhnya. Bahkan Naruto pun sering mendapat kemarahan Sasuke karena sering menyentuh(Meraba) tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto?" suara baritone Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, ia kembali fokus pada Sasuke lalu berkata.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi menjemputmu di kelas." kata Naruto lalu beralih pada gadis yang masih enggan melepas lengan Sasuke.

"Lain kali, oke?" Naruto terkesiap begitu Sasuke menepuk kepalanya lantas berlalu dengan di seret-seret oleh gadis tersebut.

Dengan menjauhnya Sasuke, terdengarlah beberapa murid yang mulai sibuk menggosip di belakangnya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Murid baru?"

"Gila dia berani menyentuh Sasuke! Siapa dia pacarnya?"

"Saingan barunya Naruto tuh hahaha."

"Dia siapa? Cantik sih, jangan-jangan pacarnya."

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di sisi tubuh lantas kemudian ia berbalik dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Oi Teme!"

Sasuke yang memang mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya lantas berhenti kemudian memutar tubuhnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sibuk? Aku mau bersamamu, kau sudah berjanji meneraktirku hari ini." kata Naruto.

Sasuke bergumam pelan tanpa menjawab Naruto dengan jelas, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan si gadis yang sejak tadi terus menempelinya.

Naruto mendengus sebal, dengan hentakan kaki keras ia kembali mencoba menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

 _ **Brakk!**_

Dua siswa yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri tersentak begitu seorang pemuda pirang mendatangi mereka dan mendudukan diri di meja yang sama.

"Oi! Oi! Naruto. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak bersama Sasuke? Kupikir dia baru saja keluar." tambah Juugo.

"Aku bertemu denganya, lalu mengkutinya tapi kemudian pergi." terang Naruto.

"Apa karena Sakura?" tebak Suigetsu seraya menyeruput jus melonnya.

"Sakura?" Naruto membeo.

"Si gadis merah jambu yang juga suka menempeli Sasuke sepertimu." terang Suigetsu.

Naruto ber-oh-ria, seakarang Naruto tahu siapa nama gadis itu pasalnya Naruto begitu enggan bertanya langsung siapa nama dan indetitas lainnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Murid pindahan." jawab Juugo.

"Baru masuk hari ini, dan sudah sedekat itu dengan Sasuke. Pagi ini aku melihat mereka datang bersama. Bukannya kau sangat dekat dengan Sasuke kenapa bertanya pada kami?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." sahut Naruto.

"Ah kalau begitu berhati-hatilah Naruto. Mungkin saja Sakura sainganmu." kata Suigetsu.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat membuat kedua teman sekelas Sasuke tersebut saling memandang bingung satu sama lain.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, mungkin Sakura teman kecil Sasuke sama sepertimu, Naruto." tutur Juugo.

"Menurutmu begitu? Teman mana yang sangat dekat seperti lem perekat dan bermanja-manja padamu?" sahut Suigetsu menyilangkah kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Naruto. Dia begitu pada Sasuke." jawab Juugo.

Suigetsu bungkam, tapi kemudian ia berkata. "Naruto seperti itu karena Naruto menjalankan kutukan yang di percayainya untuk menikahi Sasuke. Apa Sakura juga mau menikah dengan Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudmu! Si bengsek itu–" Naruto menggeram setelah menggebrak meja cukup keras.

Lantas Naruto pun segera meranjak pergi dari meja tersebut, selepas Naruto pergi Suigetsu terkekeh lalu Juugo berkata. "Kau sengaja membuatnya marah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuatnya cemburu." jawab Suigetsu.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus, Naruto mandang langit dari celah-celah dedaunan dan ranting pohon di atasnya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke, dan ia berhasil menemukannya.

Hanya saja begitu melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sakura, Naruto mengurunkan niatnya. Akan terlihat konyol jika ia marah hanya karena Sasuke terus bersama gadis itu. Jika Sasuke benar sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya dan benar-benar normal, tentu suatu saat Sasuke akan berkencan dengan seorang perempuan.

Lalu kemudian perasaan takut menyergap Naruto, ia takut perhatian yang biasa Sasuke berikan padanya terbagi atau mungkin tidak peduli lagi. Selama ini Naruto sudah berusaha mendapatkan hati Sasuke namun segala usahanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Di tambah orientasi seksual Sasuke yang masih belum jelas.

"Kau di sini karena ada orang lain yang sudah mengisi tempatmu?"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya lantas menoleh dan menemukan Gaara sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu?" Naruto membeo sejenak ia memandang Gaara dan mengerjap lugu, sesaat kemudian Naruto tertawa keras.

"Kau bercanda aku cemburu? Yang benar saja." Kata Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum tipis lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya kesamping sehingga wajahnya bisa lebih dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka saat Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukankah kau sudah melamar Sasuke?" lanjut Gaara, Naruto menelan ludahnya ia sibuk memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas Gaara hingga Naruto pun menjawab.

"Ano..Gaara. Wajahmu terlalu dekat." Gaara beradu padang dengan sepasang kelereng biru milik Naruto selama beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menarik tubuhnya.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya lantaran pipinya bersemu merah. "Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu, aku yakin mereka tidak berkencan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu sementara kau meragukannya, bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa Sasuke berikan padamu." kata Gaara.

"Jangan bercanda, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik." sahut Naruto.

 _ **Drrtt...**_

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya yang terdapat sebuah pesan di sana.

 _From : Teme ["Ada waktu? Kerumahku, aku perlu teman bermain game"]_

Senyum Naruto merekah seketika, Gaara mengubris ia dapat menebak Naruto mendapat pesan dari siapa.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Naruto melambaikan tanganya lantas bergegas pergi meninghalkan halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

 _ **Zraaashhhhhhhh!**_

"Hujan?" Sasuke menengok keluar jendela, lantas berdecak pelan mungkin pemuda pirang yang di tunggunya tidak akan datang, _–Mungkin?_

Atau mungkin tidak. Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempatnya begitu terdengar suara bel pintu rumahnya.

Naruto mengusap-usap telapak tanganya yang dingin, surai kuningnya basah menetesi baju seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak lama Naruto menunggu pintu rumah Sasuke segera terbuka.

"Naruto–san?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut, tentu saja karena yang menyambutnya bukan pemilik rumah ini melainkan gadis berambut merah muda yang selama di sekolah telah membuatnya kesal.

"Ada apa kesini?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto masih tak bergeming, Naruto mengepalkan tanganya di sisi tubuhnya. Beberapa pemikiran menghantui Naruto, tentang siapa Sakura sebenarnya, seberapa dekat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, atau apa hubungan mereka. Apa yang di bicarakan murid lain itu benar bahwa Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke.

 _'Si Teme itu bahkan mengajak pacarnya kerumahnya.'_ Naruto membatin seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau sudah datang, kenapa masih berdiri di luar?" suara Sasuke membuat Naruto terkesiap.

Naruto lantas segera menghambur pada Sasuke memeluknya erat yang sontak membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut.

"Curang! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau sudah punya pacar." kata Naruto merengek sambil merajukkan bibirnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sudah akan tahu Naruto pasti akan berpikir begini. Sasuke pun menjentik kening Naruto yang seketika langsung melepaskan pelukkanya.

"Sakura adalah sepupuku. Dobe." terang Sasuke.

"Eh? Sungguh?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto menengok ke arah Sakura, gadis berambut merah jambu itu hanya bersedekap dada memandang dua laki-laki didepanya.

"Apa ada yang salah jika Sasuke–kun sepupuku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hampir berpikir kau menghianatiku sebagai sahabatmu juga calon–"

"Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, Dobe." potong Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan Sasuke–kun dan Naruto–san lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sesuatu yang biasa di lakukan anak laki-laki." jawab Sasuke cepat lantas segera menyeret Naruto menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat agar si gadis merah jambu tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi kali ini.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Sakura–chan di luar 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak pelan lantas memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Naruto.

"Biarkan saja. Dia hanya akan mengganggu." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tak mengubris, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Sasuke lalu memperhatikan ke sekeliling kamar tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal bahwa Sakura adalah sepupumu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Orang-orang berpikir bahwa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih." kata Naruto mengerang pelan.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu berkata. "Kau cemburu?"

"Hoi! Hoi! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Teme! Kau seharusnya menerangkan status kalian yang sebenarnya. Juga, aku tidak pernah tahu kau dan Sakura itu sepupu." sahut Naruto.

"Kau yang baru saja mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dobe. Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki sepupu yang tinggal di Korea. Saat kita berusia 9 tahun Sakura pernah datang ke jepang dan tinggal di rumahku selama beberapa hari, tapi saat itu kau sakit dan tidak bertemu dengannya." terang Sasuke.

Naruto kembali merajukkan bibirnya, Sasuke melirik Naruto seketika ia segera menarik Naruto agar segera menjauh dari tempat tidurnya.

" _Baka!_ Tubuhmu basah!" Naruto hanya terkekeh dengan cengiran bodohnya. Sasuke lantas mengambil sebuah anduk dari lemari lalu mengeringkan rambut Naruto dengan anduk tersebut.

"Aku langsung berlari kemari begitu mendapat pesan darimu." terang Naruto masih terkekeh membiarkan Sasuke masih melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Lain kali cobalah menggunakan otakmu, Dobe." kata Sasuke

"Untuk apa aku harus menggunakan otakku, jika aku bisa mendapat perlakukan seperti ini saat tidak menggunakannya." Sasuke berhenti kedua matanya beradu dengan milik Naruto.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto lantas menjauh dari Naruto membiarkan mahluk kuning itu mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Ne Sasuke, kapan kau akan menerima lamaranku? Waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi." kata Naruto, dua bulan lebih sudah berlalu semua terasa begitu cepat Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau masih mempercayai kutukan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya merasa aku harus mempercayainya." jawab Naruto.

"Tidak akan." sahut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar akan mati?"

Hening. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto lantas berjalan menghampirinya. "Tidak akan."

"Sasuke–kun! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam? Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?! Sasuke–kun!" seruan Sakura dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke mencairkan suasana dingin yang telah berlangsung sesaat.

"Ck. Menyebalkan." Sasuke segera pergi menuju pintu dan membukanya menampakkan gadis merah jambu yang mencoba menengok kedalam kamar Sasuke.

"Pergilah, jangan menggangguku lagi." kata Sasuke.

"Baa–chan, menyuruhmu menjagaku selama aku di sini. Jika terjadi sesatu padaku bagaimana?" Sakura berkata Sasuke mendesah malas. Jika bukan karena orang tua Sakura dan orang tuanya Sasuke tidak akan menahan diri lebih lama pada sepupunya satu ini.

 _ **Grep–**_

"Teme. Kita belum selesai." wajah Sakura memerah begitu tangan karamel melingkar di pinggang Sasuke serta meyembunyikan tubuh polos pemiliknya di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa yang biasanya di lakukan anak laki-laki? Kau sungguh ingin bergabung?" Tanya Naruto namun Sakura masih mematung. Naruto tersenyum miring lalu berkata, "Jangan mengganggu, dan jangan dengarkan."

 _ **BAM!**_

"Kenapa kau melepaskan bajumu, Dobe?! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang tersebut hanya mengedikan bahunya, Naruto tidak polos sepenuhnya ia masih mengenakan celana pendek bermotif rubah berwarna orange. "Dengan begitu dia akan berhenti mengganggu." sahut Naruto.

"Dia akan berpikir kita melakukan 'sesuatu' di kamarku" erang Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus membuatnya berpikir? Kita bisa membuatnya menjadi nyata?" Naruto memerpendek jarak diantara dirinya dan Sasuke dengan menarik ujung lengan baju Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau sungguh ingin melakukannya denganku?" Naruto berseru senang lantas segera memeluk lengan Sasuke manja, sementara Sasuke masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! _Usuratonkachi!"_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi hari itu saat kau meninggalkanku di halte kau mendapat pesan dari Itachi-nii untuk menggantikannya menjemput Sakura di bandara?"

"Hn."

"Dan hari itu saat kita bertemu di pertokoan kau sedang menemani Sakura melihat-lihat kota karena lagi-lagi Itachi-nii memberikan tugas yang seharusnya di berikan padanya padamu?"

"Hn"

Naruto ber-oh-ria sekarang semua sudah jelas, Naruto tersenyum lebar entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu lega.

"Kau bilang mau bermain game, lalu kenapa sekarang kita pergi keluar?" gumam Naruto seraya memandang langit sore yang sudah lebih cerah tanpa awan mendung di atasnya.

"Sakura terus mencurigai kita setelah kau bicara dengannya, dia hanya akan menjadi masalah baru jika mengadukkannya pada orang lain." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti di dekat kubangan air lantas Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu Naruto bertanya, "Apa jika orang lain–maksudmu orang tuamu dan Itachi-nii tahu hubungan kita benar-benar masalah besar?"

"Tidak. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman kau tahu itu, jika mereka tahu kau seperti ini mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut. Hal yang aku takutkan adalah mereka akan menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu, walau bagaimana pun kau tetap sahabat baikku." terang Sasuke.

Naruto tak bergeming, ia mengerti sekarang. Orang tua Sasuke belum tentu setuju jika anak mereka menjadi abnormal. Dan jika hal itu terjadi lalu Naruto harus menjauh, Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Sasuke bertanya mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Aku masih kesulitan beraktivitas dengan tangan seperti ini." Naruto terkekeh kecil begitu teringat beberapa hari sebelumnya Sasuke lah yang membantunya melakukan banyak hal.

"Karena itu kita tidak bermain game, kau akan kesulitan bermain nantinya." kata Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto segera mengejar Sasuke dan mengimbanginya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu. Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemanimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dengan alasan itu." jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, dengan terus menatap dan melangkah kedepan. "Apa kau sudah makan? Aku sedang baik hati hari ini?" lanjut Sasuke.

Senyum Naruto mengembang lebar lantas segera merangkul Sasuke erat, "Tentu saja aku belum makan! Ayo ke ramen Ichiraku!"

.

.

.

 _ **Trangg~**_

"Sial!" kaleng minuman kosong yang baru saja di lempar oleh si pengumpat menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di kaki seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat.

Pejalan kaki tersebut menengok dan menemukan seorang remaja dengan luka lebam dan pakaian yang lusuh. Selama beberapa saat ia mengamati remaja tersebut hingga remaja itu menyadari tatapan si pejalan kaki.

"Yahiko?"

Remaja tersebut terkesiap dan langsung melangkah mundur, bagaimana bisa ia lupa lelaki tersebut yang telah membuatnya di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Kabuto tersenyum lantas meranjak menghampiri mantan siswa Konoha High School tersebut. "Sepertinya setelah kau di keluarkan dari sekolah membuatmu semakin menyedihkan."

"Diam kau brengsek! Mau apa kau muncul di depanku!" sekali lagi Kabuto tersenyum setelah Yahiko berteriak padanya.

"Sayang sekali kau masih di bawah umur, bukan kah seharusnya saat ini kau tinggal di penjara atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini? Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, bukan hanya tentang masalahmu dengan Naruto karena hal sepele–" Kabuto menepuk-nepuk bahu Yahiko membersihkan bajunya dari kotoran yang menempel.

"–Kau terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya kau bisa mengontrol emosimu yang meledak-ledak itu. Tapi aku menyukainya." lanjut Kabuto.

"Apa?" Yahiko memasang tanda curiga pada lelaki berkacamata ini, ia mulai mendapat perasaan bahwa lelaki ini bukan lawannya tetapi juga bukan berpihak padanya. Lelaki ini mungkin saja lebih licik darinya.

"Aku perlu seseorang sepertimu–"

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan." Naruto mendesis pelan, kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada sementara Sasuke di kelilingi beberapa siswi sebagian adik kelas sebagian lagi teman sekelasnya.

Pagi-pagi buta mereka sudah menunggu Sasuke yang pagi ini datang bersama Naruto, sejak Sakura datang satu persatu siswi di sana mulai terang-terangan mendekati Sasuke.

Lihat saja mereka bahkan kini berani mengabaikan aura gelap Naruto yang sudah di tendang menyingkir dari sisi Sasuke. Wajah pemuda pirang tersebut mengerut kesal, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke itu populer di kalangan perempuan. Selama ini tak satu pun di antara mereka yang berani mendekati Sasuke, tentu saja karena Naruto ibarat tameng yang menghalagi mahluk bergender perempuan tersebut. Mereka bahkan menyebut Naruto posessif pada Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah menjauh lantaran Sasuke masih terlalu sibuk melayani gadis-gadis remaja itu. Kelereng gelap Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang meninggalkannya di belakang, lantas Sasuke mencoba lebih keras untuk menghindari mereka dan segera menyusul Naruto.

Pandangan Sasuke menyebar, hingga ia menangkap Naruto tengah bicara dengan siswa berambut merah yang yang di ketahui adalah Gaara.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil, kepala kuning Naruto menoleh kemudian berkata.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan orang-orang itu?"

Entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai nada suara Naruto yang terkesan kesal padanya. Lalu apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan bersama Gaara di sini–pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Naru–chan." Gaara mengacak-acak rambut Naruto lantas meranjak pergi.

"Naru-chan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, ia mulai bertanya sudah sejauh mana hubungan kedekatan Naruto dan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi ke kelasku, aku akan kekelasmu saat jam istirahat." Naruto mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya, pemuda pirang tersebut segersa melengos pergi yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke semakin mengerutkan wajahnya.

.

Sasuke menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tanganya seraya menengok keluar jendela, ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Suara bising kelas akan berbagai kesibukan murid-murid di jam istirahat sama sekali tidak di perdulikannya, Sakura sudah tidak lagi mengganggunya karena dia sudah mempunyai teman baru sekarang.

Namun sejumlah siswi mulai mendekatinya, bahkan berani menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia mendapat pengakuan langsung dan beberapa surat cinta hari ini, tapi tak satu pun berita pernyataan cinta tersebut sampai pada Naruto. Padahal dulu sewaktu mereka pertama kali masuk sekolah SMP maupun SMA Sasuke juga banyak menerima pengakuan cinta tapi ia selalu menyembunyikannya dari Naruto.

Sasuke sangat mengenal sifat Naruto, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika mengetahuinya.

"Oi Teme."

Sasuke menengok dan menemukan Naruto telah berdiri tepat di samping mejanya. Sasuke mengamati Naruto, Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres padanya.

"Saat dalam perjalanan kemari aku bertemu seseorang, dia menitipkan ini padaku." Naruto meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu kembali berkata. "Jangan terus menatapku begitu, seseorang meletakan hatinya di dalam surat ini."

Naruto meranjak begitu selesai bicara dengan Sasuke. "Mau kemana kau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Toilet." Jawab Naruto sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas Sasuke.

Naruto meremas tanganya dengan kepala tertunduk, ia meringis pelan entah apa yang sudah terjadi perasaan sesak itu tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya.

.

 _"Kau sungguh ingin menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke hari ini?"_

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya begitu nama 'Sasuke' terdengar olehnya. Naruto segera mencari-cari siapa orang yang tengah membicarakaan calon pengantinnya sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu._

 _Mata Naruto pun menangkap dua orang siswi yang tengah berbincang-bincang tak jauh di depannya._

 _"Aku akan memberikan surat ini pada Sasuke-kun. Sudah sangat lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini, aku akan memberikan surat ini langsung padanya." kata siswi berambut merah panjang dengan name-tag Sara._

 _"Semoga beruntung! Kuharap Sasuke juga menyukaimu." siswi lain yang bersama Sara menepuk bahunya lantas berbelok ke arah lain setelah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya._

 _Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengarnya percakapan mereka bergegas menyusul Sara, siswi yang di ketahui merupakan siswi kelas 2–C._

 _Sara memegangi erat surat berbungkus amplop pink dengan tanda hati di pojok kanannya. Dengan senyum merekah ia melangkah lebih cepat menuju kelas Sasuke._

 _Sara merupakan siswi dengan segudang prestasi sama seperti Sasuke, mereka berdua bahkan pernah menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam sejumlah kejuaraan dan berhasil memenangkannya._

 _Bukan hanya pintar, Sara juga memiliki wajah yang cantik bukan rahasia lagi jika Sara adalah primadona di kalangan siswa KHS. Siapa sangka ternyata gadis bak bintang tersebut menaruh hati pada Sasuke._

 _ **Sret–**_

 _Sara terkejut begitu tanganya di tarik hingga menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya beradu dengan sepasang Shappire Naruto._

 _Kedua kening Sara nyaris bertaut, ia mencoba melepaskan cengraman Naruto namun cengraman tersebut terlalu kuat sehingga sulit untuknya melepaskanya._

 _Naruto menyetet Sara ke sisi lain koridor yang lebih sepi kemudian Sara berkata._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menarikku kemari?" Nada suara Sara terdengar tidak suka terlebih orang yang menariknya adalah Naruto._

 _"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto mendesak._

 _Sara menepis tangan Naruto dalam sekali hetak dan kali ini ia berhasil melepaskannya._

 _"Apa kau akan melarangku jika aku menyukainya?" sahut Sara ia mempererat cengramananya pada suratnya._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Sasuke juga menyukaimu?!" Naruto berkata dengan agak membentak, Sara samakin mengeratkan kepalan tanganya, dari awal ia sudah tahu Naruto adalah rintangan terberat untuk mendapatkan Sasuke._

 _"Selama ini kau selalu menghalagi orang-orang yang ingin mendekati Sasuke. Tapi apa kau tahu apa Sasuke nyaman dengan semua itu? Kau terus menempel padanya seolah-olah Sasuke adalah milikmu seorang, apa kau tahu apa Sasuke ingin juga ingin dekat orang lain? Kau menjauhkan Sasuke dari orang-orang. Apa kau pikir Sasuke benar-benar nyaman dengan semua yang kau lakukan?!" Sara berseru sejak dulu ia sangat ingin mengatakan ini pada Naruto, Naruto lah yang menbuat orang-orang menjaga jarak dari Sasuke._

 _Naruto termenung latas Sara kembali melanjutkan, "Kau melamar Sasuke dan mengejarnya, tapi apa kau tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Apa kau tahu betapa mejijikannya semua itu? Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang orang lain untuk menyukai, aku menyukainya dan aku berhak untuk memperjuangkan perasaanku pada Sasuke."_

 _"Hentikan!" Naruto membentak lebih keras perasaanya kalut, bendungan air mata yang sejak tadi Sara pertahankan akhirnya runtuh dan membasahi pipinya._

 _"Apa kau sudah sadar bahwa Sasuke hanya kasihan padamu selama ini. Kau yatim piatu yang di adopsi bukan hanya karena kau aneh tapi juga abnormal, tapi kau masih berani meminta Sasuke untuk menikah denganmu? Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Bukankah di sini kau yang egois?"_

 _"Cukup!"_

 _"Kau harus menyadari semua ini, agar kau berhenti menjadi beban untuk Sasuke. Kau harus sadar siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku menyukai Sasuke dan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk menghalangiku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blue mau nanya nih rating ff ini di ganti apa gak bagusnya ? Blue emang suka gak nentu tau-tau kepengen naikin ratingnya :3 kalaunya di naikin chap mendatang bakal ada lemon, tapi kalaunya bagusan T aja gak akan ada macem-macem di ff ini. Blue juga sebenernya gak pengen nularin otak blue udah tercemar ini sama para readers yang masih polos :'v

Tapi jiwa fojushi akutnya blue terus maksa blue bikin lemon demi kolor buriknya om Kishi blue bingung :3 blue harus gimana :'v ?

Btw thanks buat yg setia nungguin updatetan ff ini :D juga yang baru baca, yg fav follow review makasih juga :*

Kalau ada typo maaf ya laptop blue rusak susah ngetik kalau di hp :3 #curcol

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	5. MAAF

**Marry Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **\- SasuNaru -**

 **#Chapter 05#**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di tengah sepi halaman belakang sekolah samar terdengar isak tangis kecil.

Di dekat pagar tepat di bawah pohon Sakura seorang siswi dengan surai merah tergerai panjang menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

Ia menangis karena ia tidak tahu apa dia sudah ia lakukan benar atau justru salah.

Sara sudah lama menyukai Sasuke namun ia tak kunjung berani mengungkapkan perasaanya karena Naruto, sahabat Sasuke yang tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Begitu siswi pindahan yang sudah di konfirmasi adalah sepupu Sasuke yakni Sakura datang, Sara memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan perasaanya lewat sepucuk surat.

Meskipun ia ragu, karena ia juga hampir menyerah saat Naruto melamar Sasuke di perpustakaan hari itu. Namun setelah Sara terus mengamati, Sasuke tidak menganggab Naruto lebih dari sekedar teman kecil. Hal itu yang membuatnya kembali yakin untuk melakukan semua ini.

Ia ingin menjadi egois sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan pada Sasuke. Meskipun itu akan membuatnya menjadi gadis jahat, ia ingin meperjuangkan perasaanya hingga ia benar-benar menyerah.

Sara menyeka jejak air mata di wajahnya sekali lagi, sesaat kemudian ia menyadari ada seseorang yang datang.

Kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, Sara menundukkan wajahnya enggan memperlihatkan dirinya yang kacau di depan orang yang ia sukai.

Sasuke tak kunjung bersuara hingga satu menit kemudian. "Kau yang menulis surat ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku celananya.

Sara mengangguk kecil, lalu Sasuke kembali berkata. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang si idiot itu katakan padamu, tapi ku rasa kau harus tahu bagiku hubungan kami lebih dari yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang bukan apa-apa, tapi begitu penting bagiku. Dan ada banyak janji yang belum kami pehuni."

Sara terhenyak ia meremas ujung roknya namun masih setia mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke, "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang orang sebut dengan cinta, jika kau mengerti aku akan mengembalikan ini." Sasuke menyodorkan surat milik Sara kembali ke pemiliknya dan Sara mengambil kembali suratnya.

Lantas dengan begitu Sasuke kemudian pergi, meninggalkan gadis malang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, sudah 15 menit Sasuke berdiri di sana namun ia tak kunjung melihat Naruto.

Beberapa temannya sudah pergi dan Sasuke yakin jika semua teman sekelas Naruto pun sudah meninggalkan sekolah.

Sasuke nengok ke arah bangunan sekolah sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan meranjak dari tempatnya.

Tidak berselang lama setelah kepergian Sasuke, sosok Naruto akhirnya mucul, sejak tadi ia hanya bersembunyi dan menunggu Sasuke pergi. Mungkin Sasuke sudah mengerti saat ini Naruto tidak ingin pulang bersama dengannya.

Naruto berjalan gontai sama sekali tidak telihat bermangat, pikirannya pun terbang entah kemana. Setelah kejadian tadi siang Naruto merasa menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang terbaik.

"Bus mu baru saja pergi." Naruto menengok dan menemukan Kabuto entah sejak kapan berdiri di halte yang sama dengannya.

Di arah sebelah kirinya bus yang merupakan bus terakhir sudah melaju pergi, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya. Sepertinya kali ini Naruto akan pulang berjalan kaki.

"Naruto-san."

"Eh?" Naruto terkesiap pikiran dan jiwanya sedang tidak menyatu saat ini, Kabuto mengernyit karena Naruto sangat tidak fokus.

"Aku hanya berpikir apa kau butuh tumpangan?" lanjutnya.

Naruto mengerjap menunjukan pose berpikir yang lucu.

.

.

"Kau bisa makan sesukamu, aku yang teraktir." kata Kabuto.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dan segera menyantap hidangan yang telah menanti di depan mata. Kabuto tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto makan dengan begitu lahab, ia pun tidak hanya duduk diam memandangi Naruto makan, ia juga memakan makaannya hanya saja lebih tenang dari pada Naruto.

Bermula saat Kabuto mengajak Naruto pulang bersamanya sampai cacing sialan di perut Naruto berkumandang sehingga Kabuto memutuskan untuk memberi makan penumpangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengantar pulang.

" _Hic_." Naruto menutup mulut begitu tiba-tiba ia cegukan, Kabuto menyadarinya dan segera menyodorkan segelas air pada Naruto, dan dalam sekejap mata tandas di teguk Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kabuto.

" _Hic!_ " Kabuto baru akan mencari cara lain agar Naruto berhenti cegukan, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyambar sebotol minuman yang di bawa oleh seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di dekat meja mereka hingga habis tak tersisa.

Kabuto tak sempat mencegah, apa Naruto memang begitu ceroboh hingga tak peduli apa pun yang ia minum. Kabuto segera meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan. Pelayan tersebut tidak jadi memprotes dan memilih mengambil ulang pesanan milik pelanggan lain.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku masih cegu- _hic_ -kan." jawab Naruto.

Kabuto lantas meranjak dari tempatnya di ikuti oleh Naruto dan mereka membayar apa saja yang telah mereka pesan.

"Naruto-san?" Kabuto memanggil terdengar agak cemas begitu Naruto berjalan hampir terhuyung ke depan.

"Aku mau _hic_ pulang. Kepalaku pusing." Naruto bergumam, Kabuto berpikir mungkin ini pengaruh dari minuman yang Naruto minum.

Kabuto tahu minuman apa itu salah satu jenis _Wine_ dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi, ia juga tidak menyangka Naruto bisa menghabiskan wine tersebut satu botol sekaligus. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya Naruto tak kunjung berhenti cegukan.

Didepan Naruto masih berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung hampir terjatuh jika Kabuto tidak segera menangkapnya, untungnya Naruto tidak berat dan itu memudahkan Kabuto untuk membawanya menuju mobilnya.

Belum sempat Kabuto memasukkan tubuh Naruto seluruhnya ke dalam mobil sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Naruto."

Kabuto memutar tubuhnya 180 derajad dan menemukan remaja tak asing menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sasuke bertanya penuh selidik sementara Naruto hanya begumam pelan dengan mata yang hanya seperempat terbuka.

"Naruto tidak sengaja memimun minuman beralkohol. Dan sekarang sepertinya dia mabuk." terang Kabuto yang masih menahan tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke kembali beralih pada Naruto, tidak aneh bagi Sasuke jika apa yang Kabuto ceritakan memang benar adanya karena Sasuke mengenal Naruto sebagai seseorang yang sangat ceroboh.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Sasuke berkata, dan tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Kabuto Sasuke mengambil Naruto dan memapah Naruto pergi menjauh.

Kabuto tidak melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkan Sasuke yang mengambil alih Naruto, terlihat dari pemuda raven tersebut bahwa dia jauh lebih mencemaskan Naruto dan tentunya lebih mudah karena Sasuke mengetahui rumah Naruto.

.

"Kapan kau berhenti bersikap bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau mabuk seperti ini, Dobe." Sasuke menggerutu dan Naruto terus menggumam aneh tanpa arti.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Naruto mendorong Sasuke mejauh hingga ia berjalan sendiri meskipun beberapa kali hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Idiot! Mau kemana kau dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Lantas segera menarik tangan Naruto hingga hampir menabraknya

"Jangan membantuku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "Siapa yang kau bilang mabuk? Aku bisa pulang sendiri, pergilah." lanjut Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baru satu langkah dan seketika tubuh Naruto tumbang, berutung Sasuke bisa menangkapnya dan akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Kau selalu menyulitkanku, _usuratonkachi._ "

Sasuke memang berniat ingin menemui Naruto, tapi siapa sangka Sasuke malah bertemu dengan Naruto dan dalam ke adaan mabuk seperti ini. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika Naruto akan semerepotkan ini saat mabuk.

"Aku mau di bawa kemana?" Naruto bertanya terdengar seperti orang mengigau.

"Pulang." jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku?" Naruto menengok wajah Sasuke yang terus menatap kedepan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke mengubris, Naruto seperti ini karena pengaruh alkohol–pikir Sasuke, Naruto tanpa alkohol saja kadang bersikap seperti orang tidak waras jadi Sasuke akan memakluminya.

"Apa kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Dan Sasuke hanya mejawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Ck. Bicaramu seperti si Teme saja." Naruto merengut sebal lantas Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

Sasuke melirik Naruto di belakangnya kemudian menghela nafas, ia mulai berpikir apa Naruto benar-benar sedang kesal padanya.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam lagi dan melajutkan langkahnya dengan masih menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Aku menghindarinya seharian ini." Naruto berkata terdengar lirih sambil menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih mendengarkan racauan Naruto. "Jangan katakan ini pada Sasuke, aku akan menghajarmu jika kau sampai membocorkannya. Aku terus berpikir apa aku menjadi beban untuknya." lanjut Naruto, Sasuke memelankan jalannya dan mendengarkan Naruto lebih seksama.

"Aku juga terus bertanya, apa dia pernah merasa jijik padaku, atau berpikir untuk meninggalkanku sendirian. Apa menurutmu selama ini dia hanya kasihan padaku?" Naruto bertanya, dan Sasuke masih tak bersuara.

"Aku akan menjauh jika memang aku sebuah menjadi beban, dia si Teme itu selalu mengatakan aku menyulitkannya." Sasuke tak bergeming, ia ingin bersuara namun tenggorokonnya terasa tercekat.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengumpulkan suaranya, hingga akhirnya berhasil.

"Naruto–"

 _ **Zrashhhhhhhhhhh!**_

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur lantas Sasuke bergegas untuk segera sampai di rumah Naruto yang sudah tidak jauh lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke akhirnya tiba di kediaman Naruto ia segera menurunkan Naruto dan mencari-cari kunci rumah dikantung Naruto.

Setelah menemukan kunci yang ia cari Sasuke segera membawa Naruto masuk.

Tubuh keduanya basah kuyup dan Sasuke segera menarik Naruto begitu Naruto akan pergi ketempat tidurnya.

"Kau harus mengganti bajumu dulu, Dobe!" Sasuke berkata namun Naruto hanya mengerang tak jelas sementara Sasuke melepaskan seragam atas Naruto.

Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan terus memperhatikan Sasuke menanggalkan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Belum selesai Sasuke melepaskan baju seragam Naruto, Naruto sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya lebih dulu ke atas tempat tidur. Otomatis Sasuke juga ikut tertarik dan hampir menimpa tubuh Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai, Dobe!" Sasuke memprotes namun dengkuran halus Naruto membuatnya terdiam.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto lamat-lamat. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kembali apa yang Naruto katakan saat dalam perjalan pulang tadi. Apa Naruto bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjauh darinya setelah ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa, apa, dan bagaimana keadaan Naruto. Karena sejak awal Sasuke hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk datang pada Naruto.

Sasuke menggantungkan tanganya pada kacing terakhir baju Naruto. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian jemarinya beralih mengusap sudut mata Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berair. Jemari Sasuke berhenti begitu kelopak mata Naruto kembali terbuka meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Pandangan Sasuke sejurus dengan Naruto dan saat itu juga tangan Naruto terulur dan menarik leher Sasuke hingga menautkan bibir mereka.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menyesapi ciumannya. Naruto berani melumat bibir Sasuke selang beberapa detik kemudian.

Sementara Sasuke tak melakukan apapun meskipun ia memang terkejut atas tindakan Naruto.

Lama ciuman itu berlangsung dan akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Naruto tidak sepenuhnya mabuk saat ini, kesadaranya mulai kembali setelah terkena air hujan. Yang Naruto lakukan dengan mencium Sasuke hanya ingin mengetahui apa Sasuke akan membalasnya atau tidak, nyatanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming meski juga tidak menolak.

Bagi Naruto ini cukup untuknya, setelah ini ia tidak akan mengejar Sasuke lagi serta menjadi Naruto yang hanya sebatas teman baik Sasuke dan melupakan apa yang ia yakini mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi berpura-pura tertidur dan Sasuke akan menjauh darinya.

Namun yang Naruto dapat setelahnya membuatnya sangat terkejut, Naruto merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya sekali lagi, tidak. Tidak hanya sekali bahkan ini melebihi ciuman mereka yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke begitu menguasai akan bibirnya dengan ciuman yang mendominasi. Naruto membuka matanya dan kembali bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang memandangnya sayu.

Naruto membuka mulutnya begitu ciuman Sasuke semakin menuntut dan dengan cepat lidah Sasuke segera melesak masuk kedalam gua hangat mulutnya.

"Hnggg...mmngghhhhh..." lenguhan indah Naruto membuat ciuman mereka kian memanas. Tangan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke semakin erat memperintim kedekatan mereka dengan tubuh yang sema-sama menempel dengan balutan pakaian yang masih basah.

Desahan yang terdengar di sela-sela tautan mereka semakin membuat keduanya bergairah dan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Bahkan hanya karena ciuman mereka Naruto merasa celananya mulai menyempit.

"Mmhhh..ahhh.." Naruto melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan benang-benang saliva yang terbentang menghubungkan dirinya dan Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini karena Naruto tidak pernah bisa menebak hati dan pikiran teman ravennya ini.

Naruto terus bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan, kenapa Sasuke menciumnya. Lalu apa Sasuke akan menolak jika Naruto melakukannya lagi.

Naruto ragu namun ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Naruto mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan untuk kesekian kali bibir mereka bertemu, namun Naruto mendapat balasan kali ini. _Ya Tuhan_ Naruto tidak tahu bahwa rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dadanya dan darahnya berdesir dengan begitu deras hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa mendidih serta jantungnya yang bedegup kian kencang.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh pinggang ramping Naruto kemudian naik hingga menemukan tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang.

Naruto mendesah tertahan, suaranya teredam oleh ciuman mereka sementara Sasuke masih memainkan kedua nipplenya.

"Mmpphhh...ahh..T-temehh..." Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke yang telah beralih menghisap tulang selangkanya kemudian lehernya.

Wajah Naruto berubah merah padam, tubuhnya kian terbakar oleh libidonya sendiri. Dan ia terus menginginkan lebih akan sentuhan Sasuke.

 _ **Warning Lemon Area.**_

Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga menyingkir dari atasnya, deru nafas keduanya cepat Naruto bahkan tidak tahu itu nafas siapa. Sasuke ia biarkan merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingnya, dan Naruto kemudian merangkak di atasnya.

Pakaian yang menggantung di tubuhnya akhirnya Naruto tanggalkan dan ia lempar sesukanya. Naruto merendahkan kepalanya dan kembali mencumbu bibir Sasuke, Naruto melepaskan baju yang Sasuke kenakan tanpa membiarkan bibir mereka terlepas lama. Jemari menyusuri lekuk tubuh Sasuke meraba dada bidang Sasuke dan abs samar yang terbentuk di perut Sasuke.

Hingga ia tiba menyentuh celana Sasuke, Naruto memberanikan menyelipkan tangannya kedalam sana meski Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya.

Naruto memaksa dan ia semakin memperintim ciuman mereka. Cengraman Sasuke melonggar dan akhirnya Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang sudah bangun di bawah sana. Wajah Sasuke mengernyit lantaran untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan sentuhan asing pada kejantanannya.

Naruto juga tidak jauh berbeda ini juga pertama kalinya ia menyentuh milik orang lain selain miliknya sendiri. Naruto gugup bukan main, dan ia memutuskan memberikan sevice berupa pijatan lembut pada adik kecil Sasuke tersebut.

Naruto melepaskan tautan mereka dan pandangan mereka beradu dalam waktu yang lama. Naruto menambah untuk mengurut dan mengocok kejantanan Sasuke yang kian mengeras. Deru nafas keduanya menggebu-gebu dan Naruto semakin tidak tahan dengan celananya yang juga terus menyempit.

Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana besarnya penis Sasuke dan penisnya yang mulai ereksi di bawah sana, entah kenapa pikiran Naruto semakin meliar dengan sejuta fantasinya tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

 _ **Srettt**_

Sasuke berhasil menggulingkan Naruto dengan cepat dari atasnya, Naruto terkejut tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut Sasuke melumat bibirnya lebih panas dan tangannya mengeryangi hampir seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mendesah begitu Sasuke menghujami tubuhnya dengan kecupan, isapan dan gigitan hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Lenguhan Naruto terdengar begitu Sasuke menghisap nipple Naruto dengan lidahnya yang bermain nakal dan sesekali menggigitnya.

Naruto mengerang frustasi, ia ingin segera menanggalkan celananya karena di bawah sana begitu menyiksa. Sasuke turun menuju perut Naruto hingga sampai pada celana Naruto, Sasuke berhasil melepaskan seluruh penghalang bagian bawah Naruto dalam sekali sentak. Membuat Naruto mendesah lega karena akhirnya telah bebas dari siksaan penisnya yang menegang.

Naruto menyambut Sasuke begitu Sasuke kembali Naik dan menghirup ceruk Naruto dan aromanya yang begitu memabukkan.

Tubuh mereka mempel sehingga kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan meski milik Sasuke masih di bungkus celana.

"Aahh..Sasukehh.." Naruto mendesah tepat di telinga Sasuke, Naruto tidak tahan jika menunggu lebih lama ia ingin segera memuaskan hasratnya entah bagaimana caranya.

Naruto menurunkan celana Sasuke dan menanggalkannya persis seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Sengatan listrik terasa menyengat kemaluannya begitu kejantanan mereka yang sama-sama menegang bersentuhan tanpa penghalang.

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya, kedua Onyx dan Shappire tersebut telah mengabut, kabut nafsu telah membutakan keduanya.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka kedua pahanya dan batang penis Sasuke menyentuh lubang analnya.

Naruto takut karena ini adalah pertama kali untuknya, namun begitu Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-tapat Naruto merasakan ciuman lembut membuainya bersamaan dengan itu Naruto merasakan sebagian dari tubuh Sasuke melesak masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Naruto menjerit tak kuasa mehan rasa sakit di bawah sana, terlebih sebelumnya Sasuke tidak melakukan penetralan terlebih dahulu.

Nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajah Naruto sejurus kemudian jemari Sasuke menyeka air mata Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lantas ia menemukan Sasuke memandangnya dengan raut cemas. Tangan Naruto terulur dan ia memeluk pemuda raven tersebut erat.

Sasuke lantas mendorong lagi penisnya hingga tertanam penuh dalam tubuh Naruto. Selang 3 menit kemudian Sasuke bergerak perlahan hingga Naruto mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan penis Sasuke yang bersarang di dalamnya.

"Nghh...S-sasukehh...ah..ahh..ahhh..hhh-ahhh.." Naruto memeluk Sasuke kian erat begitu tumbukan Sasuke tepat mengenai G-spotnya dan berulang-ulang Sasuke membentur titik tersebut. Nafas berat Sasuke menahan suara desahannya akibat pelukan erat dinding rectum Naruto pada penisnya.

Deras hujan di luar sana terabaikan begitu saja oleh kegiatan panas dua anak adam yang begelut oleh desahan-desan penuh kenikamatan begitu benda besar dan keras itu menyodok lubangnya dengan keras menggetarkan setiap sendi-sendiri di tubuh dan membawanya lebih dekat dengan surga dunia yang mereka ciptakan. Atau lubang ketat dan sempit yang terus menjempit bahkan seperti ingin memeras miliknya yang tertanam di dalam sana. Suara becek dalam lubang anal Naruto semakin memperiuh suara-suara di sana antara suara Sasuke dan Naruto yang bersahutan dan dua daging yang bertubrukan serta decit ranjang yang tak henti bergoyang.

"Ughh...Aku hampir sampai.." Naruto mengocok penisnya sendiri semantara Sasuke mempercepat sodokkannya. Tidak berlangsung lama otot perut Naruto mengejang, dada Naruto membusung dan pinggangnya melengkung indah bersamaan dengan menyemburnya hasrat yang sejak tadi tertahan dalam dirinya hingga mengotori rubuh Sasuke dan tubuhnya sendiri.

2 menit kemudian hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke, pada sodokkan terakhir Sasuke membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam dan menembakkan cairan panas yang begitu banyak.

Sasuke ambruk di samping Naruto setelahnya, dan melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Naruto yang mengeluarkan cairan putih kental milik Sasuke bercampur dengan bercak darah milik Naruto. aktivitas mereka barusan begitu menguras tenaga tidak heran jika Naruto langsung tertidur setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Rasa pening yang menyiksa membuat keningnya nyaris bertaut, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka kemudian mengerjap.

Naruto terkesiap dari tidurnya, embun mentes di jendela kaca kamar Naruto. Wajahnya Naruto memucat dan ia segera memandang kesekelilingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto masih di landa kebingungan dengan kamarnya yang begitu berantakan dan tubuhnya yang tanpa busana hanya di lapisi oleh selembar selimut.

Naruto mencoba mencari-cari seseorang siapa tahu bisa menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi di sini. Tapi Naruto benar-benar sendirian tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

Naruto meranjak dari tempat tidurnya namun seketika rasa nyeri di bagian selatan tubuhnya menyerang membuat Naruto mematung di tempatnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Naruto pucat total seperti sesorang yang telah kehilangan jiwanya. Ia bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi meski harus merintih-rintih sakit.

Naruto memandangi dirinya di depan cermin dan menemukan beberapa tanda ke unguan di tubuhnya. Naruto mencengram rambutnya frustasi.

Apa yang terjadi semalam, bagaimana bisa berakhir dengan seperti ini. Naruto terus berpikir hingga begitu ia ingat semua ini berawal dari dirinya sendiri yang mencium Sasuke Naruto tercekat bahkan tak bisa menafas kemudian Naruto hanya bisa mengerang frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

.

Naruto baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya, dan begitu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian semalam terlintas di benaknya.

Wajahnya Naruto seketika memerah bahkan hampir menyerupai buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Bicara tentang Sasuke, apa Sasuke benar-benar pergi saat Naruto masih tertidur.

Kapan Sasuke pergi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya bahkan jejak Sasuke meninggalkan tepatnya pun sama sekali tidak ada. Entah kenapa Naruto malah jadi meragukan Sasuke meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto menaruh curiga Sasuke memang menginginkan dirinya jika tidak bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bercinta semalam.

Sasuke pergi menghilang bahkan sampai sekarang Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya padanya. Apa mungkin yang bersamanya semalam bukan Sasuke, Naruto terus meragukannya karena memang Naruto sulit percaya jika orang yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya adalah orang yang selama ini menolaknya bahkan sentuhan kecil pun Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Naruto meremas kedua tanganya, mungkin Naruto harus bertanya dan memastikannya sendiri agar semua menjadi lebih jelas, hubungan dan perasaan Sasuke padaya.

.

.

"Hari ini Naruto tidak masuk? Apa dia sakit? Kemarin dia terlihat agak berbeda?" Suigetsu bertanya sambil mengunyah apelnya.

Sasuke tak mengubris ia hanya terfokus pada buku di tanganya.

 _ **Srett–**_

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Suigetsu merebut buku yang ada di tangan Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari si empu. Sasuke merebut kembali bukunnya dari tangan Suigetsu dengan mudah dan bergumam pelan.

"Aku masih penasaran apa kau akan menerima lamaran Naruto? Dia masih mengejarmu 'kan? Bagaimana jika Naruto benar-benar menyukaimu?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke tak bergeming ia jadi teringat bagaimana Naruto berani menciumnya tadi malam, secara tidak langsung Naruto seperti mengatakan lewat bahasa tubuhnya bahwa Naruto menginginkan dirinya, dan memiliki sesuatu untuknya. Mungkin perasaan yang tak tersampaikan oleh kata-kata.

"Oi Sasuke! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Suigetsu melambai-lambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Sasuke kemudian bersedekap dada.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau juga terlihat agak berbeda hari ini, apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?" Suigetsu berniat menggoda tapi ternyata Sasuke sedang tidak bisa di ajak bercana saat ini. Dari raut wajahnya Sasuke sepertinya kesal padanya dan segera meninggalkan meja kantin sendirin.

Suigetsu mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, nanti juga Uchiha bungsu itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu dengan normal, sepulang sekolah Sasuke langsung pulang kerumahnya. Celotehan Sakura yang masih terus menanyakan kemana semalam ia pergi sama sekali tidak Sasuke pedulikan. Bahkan sepupunya itu lebih cerewet di bandingkan ibu dan kakaknya sendiri.

Sasuke segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya agar tak ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan tasnya Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Matanya terpejam di ikuti helaan nafas. Bohong jika Sasuke tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, ia bahkan dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas semua kejadian yang ia alami. Sasuke hilang kedali ia tidak bermaksud melakukan itu pada Naruto, itu sebabnya Sasuke merasa bersalah dan segera pergi tidak lama setelah Naruto tertidur dan sampai di rumahnya pukul 1 dini hari.

Setelah ini hubunganya dengan Naruto akan jauh lebih rumit dari sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Apa Sasuke harus bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa atau Sasuke meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Sasuke menggerang, kepalanya terasa buntu, tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan 'itu' . Jadi Sasuke tidak perlu bingung akan situasi di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Oi Naruto! Apa kau akan terus melamun di situ?!" seseorang berseru dan Naruto terkesiap begitu menyadari supir bus yang biasa mengantarnya ke sekolah telah menantinya.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lantas Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam bus dan mengambil tempat di bangku nomor 3 dari belakang. Naruto menengok keluar jendela dan selama perjalanan ia habiskan dengan melamun, tidak sadar jika sudah ada orang lain yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Naruto." seseoang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto, sekali lagi Naruto terkesiap dan begitu ia menengok ke samping ia menemukan Gaara telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti seseorang yang di lilit hutang." celetuk Gaara, sementara Naruto hanya mendengus pelan.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, dan mau tak mau Naruto ikut teralihkan oleh Gaara dan mereka pun mulai berbincang hingga tiba di sekolah mereka.

Naruto turun berbarengan dengan Gaara, saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang juga baru saja datang.

Canggung begitu lah hal yang bisa mendeskripsikan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Gaara melirik Naruto di sampingnya lalu Sasuke bergantian, entah bagaimana ia bisa membaca atmosfir di sekitatnya, tiba-tiba dia mengatakan pergi lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, sehingga tingkat kecangguan di antara Sasuke dan Naruto kian meningkat.

"Pagi." Naruto menyapa lebih dulu, demi dewa jasin Naruto tidak pernah bicara segugup ini pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut seadanya seperti biasa, entah bagaimana Uchiha itu berhasil menyembunyikan kecanggunganya dengan baik.

Dan sialnya Naruto kebingunan setengah mati untuk bicara apa lagi agar mereka bisa keluar dari zona ini.

"Oi Naruto! Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Kakashi-sensei minggu lalu?" Naruto mengucap syukur tiada henti begitu Kiba datang dan memukul kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku belum mengerjakannya, k-kalau begitu aku akan mencari Utakata untuk menyalin tugas!" Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang kebingungan melihat tingkah Naruto barusan.

Kiba melirik ke arah Sasuke sekilas kemudian mengedikan bahunya lantas ia pun melenggang pergi menyusul Naruto.

.

.

Naruto sampai di kelasnya dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Naruto terus menggerutu lantaran ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk saat ini, rasanya begitu aneh beberapa hari sebelumnya mereka masih bisa mengobrol dengan santai dan Naruto bisa menempel-nempeli Sasuke sesukanya tapi sekarang jangankan bicara bertatap muka pun Naruto tidak berani.

 _ **Plakk**_

Naruto meringis begitu kepalanya di hantam oleh setumpuk buku, begitu ia melihat si tersangka Naruto menemukan Kiba di sana.

"Katakan apa terjadi sesuatu yang hebat antara kau dan Sasuke? Kalian tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya?" kiba menarik kursi dan segera duduk menghadap Naruto.

Kiba sedang dalam mode kepo yang cukup akut, dan jika sudah begini Naruto akan begitu malas meladeninya. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada masalah yang belum kami luruskan." sahut Naruto.

Kiba memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto penuh curiga, lalu berata, "Sehari sebelumnya kau menjadi pemurung, besoknya absen dari sekolah, dan hari ini kau bersikap aneh."

"Ck. Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi namun Naruto masih belum meranjak dari bangkunya, biasanya dia yang lebih dulu keluar dari kelas untuk mendatangi Sasuke sebelum pergi ke kantin. Tapi sekarang Naruto menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang masih tertinggal di kelas sendirian.

Begitu juga halnya di kelas Sasuke, pemuda keturuan Uchiha itu masih betah duduk di bangkunya sementara dua temannya sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu setelah gagal membujuk Sasuke untuk pergi bersama mereka.

.

Lama Naruto hanya berdiam di kelasnya hingga akhirnya Naruto memantabkan hatinya untuk pergi dan memberanikan diri bicara dengan Sasuke meskipun ia masih merasa tak begitu yakin bisa melakukannya.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya pergi menuju kelas Sasuke. Namun begitu sampai Naruto di sana, Naruto sama sekali tidak menemukan Sasuke.

Naruto baru akan berpikir untuk kembali ke kelasnya, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering dan ia menemukan sebuah pesan di sana.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu yang mana langsung menampilkan langit luas dengan cahaya matahari yang mengintip malu-malu di balik awan. Begitu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya Naruto langsung menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

Sedikit ragu tapi Naruto tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekat hingga ia sampai di dekat pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke tersebut memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Sasuke berkata dan Naruto menunggu, karena tujuan Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke sama yaitu meluruskan apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Maaf."

Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat begitu kata maaf terucap dari bibi pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tidak tahu, kenapa ia ingin mengetahui alasan Sasuke meminta maaf padanya. Karena saat seseorang berkata maaf ada hal yang ia sesali, lalu apa yang sedang Sasuke sesal kan.

"Tentang malam itu." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto diam, nafasnya mulai sesak. Naruto merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, itu juga salahku. Aku benar-benar tidak waras bahkan aku seperti orang gila setelah sadar apa yang ku perbuat." kata Naruto di ikuti kekehan.

"Naruto."

Cengiran Naruto memudar, ia meringis pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya. "Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak bertemu denganku malam itu, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi."

Sasuke tak bergeming, sementara pandangannya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto.

"Kita sudah berteman begitu lama, aku tidak ingin merusaknya. Dengan terus bertingkah canggung, aku ingin melupakannya. Karena itu bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, lalu kita bisa bicara, tertawa, dan bermain bersama seperti dulu setelah kita berpelukan dan mengatakan sampai jumpa besok. Aku sungguh ingin kita bisa kembali seperti dulu," Naruto terisak bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jangan membenciku, dan jangan bertanya apapun lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Cukup temani aku dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan pemuda pirang tersebut menumpahkan persaannya lalu esoknya mereka akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

 _ **BAM!**_

Naruto menutup pintu cukup keras, punggungnya bersandar pada pintu kemudian tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan bahunya mulai gemetar.

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah tadi siang Naruto berpisah dengan Sasuke, hingga ia pulang kerumahnya.

Naruto tidak pernah tahu jika perasaannya akan begitu menyiksa, Naruto mengakui ada sesuatu yang lebih pada Sasuke. Ia menyukai teman laki-lakinya tersebut, entah sadar atau tidak perasaanya ini telah lama tumbuh bahkan jauh sebelum kutukan datangan padanya.

Namun begitu Sasuke meminta maaf padanya, itu seperti hantaman kuat untuknya. Sasuke telah menyesal atas apa yang tidak ingin Naruto sesali. Penyesalan datang saat seseorang melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dan bagi Sasuke apa yang telah mereka lakukan itu salah dan tidak seharusnya terjadi. Hal itu juga terjadi karena adanya penolakan dalam diri Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa perasaanya hanya sepihak.

Awalnya Naruto berpikir mungkin Sasuke juga menyukainya tapi sekarang Naruto begitu takut hubungan persahabatan mereka rusak hanya karena perasaan bodohnya.

Naruto menangis sekali lagi, kini ia juga menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

.

Sasuke baru saja tiba dan ia bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Menatap lantai kamarnya dengan dingin.

Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu tapi Sasuke masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dadanya, entah apa itu.

Sasuke buta akan perasaanya sendiri. Karena hubungannya dengan Naruto terlalu samar begitu pun juga dengan perasaanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto segera menoleh begitu suara sepupu Sasuke– _Sakura_. Berseru begitu melihat pemuda raven yang di panggilnya di serbu oleh siswi-siswi yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Pergilah! Apa kalian tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu, Sasuke!" Sakura melotot tajam menghalangi siswi-siswi tersebut untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Naru-chan! Apa kau akan diam saja aku butuh batuanmu!"

Naruto terlonjak begitu mendengar Sakura juga menyerukan namanya, _Membantu apa? Memangnya apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan?–_ pikir Naruto.

Sepertinya Naruto belum tahu, mungkin juga salah Sakura karena belum mengumumkan bahwa dia adalah SasuNaru Shiper. _Yeah–_ Sakura adalah seorang Fojushi akut, dan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura terus mengintrogasi Sasuke dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar hubungannya dengan Naruto. Meskipun sudah puluhan kali Sasuke mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

 _Toh memang benar begitu kan?_

"Naru-chan!" Sakura kembali memanggil dengan agak membentak, sontak Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menggandeng tanganya seperti yang kadang Naruto lakukan.

"Ayo pergi ke kelas, Teme." kata Naruto kemudian menyeret pemuda raven tersebut pergi dari sana.

Sakura menjerit senang ala fangirl labil, tidak sia-sia ia pindah kejepang jika di sini asupan fujonya bisa terpenuhi setiap hari. Hidup memang begitu indah pikirnya mengabaikan gerutuan kesal dari siswi-siswi yang menghadang Sasuke tadi.

.

"Naruto."

Pemuda bermata biru itu terkesiap, begitu suara baritone Sasuke memanggil namanya. Sasuke mengernyit melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ah! Teme aku lupa hari ini tim ku ada latihan, aku harus pergi," tanpa menunggu lama Naruto segera melengos pergi sepanjang waktu di sekolah beberapa kali Naruto bertingkah aneh.

Misalnya saja seperti sekarang, entah Naruto memang tidak pandai berbohong atau apa. Tangan Naruto itu masih sakit, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa ikut latihan basket bersama timnya.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu apa Naruto benar-benar pergi latihan atau malah ke tempat lain. Ia hanya merasa Naruto belum begitu siap kembali dekat dengannya. Mungkin membiarkan Naruto sendiri itu lebih baik.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di balik tembok, bersembunyi. Sementara Sasuke pergi berlawanan arah darinya.

 _Ini buruk!_

Naruto berbohong, dan Sasuke mengetahui itu. Naruto tidak sungguh-sungguh ikut latihan bersama teman-temannya, bagaimana bisa ia kesana yang ada Naruto malah di tendang keluar karena Kiba tidak mengizinkannya menyentuh bola.

Naruto pulang tidak lama setelah itu, kaki jenjang Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Hari ini Naruto sedang tidak ingin naik bus berjalan kaki mungkin lebih menyenangkan. Sambil menikmati langit sore siapa tahu Naruto bisa melupakan sejenak tentang masalahnya.

Bicara soal masalah, sepertinya ada satu masalah yang sudah menantinya di depan sana. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengetahuinya ia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

 _ **Brukk**_

Naruto menabrak sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Tersadar Naruto segera meminta maaf dan mengangkat wajahnya. Pupul mata Naruto membesar, dan tubuhnya gemetar begitu tahu siapa orang yang di tabraknya.

Yahiko menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, ia memendam rasa benci yang teramat besar. Karena Naruto lah ia berada di sini sekarang semakin liar dan semakin ganas.

Kelereng Yahiko melirik tangan kanan Naruto yang masih di perban. Sepertinya luka pada Naruto begitu sulit di sembuhkan, dan ia hanya tersenyum– _Tidak–_ Menyeringai melihatnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update lagi, banyak yg minta ratingnya di naikin meskipun beberapa ada yang minta tetap T tapi blue pengen bikin SasuNaru yang lebih greget lagi wkwkwwk maaf y :'Dv

Blue gak maksud buat ngulur2 waktu bikin Sasuke gak sadar2 sama perasaanya, cuma blue pengenya di waktu yg tepat aja nanti Sasuke ngaku sendiri ko kalau dia suka sama Naruto. Biarin mereka kejebak dalam FriendZone dulu XD

Buat yg minta jangan kebanyakan SasuNaru moment biar bisa fokus ke kutukannya Naru, tenang ko next chap blue usahain buat fokus kesitu & sidikit2 aja ada SasuNaru nya, karena tujuan dari kutukan itu sendiri buat bikin SasuNaru bersatu :'v

Mmm...Sasuke lembek? blue gak niat bikin Sasuke kayak gitu gak juga bikin jadi _Bastard/?_ soalnya di sini Sasuke itu Good Boy walau pun rada keluar juga jiwa _Bastard_ nya gara2 ngerape Naru :3 Sasuke gak pernah berantem kecuali dia berantem buat ngelindungin Naruto :'v anak teladan, kesayanganya tante Mikoto sama om Fugaku, tapi bukan berarti sama Itachi gak sayang :3 *plakk*

Maafkan blue kalau ada typo lagi ya ~ jangan kapok baca ffnya blue, makasih udah baca review, follow & fav

see u next chap :D

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	6. TERLAMBAT

**Marry Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **\- SasuNaru -**

 **#Chapter 06#**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Beberapa hari sebelumnya**_

" _KUSO!_ Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan!"

Kabuto mengamati bagaimana remaja yang berusia sekitar 18 tahun itu menendang orang-orang yang berada di depannya sampai gemetar.

"Apa maksudmu berani bicara begitu padaku!" remaja tersebut tentu saja Kabuto mengenalnya siswa paling liar atau lebih tepatnya mantan siswa di tempat sekolah ia bekerja, _Yahiko_.

"Oi! Bukankah tidak seharusnya kau sampai seperti ini pada mereka, apa kau tidak melihat wajah mereka yang begitu ketakutan." Kabuto melangkah santai menghampiri Yahiko yang masih di kuasai emosi.

"Cih! Apa lagi mau mu sekarang?!" Yahiko memicingkan matanya dan memberi aura itimidasi yang cukup kuat sayangnya hal itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kabuto.

"Aku hanya ingin menagih jawabanmu, kau pasti sudah memiliki waktu yang sangat cukup untuk berpikir." sahut Kabuto.

Yahiko masih belum mengatakan apa pun di detik-detik pertama kemudian akhirnya ia berkata, "Sepertinya kau begitu menginginkannya. Kau tahu aku masih tidak kenyukainya juga orang yang selalu bersamanya itu. Jika kau menunjukku kau memang tidak salah karena dengan senang hati aku akan menghancurkannya tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji aku akan bermain halus sama sepertimu, Kabuto-san."

Kabuto terkekeh, jujur ia merasa sedikit tersanjung meski apa yang Yahiko katakan bukan pujian sekalipun.

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Kau hanya harus melakukan seperti apa yang aku katakan."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, bisa di katakan ia cukup takut bertemu lagi dengan Yahiko. Mengingat apa yang sudah pernah Yahiko lakukan padanya membuat Naruto sedikit trauma karena Yahiko pernah menghajarnya sampai Naruto hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau takut padaku eh?" Yahiko tertawa geli melihat bagaimana Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya dengan memberanikan menatap matanya langsung dengan tajam. Tapi Yahiko tetap bisa membacanya dari gestur tubuh Naruto yang begitu kaku.

"Kendurkan sedikit otot-ototmu, kau terlalu tegang. Kau bertingkah seolah-olah sedang bertemu dengan harimau yang ingin menerkammu." lanjut Yahiko.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Naruto cepat, ia sudah sangat waspada jika Yahiko berani melakukan sesuatu padanya meskipun mereka berada di tempat umum Naruto masih harus terus waspada, ia sangat tidak mempercayai Yahiko dan Naruto juga menaruh dendam padanya.

"Ho~ lihatlah bagaimana sekarang kau berani membentakku lagi sama seperti waktu itu, ku pikir kau tidak memiliki keberanian itu lagi." seringai meremehkan Yahiko membuat Naruto semakin geram ia ingin sekali menghajar balik Yahiko.

"Naruto."

Naruto terkesiap begitu seseorang memanggilnya, Yahiko menengok ke arah belakang Naruto dan menemukan Gaara di sana.

Pandangan Gaara dan Yahiko beradu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, begitu tajam dan dingin lantas Yahiko berdecih sekali lagi kemudian ia meranjak pergi.

"Sepertinya kau sedang beruntung kali ini. Lain kali akan ku pastikan kita akan bertemu lagi." kata Yahiko sesaat sebelum ia pergi menjauh.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara bertanya.

"Ugh.." Naruto mengepalkan tanganya semakin erat ia masih sangat kesal, gara-gara Yahiko Naruto kehilangan salah satu impiannya untuk bermain basket bersama teman-temannya hal yang begitu Naruto harapkan terwujud di tahun ini karena Naruto takut jika benar tidak ada lagi tahun depan untuknya.

Naruto masih memikirkan kutukan yang bagi sebagian orang hanya hal konyol yang tak patut untuk di pikirkan, namun dengan segala keyakinan hati Naruto memilih untuk tetap percaya, Naruto pun tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mendengarkan apa yang wanita misterius yang sampai sekarang tidak Naruto ketahui hantu atau bukan.

"Naruto." Gaara memanggil sekali lagi dan kepalan tangan Naruto terlepas ia memandang sendu bumi yang di pijaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." kata Naruto lantas ia melanjutkan berjalan pulang tanpa meperdulikan Gaara di belakangnya yang hanya menatap punggungnya.

Bahkan percuma sekarang Naruto memikirkan kutukan itu, hubungannya dengan Sasuke begitu sulit sekarang jangankan memenuhi persyaratan agar kutukan di batalkan dengan menikah dengan Sasuke, kembali berteman baik pun terasa sulit.

" _Kuso!_ " Naruto mengumpat merutuki dirinya dan takdir yang masih mempermainkannya.

.

.

 _"Ne Sasuke. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah dewasa nanti?" Naruto mengubah posisinya dengan tengkurap di atas hamparan rumput hijau dan di bawah langit biru memandangi bocah raven yang merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan sama sekali tidak lepas dari langit cerah di atasnya._

 _"Hn?" (Maksudmu?)_

 _"Misalnya kau mau menjadi apa, atau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti membuat satu hari makan ramen sepuasnya gratis?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Hn." (Kau duluan)_

 _"Aku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."_

 _Sasuke mengernyit lalu berkata, "Itu tidak termasuk, Dobe."_

 _Naruto mengerang pelan lantas kembali mengulingkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring di samping Sasuke, "Kenapa tidak? kau satu-satunya teman yang ku punya, karena itu aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang orang lain selain ingin lebih banyak bersamamu."_

 _"Hn." (Terserah)_

 _"Kau masih belum mengatakan apa keinginanmu, Teme!" Naruto berdecak kesal lataran Sasuke terlalu pelit membocorkan rencana masa depannya._

 _"Aku juga belum tahu."_

 _"Ehh?" Naruto menoleh cepat keningnya nyaris bertaut sementara Sasuke masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti._

 _"Apa yang ingin aku lakukan nanti. Masih belum terpikirkan." terang Sasuke._

 _Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke sambil mengerjap lugu._

 _"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku!" seru Naruto yang sekali lagi membuat Sasuke mengernyit._

 _"Kita akan selalu berteman apapun yang terjadi, kemudian jika salah satu dari kita berkencan dengan seseorang harus melapor, juga teraktir aku makan di ramen Ichiraku setiap sebulan sekali, dan–"_

 _"Itu terlalu banyak, Dobe!" protes Sasuke, ia menghela nafas mencoba meredam emosinya yang hampir meledak tadi. "Lagi pula semua yang kau katakan hanya menguntungkan sepihak saja."_

 _Sasuke terhenyak setelah sadar Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya, ekor mata Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menekukkan bibirnya kebawah dengan lucu.  
_

 _"Usuratonkachi." Naruto memandang Sasuke lagi dan ia mendapati jari kelingking Sasuke terulur padanya, Naruto memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terkekeh sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka._

.

.

.

Naruto tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman bermain di dekat komplek perumahannya. Naruto duduk di salah satu ayunan tanpa mengayunkan ayunannya.

"Sesuatu sudah terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke, benar 'kan? Karena itu sikapmu jadi aneh." Naruto hampir terlonjak tak menyadari Gaara sudah duduk di salah satu ayunan yang lain entah sejak kapan.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?!" tanya Naruto masih di sertai keterkejutannya.

"Apa kau... Menyukainya?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto barusan Gaara balik melemparkan sebuah pertanyaaan pada Naruto.

Naruto menegang selama beberapa saat namun ia masih tak kunjung menjawab. Namun Gaara sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban Naruto setelah melihat kedua matanya.

"Kau menyukainya." Gaara membaca perasaan Naruto dengan tepat membuat Naruto meringis pelan karena apa yang ingin ia sembunyikan tebongkar begitu saja.

"Kalian terjebak dalam situasi sulit, ini tentang hubungan persahabatan kalian atau perasaanmu kau harus benar-benar yakin memilih salah satu di antaranya, benar 'kan?." lanjut Gaara.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada ayunannya.

"Jika terus seperti ini bukankah hubungan persahabatan yang telah lama kalian buat akan hancur." Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit yang semakin senja.

"Naruto." Gaara memanggil lalu menoleh ke arah remaja bersurai pirang di sampingnya. "Meskipun begitu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Karena aku bisa lakukan apa yang tidak bisa Sasuke lakukan."

.

.

 _ **Drap..drap..drapp**_

 _ **Tep–**_

"Kita bertemu lagi. Bukankah kau temannya si pirang itu?" seorang laki-laki berkata pada Gaara yang tak bergeming setelah berhenti.

Kedua kelereng Gaara memandang tajam sosok yang berdiri di sisi lain lampu jalan yang gelap.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan dari Naruto?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

Sosok yang masih berdiri beberapa meter di depan Gaara berdecih, dan balas memandang Gaara dengan tatapan sinis. Malam masih belum begitu larut namun entah kenapa jalan begitu sepi sehingga membuat suasana terasa semakin berat.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula jika ada yang ingin aku lakukan padanya apa kau akan menghalangiku?" tanyanya sementara Gaara masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba macam-macam lagi padanya." kata Gaara dengan nada mengancam, "Yahiko." lanjut Gaara.

Sosok yang di sebut Gaara Yahiko tersebut melangkah mendekat hingga benar-benar menampakkan dirinya seutuhnya. "Apa di sini ada seseorang yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan?" Yahiko berdecih sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu kau bicara dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Aku mengenalmu sebagai seorang mafia sekolah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu. Aku hanya memperingatkan jangan mencoba untuk melukainya lagi." balas Gaara.

Yahiko menggeram bahkan tangannya siap melayangkan pukulan jika saja ia tidak teringat akan apa yang Kabuto katakan padanya, dengan berat hati Yahiko mencoba meredam emosinya. "Sungguh?"

"Aku tidak tertarik jika harus repot-repot menghajarmu, dan sebaiknya kau juga tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusiku atau temanmu itu." Yahiko melengos pergi begitu saja usai berkata demikian sementara Gaara masih tak bergeming dengan raut wajah yang begitu dingin.

.

.

.

"Naruto." Hinata memanggil remaja yang tengah menikmati sarapan yang ia bawakan pagi-pagi sekali.

"Tinggalah di rumah." Hinata minta dengan sangat, dan Naruto tahu itu. Ini sudah yang ke 5 kalinya Hinata memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah maksudnya di rumah yang seharusnya yaitu rumahnya karena Naruto adalah anak angkatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." sahut Naruto, raut wajah Hinata semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin Naruto menerima permintaannya meskipun Naruto menolaknya lagi.

"Aku berjanji akan lebih menjaga diri." kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata sekali lagi.

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal, ia mencemaskan Naruto itu memang benar tapi firasatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika Naruto lepas dari penjagaanya. Karena itu Hinata ingin Naruto tinggal bersamanya sama seperti dulu, agar ia bisa menjaga Naruto seperti yang kakaknya pesankan padanya.

"Naruto, kumohon." Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana membujuk Naruto, jika ia katakan alasannya kenapa sebenarnya ia begini Hinata masih belum begitu yakin Naruto bisa menerimanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan tetap memilih tinggal di sini." tutur Naruto dengan menyesal, ia tidak ingin Hinata bersedih akibat penolakkannya tapi ia benar-benar ingin hidup lebih mandiri tanpa bergantung pada siapapun.

"Aku akan terlambat, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang." Naruto segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan bergegas menuju pintu serta memasang sepatunya di antar oleh Hinata sampai pintu rumahnya.

Lantas Hinata pun menyampaikan pesannya untuk berhati-hati di jalan dan di balas seruan dan lambaian tangan dari Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas, selepas kepergian Naruto ia masih belum meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Ia membersihkan kamar Naruto yang masih berantakan meskipun tadi pagi Naruto sudah mencoba membersihkannya saat ia datang. Hinata memiliki kunci cadangan itu sebabnya ia bisa dengan mudah keluar masuk rumah tersebut.

Saat merapikan tempat tidur Naruto tiba-tiba mata Hinata menangkap sosok asing di luar jendela dari kamar Naruto. Ada seorang laki-laki tidak di kenal melihat ke arahnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama kemudian menghilang setelah beberapa pelajar lewat di depannya.

Tubuh Hinata gemetar, meskipun tak begitu yakin tapi ia begitu takut. Hal seperti ini pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, perasaan cemas ini dan rasa takut seakan ada seseorang yang mengawasi.

 _"Nii-san. Ada orang di luar rumah, mereka menakutkan."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam padamu. Tutup pintu rapat-rapat."_

 _"T-tapi. Nii-san mau kemana?"_

 _"Aku harus pergi. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?"_

 _Ah–_ Bagaimana Hinata bisa lupa tentang hari itu, ia menunggu kakak laki-lakinya selama beberapa hari tapi tak kunjung kembali lalu suatu hari seseorang datang dan mengabarkan kakak laki-lakinya telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil, dan mobil yang kakaknya tumpangi jatuh kejurang. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut mereka baru menemukan jasad kakaknya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Cobalah bicara pada Naru-chan." Sakura mengejar remaja raven yang terus mengabaikannya sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju ke lapangan.

"Mau sampai kapan mau jual mahal begini? Nanti Naru-chan di rebut orang lain."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam, ia sudah mendengar ocehan itu berulang-ulang kali. Dan Sakura terus berusaha membujuk Sasuke meskipun terus di abaikan.

"Ck. Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian berdua? Sebelumnya bukan kah kalian masih begitu mesra." Sakura bersedekap dada sambil memicingkan matanya tajam pada wajah datar Sasuke.

"Hn."

" _Well._ Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mengatakannya aku akan mencari tahu sendiri." kata Sakura.

"Sudah aku katakan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kami!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit karena tidak biasanya Sasuke sebegitu marah padanya. "Kalau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lalu kenapa begitu marah? Sasuke-kun bisa mengabaikannya seperti biasa, atau sekarang Sasuke-kun mau mengakui menyukai Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura.

" _Urusai!_ Aku tidak menyukai si idiot itu!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi membuat beberapa murid di koridor memandang heran padanya.

"Naru–chan." Sasuke terkesiap begitu menyadari Sakura terlihat begitu terkejut.

Sasuke menengok dan menemukan objek pembicaraan mereka tepat di depan mereka. Onyx Sasuke beradu dengan Shappire Naruto selama beberapa detik sebelum Naruto memutuskannya.

Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya karena lidah mereka terasa begitu kelu. Lantas Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Sakura begitu saja mengabaikan desas desus pembicaraan murid yang ia lewati.

Sasuke meringis dengan kedua tangan terkepal, Sakura hanya mengamati kemudian melirik Naruto di belakang yang telah dengan cepat menghilang.

.

 _ **BUGHK!**_

Satu tinju dengan telak menghantam dinding beton di salah satu lorong koridor yang sepi.

 _Sial!_ Entah apa yang kini merasuki Sasuke, ia merasa begitu kesal sampai rasanya ia sanggup menghancurkan dinding keras tersebut dengan tangan kosong.

 _Apa yang salah darinya? Apa yang salah?_

Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya namun tak kunjung menemukkan jawabannya. Sasuke mengamati tangannya yang gemetar bukan karena sakit melainkan karena begitu ingin menggapai Naruto.

Tubuhnya seketika ingin bertindak tanpa perintah otaknya saat bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, namun pikirannya dengan sejuta alasan berhasil menghentikan tubuhnya hingga tak berkutik. Lantas di sini lah Sasuke sekarang melampiaskan apa yang tubuhnya inginkan sebelumnya dengan memukul dinding.

Tapi Sasuke masih belum puas meski berhasil menghancurkan dinding tersebut, ia ingin bicara pada Naruto. Namun setelah apa yang ia katakan dan bagaimana reaksi Naruto, Sasuke merasa takut– _Tidak–_ ini bukan perasaan takut ia juga tidak tahu yang pasti Sasuke merasa tak begitu yakin untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa semakin kesal.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Naruto terlonjak begitu suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunannya, lelaki yang selalu mengenakan masker tersebut mendesah malas melihat gelagat Naruto yang begitu panik.

"Maaf!" sesal Naruto. Ia merutuki batinnya saat ini Naruto benar-benar sedang tidak fokus, sudah 3 kali Kakashi menegurnya maka dengan langkah gontai Naruto melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

Pintu tertutup namun Naruto masih bersandar pada pintu selama beberapa saat. Jujur saja hal yang mengganggunya saat ini adalah perkataan Sasuke yang tidak sengaja di dengarnya di koridor tadi.

Naruto menggit bibir bawahnya lantas ia meranjak pergi.

.

.

.

"Orochimaru–sama." sebuah suara memanggil seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan laut membentang dengan pasir putih membatasi air laut dengan daratan.

"Saya sudah mengecek panti asuhan tersebut, tidak ada identitas lain yang di miliki nya selain sepenggal nama. Mereka menemukannya tepat di depan panti asuhan tanpa ada yang mengetahui siapa yang meletakkanya di sana."

"Lalu tentang wanita Hyuuga itu." lanjutnya seraya membenarkan letak kecamatanya dan memandangi kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Dia membesarkan anak adopsinya sendirian, dia pernah menikah kemudian bercerai karena mantan suaminya tidak bisa menerima kehadiran anak adopsi Hyuuga tersebut." terangnya.

"Lalu?" tanya pria yang di panggil dengan nama Orochimaru tersebut.

"Meski tidak begitu pasti dia benar-benar putra Namikaze, tapi saat ini dia satu-satunya target yang belum di konfirmasi bahwa dia bukan anak Namikaze. Besok hasil lab mengetahui kecocokan _DNA_ Naruto dengan Namikaze akan keluar." kata pria berkacamata–Kabuto.

"Bagus. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak itu?" tanya Orochimaru.

Kabuto terkesiap tidak menyangka Orochimaru akan menanyakan 'Anak Itu' padanya, sudut bibir Kabuto tertarik keatas kemudian ia berkata, "Dia melakukan semuanya dengan sangat baik."

.

Kabuto merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya, sejenak terlintas di benaknya jika benar Naruto adalah putra dari Namikaze Minato.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengabdi pada pria bernama Orochimaru tersebut dan ia adalah pelayan paling setia sehingga mendapat kepercayaan lebih dari Orochimaru. Oleh sebab itu Kabuto sangat mengenal bagaimana tuannya itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu tepatnya sudah satu minggu lebih Kabuto melakukan penyelidikkan tentang latar belakang Naruto.

Ia pergi ke pasti asuhan yang mana dulunya menjadi tempat Naruto di temukan yang saat itu usia Naruto masih 1 tahun. Pemilik panti mengatakan saat menemukan Naruto mereka hanya menemukan satu lembar kertas yang bertuliskan nama Naruto di sana yang di selipkan di kantung baju Naruto kecil.

Lalu beberapa minggu setelahnya ada seorang perempuan muda yang ingin mengadopsi Naruto, meskipun mendapat penolakan karena perempuan tersebut masih berusia 19 tahun ia tetap bersi keras ingin mengadopsi Naruto. Hampir satu tahun ia meminta pada panti asuhan dan meyakinkan mereka untuk bisa mengadopsi Naruto akhirnya mereka mengizinkan Naruto di bawa oleh perempuan yang berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang juga hidup sebatang kara.

Kehidupan Hyuuga tersebut dan Naruto tak berjalan manis, begitu banyak yang tak menginginkan kehadiran Naruto. Meski demikian Hyuuga itu tetap mempertahankan anak adopsinya apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan rela ia tukar dengan pria yang ia cintai, baginya Naruto adalah segalanya. Cinta seorang orang tua dan anak baginya sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiinnnnn!**_

"Pasang matamu dengan benar, sialan!"

Naruto terkesiap, ia tidak sadar tengah berada di jalan raya. Naruto meminta maaf segera lalu menghela nafas sejak kemarin Naruto sering kehilangan konsentrasinya akibatnya beberapa kali hampir membuat dirinya sendiri celaka, seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto bergegas menuju bus yang untungnya masih menunggunya di depan sana belum sempat Naruto naik bus itu sudah langsung melaju pergi.

Naruto ingin mengumpat tapi salahnya karena ia yang terus melamun tak kenal tepat. Mungkin sebaiknya sekarang ia menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi penjaga sekolah karena datang terlambat.

.

"Naruto minuman yang kau beli sudah tidak luarsa."

"Naruto lantai di situ licin!"

"Naruto keluar!"

"Naruto kenapa kau sangat ceroboh?!"

"Pft. Hahaha hari ini sepertinya menjadi hari yang paling sial yang Naruto alami bayangkan saja sejak tadi pagi dia sudah begitu banyak mendapat kesialan." seorang siswa tertawa seraya mencuci tanganya di wastafel toilet.

"Kau belum tahu biasanya juga dia memang selalu begitu." sahut siswa lainnya.

"Kau benar. Mungkin hidupnya benar-benar penuh kesialan hahaha."

Naruto tak bergeming ia hanya duduk di atas kloset dan terus mendengarkan pembicaraan dua siswa tersebut hingga suara mereka menjauh dan suara pintu tertutup terdengar.

Naruto keluar dari kabin setelahnya dan saat ia keluar ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang kebetulan baru masuk ke dalam toilet.

Atmosfir di antara mereka begitu berat sehingga membuat keduanya begitu canggung.

"Sasuke." Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil, Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya tanpa memandangnya langsung.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini." terang Naruto.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming, lalu Naruto kembali berkata. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku akan melupakan tentang kutukan itu, dan berhenti meminta mu menikah denganku." lanjut Naruto.

Hening, tak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Lantas Naruto pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras karena lidahnya tidak mampu berkata-kata.

 _Sial!_

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Naruto pulang sendiri lagi hari ini. Sasuke sudah pergi dengan busnya sementara Naruto memilih berjalan kaki lagi.

Suhu udara semakin dingin, berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin namun seragam yang Naruto kenakan tak mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari udara yang dingin.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hari sudah mulai gelap. Naruto tidak tahu ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dan memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Sosok itu mendekat dan semakin dekat kemudian.

.

"Berhenti!"

"Huh?" beberapa orang memandang heran pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meminta bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti.

"Berhenti sekarang!" Sasuke membentak lebih keras, mau tak mau supir bus itu menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

Lantas setelah bus berhenti Sasuke segera berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dari rumahnya. Sasuke berlari dengan sangat cepat orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan berpikir Sasuke seperti orang yang di kejar setan.

Tapi bukan itu, Sasuke berlari karena ingin mengejar seseorang. Ia sudah memikirkannya ribuan kali namun tak menemukan jawaban.

Setelah Sasuke menyerah dengan pikirannya, ia bisa mendengarkan kata hatinya. Hal yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah ia dengarkan, selama ini Sasuke selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan kepalanya namun kali ini Sasuke melakukan apa yang tubuh dan hatinya inginkan.

Lantas karena itu lah Sasuke berlari sekarang, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri apa yang benar dalam dirinya. Terimakasih untuk Sakura yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh di sampingnya. Hingga menyadarkan Sasuke satu hal. Sasuke ingin Naruto kembali bersamanya, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama yang artinya ia menginkan Naruto namun bukan sebagai teman Sasuke ingin lebih dari itu, karena sejak awal mereka memang bukan hanya sebatas teman.

Sasuke masih berlari namun ia masih tak menemukan Naruto, jika Naruto berjalan seperti biasa seharusnya Naruto ada di sekitarnya sekarang.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Tapi seberapa banyak pun Sasuke mecoba menghubungi hasilnya percuma karena nomor Naruto sedang tidak aktif.

Sasuke mengerang kesal kenapa ia malah mencemaskan Naruto. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Gaara.

Sasuke mengamati Gaara lekat-lekat, sementara Gaara membalas Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin. Keduanya tidak bertegur sapa, Sasuke baru akan mengabaikan Gaara dan berlanjut mencari Naruto tapi kalimat Gaara membuatnya berhenti.

"Mencari seseorang? Apa kau sudah menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan Gaara kembali berkata. "Sayang tapi sepertinya kau terlambat."

Sasuke tak bergeming setelahnya dan Gaara sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah menantinya dan melaju pergi.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa maksud Gaara yang mengatakan ia sudah terlambat. Tapi karena hal itu Sasuke semakin mencemaskan Naruto lantas ia juga segera menghentikan sebuah taksi dan bergegas pergi.

.

Sasuke sampai di rumah Naruto, namun rumah Naruto masih begitu sepi dan pintu terkunci rapat. Naruto belum kembali.

Apa mungkin Naruto mampir kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Apa Sasuke pergi sekarang atau menunggu Naruto. Sekali lagi Sasuke merasa bimbang dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Hinata mengeratkan mantelnya, hari ini udara semakin dingin. Ia membawakan beberapa makanan dan syal rajut yang memang ia buat untuk Naruto, berharap Narutonya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pemurung bisa lebih baik.

Hinata tiba di rumah Naruto, ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati seseorang tak asing duduk di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Hinata segera menghampiri dan menanyakan perihal kenapa orang itu sampai duduk di luar seperti itu.

"Sasuke?" suara Hinata membuat remaja raven tersebut mendongak, sedikit kecewa karena yang datang bukan orang yang ia harapkan.

"Kenapa ada di luar? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hinata, tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke Hinata kembali menanyakan satu kemungkinan, "Apa Naruto belum kembali?"

Sasuke meringis ia ingin menanyakan hal yang sama sebelumnya tapi ternyata Hinata juga tidak tahu dimana Naruto.

"Kami memang sedang dalam masalah. Karena itu aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kami." terang Sasuke– _Tapi sekarang Naruto menghilang._

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan cemas menyeruak dan menghantui Hinata. _Ya Tuhan!_ Jangan sampai apa yang selama ini Hinata takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun! Kita harus menenukan Naruto!"

.

.

.

"Di mana kau sembunyi sekarang, _usuratonkachi!_ " Sasuke menggerutu.

Malam semakin larut tapi ia masih belum menemukan di mana Naruto. Sasuke sudah mencoba mencari kesemua tempat yang biasa Naruto datangi bahkan semua teman Naruto Sasuke sudah menanyainya tapi tak satu pun yang tahu di mana Naruto sekarang.

Udara semakin dingin namun Sasuke tetap mengabaikannya. Sasuke hampir putus asa, apa ia harus melaporkan Naruto ke kantor polisi sebagai orang hilang? _Tidak._ Butuh 24 jam agar Naruto bisa di katakan sebagai orang hilang tapi perasaan gelisah apa yang sedang menggerogoti hati Sasuke.

"Ada mayat!"

Sasuke terkesiap begitu seseorang berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah jembatan dekat sungai. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, orang-orang datang berbondong-bondong melihat objek yang baru saja di teriakkan.

 _"–waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi."_

 _"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar akan mati?"_

Terkutuklah pikirannya yang tiba-tiba teringat apa yang Naruto katakan padanya hari itu. _Tidak!_ Sasuke tidak ingin percaya, tapi kenapa perasaan gelisahnya semakin tak terkontrol.

Lantas Sasuke segera menerobos gerombolan orang-orang yang menghalanginya dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ada seorang pelajar SMA yang benar-benar mati di sana. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya tapi Sasuke merasa begitu lega saat tahu apa yang ia takutkan tidak benar.

Siswa tersebut bukan dari sekolahnya, terserah jika orang lain menyebutnya jahat karena bersukur saat melihat mayat tersebut. Sasuke tidak peduli setidaknya ia cukul lega dan masih ada kemungkinan Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

.

Rasa pening yang menggerogoti kepala, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangan kabur perlahan mulai terlihat jelas, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan kecil agak kumuh tanpa ventilasi udara atau jendela. Oleh sebab itu di sini terasa begitu pengap.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu sebuah borgol melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang mana borgol lainnya terpasang pada kepala ranjang sempit yang ia tempati.

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_ ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, panik ia menarik-narik borgol tersebut sampai membuat tangannya tergores dan memerah.

Ia mencoba berteriak tapi tak ada siapapun yang datang menolongnya. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Kalimat itu terus ia pertanyakan. Ia berusaha keras mengingat apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi namun tidak bisa.

 _ **BRAKKKK!**_

Suara keras pintu besi membentur dinding membuatnya terlonjak. Di depan pintu berdiri seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum aneh padanya. Matanya memandang narar, masih tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di sini.

"Sudah bangun, Naruto?" Yahiko menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu melihat bagaimana remaja bersurai pirang di depannya mencoba melakukan pertahanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Brengsek!" Naruto berteriak memaki namun Yahiko hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Melihat posisimu sekarang, kau masih berani berkata begitu. Kau tidak ingin mencoba memohon padaku untuk di lepaskan?" Naruto meringis, walau bagaimana pun ia tidak akan pernah percaya apa yang Yahiko katakan padanya.

"Menolak? Pilihan bagus karena apapun yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas." lanjut Yahiko.

Naruto segera waspada saat Yahiko mendekat ke arahnya, matanya mencari-cari benda apa saja yang mungkin bisa ia pakai untuk perlawanan terhadap Yahiko, namun nihil tidak ada apapun yang bisa Naruto gunakan.

 _ **Grep–**_

Yahiko dengan cepat berhasil mencengram tangan kanan Naruto yang seketika membuat Naruto merintih sakit.

Yahiko tahu tangan kanannya masih belum sembuh oleh sebab itu percuma jika Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai pertahanan. "Dengar. Disini aku memang hanya untuk mengantarmu, tapi bisa saja aku menghancurkanmu lebih dulu. Toh nanti mereka akan membunuhmu juga."

Naruto merutuki batinnya ia jelas kalah melawan Yahiko seberapa keraspun ia mencoba melawan.

"Ah hari ini aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu. Tidak ku sangka ada manusia seperti dirimu." kata Yahiko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka meneliti tubuhmu selama kau pingsan." jawab Yahiko enteng, Naruto terkejut kata 'Meneliti' terdengar begitu aneh di telinga Naruto, dan sudah seberapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri lalu siapa yang Yahiko sebut dengan mereka. Dan Naruto baru saja sadar ia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lagi melainkan hanya sebuah jubah hijau yang biasa di gunakan para pasien rumah sakit untuk oprasi.

"Entah aku harus kasihan atau ikut terkesan dengan apa yang Ayahmu lakukan padamu, tapi setelah mendengarnya membuatku ingin memastikannya." Naruto tak bergeming selama beberapa saat.

 _Ayah?_ Bagaimana Yahiko mengatakan ayahnya telah melakukan sesuatu padanya sementara Naruto sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya.

Namun detik berikutnya Naruto terkejut bukan main saat Yahiko seperti mencoba melecehkannya. Naruto berontak sekuat yang ia bisa namun tamparan kuat ia terima setelah segala usaha pertahanan ia lakukan.

Naruto tercekat bibirnya berdarah dan sudut bibirnya membiru. Yahiko mencengkram kedua sisi wajah Naruto dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas sekuat mungkin tangan Naruto yang cidera.

"Kau bertingkah seolah masih suci karena kau naif atau karena bayimu?"

 _Bayi?_ Memangnya bayi apa, sejak kapan Naruto memiliki bayi apa lagi yang Naruto tidak ketahui dan Yahiko ketahui. Kenapa laki-laki itu seakan mengetahui segelanya tenyangnya.

"Kau belum tahu? Di dalam perutmu ada bayi, bayi yang hidup di dalam rahim seorang laki-laki bukankah itu menjijikkan?"

Naruto tertohok nafasnya benar-benar tercekat, Naruto tidak ingin percaya segala yang Yahiko katakan padanya karena bisa saja Yahiko hanya berbohong.

Tapi darahnya mendesir deras saat Yahiko mengatakan ada sesuatu yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto ingin menangis detik itu juga kekonyolan apa lagi yang datang dalam hidupnya. Kata menjijikkan mengiris hatinya bagai sembilu, kemudian pertanyaan lain muncul di benak Naruto.

Bagaimana jika itu benar, bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengandung lalu bagimana jika Sasuke mengetahuinya? Sasuke akan menolak, Sasuke tidak akan sudi jika darah dagingnya hidup di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke akan membencinya, Sasuke akan memandangnya sebagai mahluk hina dan _Menjijikkan._

 _Sangat menjijikkan._

Tubuh Naruto gemetar sementara Yahiko hanya berdecih tanpa perasaan iba, sepertinya hal yang baru saja ia katakan menghatam keras mental Naruto sampai membuat remaja tersebut terlihat putus asa.

Ia melepaskan Naruto dan menarik diri kemudian menutup pintu dengan suara keras.

 _ **BAM!**_

Naruto menyentuh perut datarnya dengan tangan gemetar. 1 minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, mungkinkah selama 1 minggu itu juga sesuatu telah tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto meringis mengigit bibirnya yang berdarah, mencoba meredam suara tangisnya dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

 _ **Treakkk~**_

Suara besi tua bergerak. Naruto melirik ke arah pintu yang kembali terbuka, matanya agak sembab dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Setelah sadar Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, dan sudah beberapa jam berlalu.

Naruto tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya saat melihat Kabuto yang kali ini datang. Bahkan jika matahari sudah menghilang pun Naruto tidak akan terkejut lagi, sudah cukup ia menerima fakta yang membuatnya sulit menerimanya.

Kabuto mendekat ke arah Naruto, lelaki berkacamata tersebut sempat tertegun saat Naruto mengancam berontak dengan bahasa tubuhnya saat ia melepaskan borgol pada ranjang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian ingin lakukan? Kalian sudah merencanakan semua ini? Dan semua yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya tipuan." Naruto menggeram dengan suara rendah sementara matanya memancarkan kekecewaan.

Naruto memang kecewa, Kabuto adalah seseorang yang baik pikir Naruto di awal tapi ternyata lelaki tersebut malah terlibat dalam penculikan dirinya.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini, sejak awal aku memang sudah mengincarmu." jawab Kabuto.

"Yahiko sudah bicara banyak padamu? Kalau begitu ikut aku kau harus bertemu dengan Orochimaru–sama." Kabuto selesai melepaskan borgol di tangan Naruto kemudian membawa Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar.

Naruto memandang kesekitar, ruangan tersebut nampak seperti laboratorium ada banyak benda-benda aneh yang tidak Naruto ketahui di sana dan beberapa meter di depannya ada seorang pria yang berdiri seperti sudah menunggunya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Naruto penuh selidik, pria tersebut tersenyum aneh sambil melangkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebut saja aku mantan teman satu profesi dengan ayahmu." kata Orochimaru.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, lalu kembali bertanya. "Kau tahu siapa orang tuaku?"

"Tentu. Ayahmu Namikaze Minato seorang dokter sekaligus profesor pintar dengan prestasi yang gemilang, sementara ibumu Uzumaki Kushina seorang wanita biasa. Aku mengenal keduanya dan cukup dekat." terang Orochimaru.

Naruto terhenyak, Ayah dan Ibunya. Lalu dimana kedua orang tuanya sekarang Naruto ingin bertemu dengan mereka Naruto sangat ingin bertemu.

"Orang tuamu sudah meninggal." Kabuto bersuara seakan tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

Mata Naruto memanas, ternyata pemikirannya selama ini salah. Orang tuanya tidak membuangnya, orang tuanya bukan tidak menginginkannya hanya saja orang tuanya sudah tidak bisa lagi menjaganya, Naruto bukan anak hasil hubungan gelap sepertinya kedua orang tuanya adalah orang yang baik.

"Minato dan aku pernah berkerja sama dalam melakukan berbagai penelitian tapi kemudian kami memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda, Minato menentangku dan mengatakan apa yang aku lakukan salah. Singkat cerita karirku hancur dan karir Minato semakin bersinar, aku kehilangan banyak hal dalam eksperimenku. Kemudian sesuatu yang di namakan dendam tumbuh dan aku ingin membalas kehancuranku padanya." Naruto mengernyit setelah mendengar cerita tentang ayahnya dan Orochimaru tersebut.

"Aku mendengar bahwa Minato berhasil menyembuhkan penyakit anaknya dengan mencuri salah satu temuanku, dengan efek samping merubah homon tubuh dan menciptakan rahim di tubuh anak laki-lakinya secara perlahan. Dan sepertinya rahim itu telah serupa dengan rahim yang di miliki perempuan." Orochimaru terkekeh saat melihat Naruto dengan posesif memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"Mereka menyebutku gila. Tapi kau di sini menjadi salah satu eksperimen yang cukup sukses. Beruntung aku terlambat 16 tahun menemukanmu, Naruto Namikaze. Kau mungkin saja bernasib sama seperti kedua orang tuamu jika saja Ibumu tidak meminta salah satu bawahan ayahmu untuk membawamu pergi." Naruto memandang narar ke arah Orochimaru dan menggeram.

Pria itu terkekeh, lalu berkata. "Kau benar, aku yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuamu meninggal." Akunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Membunuhku sama seperti kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak secepat itu. Aku masih ingin mengetahui apa saja yang Minato lakukan padamu untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kematian." jawab Orochimaru enteng. "Tapi jika kau sudah tidak di perlukan aku bisa mengirimmu menyusul kedua orang tuamu." lanjutnya.

.

Naruto di giring oleh dua pria asing untuk di bawa ke sebuah ruangan. Naruto masih meronta-ronta ia tidak ingin tubuhnya menjadi bahan penelitian. Naruto ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja Orochimaru memiliki beberapa orang lain yang juga bekerja untuknya. Naruto ingin meminta bantuan tapi seluruh barang-barangnya termasuk ponsel hilang dan tidak bisa ia temukan.

Beberapa saat setelah masuk Naruto dengan gesit menyikut ulu hati kedua pria tersebut dengan keras. Jangan lupakan bahwa Naruto itu laki-laki tulen yang juga bisa bertarung hanya saja kekuatannya tidak sebesar yang dimiliki Yahiko.

Naruto bergerak cepat sampai kedua pria tersebut tak mampu mengekang tubuhnya lama. Naruto mempraktekkan pukulan yang ia pelajari beberapa waktu terakhir sebelum tangannya cedera. Beruntung lah Naruto bisa mengunakan tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya.

Kekacauan terdengar dari ruangan yang Naruto tempati, lantas ia segera mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya keluar dari tempat ini di tubuh pria yang berhasil ia lumpuhkan.

" _Ponsel!_ " batin Naruto menjerit senang begitu ia mendapatkan sebuah ponsel lantas Naruto bergegas pergi sebelum kedua orang terdebut bangun lagi dan menangkapnya.

Naruto belari tergesa-gesa, benar dugaannya kedua pria barusan segera bangun dan mengejarnya. Naruto mengedarkan padangannya ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar tapi ia menemukan sebuah jendela.

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat jendela tersebut terlalu tinggi mustahil ia bisa melompat kebawah belum lagi jika ia cedera Naruto tidak hanya harus memikirkan keselamatannya tapi sekarang Naruto juga harus memikirkan tentang bayinya. Naruto sudah cukup banyak perpikir apapun yang terjadi ia akan melindungi anaknya insting keibuan tumbuh dengan cepat setelah Naruto mengetahui kehamilannya, terserah jika dunia akan mengejeknya sebagai laki-laki aneh yang bisa mengandung Naruto tidak peduli.

Naruto semakin panik begitu orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin dekat saat itulah tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tubuhnya berlindung sehingga kedua orang yang mengejar Naruto lewat begitu saja.

Naruto mengucap syukur tiada henti, dan begitu ia menengok ia menemukan seseorang tak asing memeluk tubuhnya.

"Gaara." Naruto masih di liputi keterkejutannya sontak balas memeluk laki-laki tersebut.

 _Ya Tuhan_ syukurlah Naruto menemukan Gaara, pikirnya senang.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Kita harus pergi segera." kata Naruto setelah pelukannya telepas.

Tangan Gaara terulur menyentuh wajah Naruto yang memar bekas tamparan Yahiko waktu itu. Lalu bertanya, "Yahiko yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, Gaara memandangnya lekat, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini pikirnya. Detik berikutnya Naruto segera menjaga jarak dari Gaara, ia mundur teratur sementara pandangannya berubah narar terhadap Gaara.

Bagaimana Gaara bisa ada di sini, Bagaimana Gaara bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, bagaimana Gaara bisa bersikap tenang dan tidak terlihat sama sekali cemas.

Berbagai pertanyaan menghantui Naruto kemudian sepenggal ingatan terlintas di benaknya yang mana beberapa saat sebelum Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

Naruto menepis Gaara yang mencoba mendekat padanya, Naruto meringis bagaimana bisa Gaara lakukan ini padanya.

.

.

 _._

 _ **Grep–**_

 _Naruto terkesiap saat seseorang membekap mulutnya tiba–tiba dan dengan cepat membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Sebelum pintu mobil tertutup samar-samar Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah berdiri di luar memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan sementara orang yang baru saja membekapnya menghampiri lelaki berambut merah tersebut._

 _Mereka bicara sebentar kemudian laki-laki yang membekapnya tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto saat itu juga Naruto begitu yakin bahwa ia mengenal keduanya. Gaara dan Yahiko._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Alurnya kecepetan gak sih? Entah cuma perasaan blue doang atau emang bener makin kesini makin gaje :3

Waktu itu ada yang minta Mpreg noh udah blue tambahin genrenya jadi Mpreg. Sasuke udah mulai peka dong~ mereka bakal keluar dari FriendZone :'D kemarin2 blue niatnya mau update sebelum bulan puasa, eh ternyata gak sempet soalnya mau blue selipin Lime atau Lemon di chap ini tapi gak jadi :3

Ada yang masih gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya? Kabuto itu cuma pura-pura baik sama Naruto penjahat kan biasanya emang gitu, aneh kalaunya penjahat terang-terangan bilang kalau dia mau nyulik korbanya -,- tapi beda cerita sama Yahiko dia beda tipe sama Kabuto yang main halus. Disini Yahiko jadi orang yang berandal banget terus gampang emosian sama pendendam banget.

Terus kalaunya Gaara~ apa ada yang pernah nebak sebelumnya kalaunya Gaara itu juga bagian dari tim Orochimaru :v? di chap selanjutnya bakal blue jelasin lagi siapa sebenarnya Gaara juga kemungkinan chap mendatang bakal jadi chap terakhir trus juga ada flashback juga tentang ortunya Naru sama gimana hubungan SasuNaru selanjutnya.

Maafin blue ya kalaunya blue terlalu menistakan Naru-chan :'v blue sayang Naru kok tapi blue suka mendramatisir cerita hehehe ._.v

sekian yang dapat blue sampaikan, salah hilap dan typo mohon di maafkan.

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	7. MASA LALU

**Marry Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **\- SasuNaru -**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ Buat yang gak ngerti, kalimat bercetak _Miring_ itu **Flashback** kayak scene terakhir yg di chap sebelumnya, blue emang sebagian gak kasih kode kalau mau flashback, selain kalimat yg bertulis _Miring_ buat flashback kadang juga blue gunain buat ngutarain **Mind** chara, atau gak buat bahasa asing. Tapi kalaunya sebelum scene blue kasih tanda kalimatnya gak akan blue tulis _Miring_ lagi.

* * *

 **#Chapter 07#**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **17 tahun yang lalu**_

 _"Tadaima."_

 _"Okaeri."_

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang tiba di sebuah rumah, kedatangannya segera di sambut hangat oleh seorang wanita cantik yang masih mengenakan apron di tubuhnya.

"Hari ini pulang lebih cepat?" tanya wanita tersebut membantu melepaskan jas yang melekat di tubuh lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suminya, Minato Namikaze.

"Aku tidak tahan meninggalkan istri dan anakku terlalu lama." Akunya lantas mengecup kening istrinya–Kushina Uzumaki dan mengelus sayang perut Kushina yang membuncit.

Kushina terkekeh merasakan pergerakan bayinya begitu mendapat sentuhan dari ayahnya.

"Sudah makan? Aku baru saja selesai memasak." Kushina bertanya setelah mereka tiba di ruang tengah.

"Hm, kalau begitu kita makan bersama." Minato menjawab dan di balas senyum lembut dari wanita tersebut.

.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Kushina kembali membuka pembicaaran di tengah makan malam mereka.

Minato tidak langsung menjawab, dahinya agak mengerut mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. "Orochimaru masih ingin melanjutkan eksperimen-eksperimen anehnya. Meskipun sudah berulang kali aku mencoba memperingatkan apa yang dia lakukan bisa mencelakai orang-orang." terang Minato.

Kushina sangat mengerti apa yang Minato pikirkan, pria itu tidak pernah setuju jika ada orang yang mencoba mengotak-atik tubuh manusia dengan alasan ingin membuat sebuah penemuan baru, tapi pada kenyataanya yang di lakukan malah membuat orang lain celaka.

"Apa Orochimaru melakukan sesuatu lagi?" Kushina kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Sekarang Orochimaru mencoba menyempurnakan penemuannya untuk membuat semacam antibodi super sudah berulang kali gagal dan malah memberi efek buruk pada orang-orang yang menerima antibodi tersebut." Minato mendesah lelah, Kushina yang sejak tadi mendengarkan turut bersimpati.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu melakukan pemeriksaan." Minato bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kushina menggeleng cepat lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Naruto baik-baik saja."

"4 minggu lagi kau akan melahirkan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." pesan Minato.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Aku akan menjaga Naruto baik-baik." sahut Kushina.

Minato dan Kusina sudah 2 tahun menikah dan kehamilan Kushina saat ini adalah yang pertama, Minato dan Kushina bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari kelak setelah anak mereka lahir.

Kushina hanya seorang wanita biasa dengan prestasi yang juga terbilang biasa tidak terlalu menonjol berbanding terbalik dengan Minato yang dalam usia 30 tahun sudah mendapat gelar dokter serta profesor.

Hari hari yang mereka lalui terasa begitu manis meskipun terkadang Minato cukup di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya tapi pria itu tidak akan pernah lupa dengan keluarganya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian beredar sebuah berita bahwa Orochimaru telah membuat sejumlah orang meninggal akibat penelitian yang di lakukannya, karena hal itu banyak orang yang menghujat hingga menjatuhkan karir Orochimaru. Beberapa orang mengikut sertakan nama Minato dalam aksi mereka menendang Orochimaru dari gelar profesor jenius menjadi profesor gila meskipun Minato sebenarnya tidak ikut andil sama sekali.

Dengan jatuhnya Orochimaru, sejumlah prestasi kembali Minato dapatkan ia berkerja sama dengan ilmuan-ilmuan lain dan membuat penemuan baru yang bermanfaat bagi kehidupan bersamaan dengan itu kebahagiaan lain datang saat Minato mendapat telpon bahwa istrinya melahirkan. Lantas tanpa pikir panjang Minato segera pergi kerumah sakit dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya, istri dan anaknya adalah prioritas utama bagi Minato tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Minato berlari keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas menuju ruangan Kushina berada, jantung Minto berdetak kian kencang dan ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya yang teramat sangat.

'Aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah...' pikirnya haru.

Minato berhasil menemukan kamar Kushina, lantas kemudian Minato segera masuk kedalam sana dan menemukan sesosok wanita terbaring lemah, dan menatapnya lirih.

"Namikaze-san, Istri dan anak anda telah semat, tapi kami menemukan kejanggalan pada anak anda." Dokter tersebut nampak gugup setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Minato yang seketika berubah.

Minato mengernyit, Kushina tak berkata apapun sepertinya Kushina sudah mengetahui sesuatu lebih dulu darinya.

" _Immunodefisiensi."_ Dokter yang menangani Kushina berkata.

Minato segera menoleh dan mengenyitkan keningnya lagi, ia tahu apa yang baru saja dokter itu katakan _Immunodefisiensi_ keadaan di mana komponen sistem imun tidak dapat berfungsi secara normal. Akibatnya, penderita imundefisiensi lebih rentan terhadap infeksi virus, jamur atau bakteri, kanker, dan juga infeksi berulang (reaktivasi infeksi laten).

Tangan Minato terkepal kuat, Naruto anaknya baru saja lahir bagaimana bisa mahluk mungil tersebut sudah di diagnosis menderita _Immunodefisiensi._

"Minato." suara lirih Kushina membuat pria berusia 35 tahun tersebut menoleh, wanita berabut merah itu kini tak tahan membendung air matanya lagi. Wanita itu jauh lebih terpukul di bandingkan dirinya saat mengetahui anak mereka tidak terlahir dengan normal

Minato meranjak menghampiri Kushina tangan besarnya mengusap pipi wanita yang ia cintai menghapus jejak air mata di sana.

"Ssht...Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." bisik Minato mencoba menenangkan perasaan Kushina, di kecupnya penuh sayang kening Kushina yang menggetarkan hati keduannya hampir tak mampu menahan sesak di dada.

.

2 minggu setelah putra Minato dan Kushina lahir keduanya belum pernah menyentuh anak mereka secara langsung, Naruto tidak pernah keluar dari ruang isolasi yang melindunginya dari berbagai virus yang mengancam hidupnya.

Tubuh Naruto sangat lemah karena rendahnya antibodi yang tubuh Naruto hasilkan. Naruto bisa sakit kapan saja dan untuk untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan Minato mengeluarkan dana yang cukup besar hanya untuk menjaga anaknya agar tidak sakit.

Naruto sudah menjalankan beberapa pengobatan, namun Minato tahu semua yang ia lakukan hanya bisa melindungi Naruto dari penyakit lain yang lebih serius tapi tidak akan bisa benar-benar menyembuhkan Naruto secara total, Naruto mungkin tidak akan tumbuh seperti anak normal seusianya karena Naruto hanya akan terus berada dalam ruang isolasi tanpa bisa melakukan interaksi dengan dunia luar.

Penyakit yang di derita putra seorang Profesor Minato menyorot perhatian sejumlah orang terutama para ahli dan ilmuan yang dekat dengan Minato, mereka semua turut bersimpati dan membatu agar anaknya bisa tetap terus hidup. Selama beberapa bulan Naruto masih tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sedikitpun. Padahal sudah hampir segala cara Minato tempuh.

Setiap ia melihat Kushina yang begitu tersiksa tidak bisa memberi kehangatan layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya membuat hati Minato teriris pedih. Kushina selalu menatap anak mereka dari balik kaca tanpa bisa menyentuh jari-jari mungil Naruto. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Minato bekerja lebih keras untuk menyembuhkan Naruto.

Hingga terbesit di benak Minato tentang ekperimen Orochimaru yang mencoba membuat antibodi, eksperimen tersebut masih belum sempurnya seandainya Minato bisa meyempurnakannya dan menyesuaikan fungsi dari antibodi tersebut untuk memperbaiki sistem imun tubuh Naruto sehingga tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka khawatirkan dan Naruto akan menjadi anak normal yang semestinya.

Ya andai saja, Minato tak menyadari sebelumnya jika kemungkinan dengan antibodi tersebut Naruto benar-benar akan sembuh sampai suatu ketika Naruto terserang suatu virus yang entah datang dari mana padal Minato bersama beberapa dokter lainnya selalu memastikan ke sterilan ruang isolasi Naruto dan segala barang-barangnya.

Naruto mendadak kritis karena radang paru-paru _pneumocystis_ , hal tersebut terjadi karena saat ini Naruto sudah memasuki imunodefisiensi kombinasi parah / _Severe Combined Immunodeficiency Disease (SCID)._

Beruntung Naruto selalu mendapat penanganan cepat dan tepat sehingga beberapa hari kemudian Naruto mulai membaik. Meski demikian tekanan yang Minato rasakan tak kunjung berhenti. Dengan segala keyakinan Minato bergegas pergi ke laboratoriumnya dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang antibodi yang Orochimaru coba ciptakan. Dengan mengamati beberapa hasil antibodi tersebut yang sudah Orochimaru coba masukkan kedalam tubuh kelinci percobaannya Minato mengubah beberapa rumus dan unsur dengan berdasarkan penelitian dan kecerdasaannya.

Minato bekerja siang dan malam, hanya agar pekerjaan segera selesai. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan antibodi yang ia rencanakan telah selesai, Minato pernah mencobanya pada binatang dan tidak berdampak buruk apapun, hasil kerjanya masih belum bisa di katakan sukses karena Minato sendiri tidak tahu apa tubuh Naruto akan bisa menerima antibodi tersebut atau malah menolaknya yang jika itu terjadi malah bisa membuat Naruto terbunuh.

Minato merahasiakan tentang antibodi ciptaanya dari Kushina ia tentu tidak ingin wanita tersebut malah melarangnya karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto mereka. Hanya dokter-dokter yang ikut andil dalam merawat Naruto lah yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

Tepat saat Naruto berusia 6 bulan, dengan segala keyakinan yang masih tersisa Minato menyuntikan cairan berwarna putih kedalam selang infuse Naruto, ia memandang lirih putra kecilnya yang malang. Jika ini tidak berhasil Minato akan merasa dirinya telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

Naruto menangis keras tidak lama setelah Minato selesai menyuntikan cairan antibodi, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu juga Naruto segera terserang demam cukup tinggi dan itu membuat Minato luar biasa panik.

Demam Naruto berlangsung selama 2 hari di hari ke 3 demam Naruto turun dan hal mengejutkan terjadi sistem imun tubuh Naruto membaik dan ini berita gembira untuk Minato serta Kushina. Dengan terus berangsur-angsur membaik dalam waktu 1 bulan lebih Naruto di perbolehkan keluar dari ruang isolasi dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan kedua orang tuanya dengan tangis kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti keluarga kecil tersebut sama sekali tak terelakkan. Kemudian Minato rutin memberi antibodi yang di buatnya pada Naruto setiap 1 bulan sekali. Dan dengan itu berhasil sudah antibodi tersebut di ciptakan, Minato mendapat banyak ucapan selamat dari rekan-rekannya juga karena telah berhasil menemukan pemuan baru yang mungkin bisa berguna untuk bidang kedokteran. Tapi Minato menolak apa yang ia berikan pada putranya juga di lakukan pada orang yang bernasib sama seperti putra kecilnya.

Di samping itu Minato tahu masih ada efek samping dari antibody tersebut. Minato dengan cepat menyadari adanya perubahan dalam tubuh Naruto, hormon dan kromosom di dalam tubuh Naruto sedikit tidak wajar setelah tubuh Naruto menerima antibodi tersebut. Secara kasat mata memang tak ada yang aneh, Naruto persis seperti anak normal lainnya namun Minaro yakin sesuatu yang kacau di dalam tubuh Naruto telah membuatnya menjadi serang laki-laki spesial, Naruto memiliki rahim yang mulai terbentuk dan mungkin berubah menjadi rahim yang sebenarnya meski Naruto adalah laki-laki. Minato tidak tahu apakah dengan kondisi tubuh Naruto yang sekarang akan menjadi masalah di masa depan. Minato mengkhawatirkan jika suatu saat jika rahim Naruto telah sempurna ada hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi.

Naruto seorang laki-laki bagaimana jika suatu saat hamil, hal semacam itu pasti akan di pandang aneh oleh sebagian orang Minato tak ingin Narutonya menderita, karena kelainan yang telah di buatnya. Lantas kemudian Minato membuat obat untuk menghambat pertumbuhan rahim tersebut. Meskipun akan percuma karena Minato tak akan bisa benar-benar menghentikannya.

.

Naruto pulang kerumahnya pertama kali saat berusia 10 bulan dengan di sambut suka duka, dengan begini mereka akhirnya hidup dengan bahagia. Naruto terus tumbuh ia menjadi anak yang hiper aktif dan suka berinteraksi, rumah pasangan Namikaze dan Uzumaki tersebut terasa jauh lebih meriah karena ocehan seorang balita yang masih belum bisa bicara dengan benar. Tidak ada lagi yang Minato dan Kushina takutkan kondisi tubuh Naruto sekang cukup normal melebihi apa yang Minato harapkan sebelumnya.

Namun kebahagiaan yang tengah mereka rasakan tidak berlangsung lama, tepat di hari ulang tahun Naruto yang pertama Minato dan Kushina berencana membuat pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak mereka.

Semua sudah di persiapkan, hanya tinggal menunggu Minato pulang dan kemudian mereka bisa segera memulai perayaan.

Kushina duduk di ruang tengah sambil memangku Naruto, sesekali ia menengok ke arah jam dinding. Minato pulang lebih lama dari biasanya, bukan karena Kushina tidak menghargai pekerjaan suaminya karena terlambat hanya saja ini hari spesial Kushina pun berharap Minato bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun Naruto.

Naruto menguap sambil menggosok-gosok mata sayunya, sepertinya menunggu ayahnya pulang begitu membosankan sampai membuatnya mengantuk. Kushina mendesah pelan namun ia tetap memilih menunggu Minato pulang.

 _ **Cklekkk**_

Kushina terkesiap begitu ia terbangun dari tidurnya saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu. Ia segera bangkit dan menuju ke sumber suara, hari sudah gelap ada sejumlah pertanyaan yang ingin Kushina tanyakan kenapa Minato sampai terlambat beberapa jam.

 _ **Grepp!**_

Kushina hampir terlonjak saat tiba-tiba seseorang menghambur padanya dengan panik sambil menangkup wajahnya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Kita harus pergi sebelum mereka datang." Minato berkata panik dengan nafas memburu, Kushina mengernyitkan keningnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kushina saat menyadari keadaan suaminya saat ini, Minato tampak kacau dengan pelipis yang beradarah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Mereka akan datang, kita harus pergi. Naruto, kita harus melindungi Naruto." Minato dengan ketakutan yang begitu jelas segera berlari menuju kamar mereka dan mengambil sebuah selimut dan ia gunakan untuk membungkus tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Minato. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kushina bertanya lirih, saat ini ia juga ketakutan.

Minato memandang kedua mata Kushina lamat-lamat Istrinya begitu mencemaskan keadaanya sekarang dengan penuh menyesal Minato memeluk Istri beserta anaknya erat. Yang kemudian membuat air mata Kushina jadi tak terbendung. "Maaf. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang, kita harus pergi. Tidak, kau yang akan pergi bersama Naruto." kata Minato setelah pelukanya terlepas.

Kushina menggeleng cepat, jika saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengancam mereka. Mereka harus tetap bersama-sama bagaimana bisa Kushina pergi membawa Naruto sendirian lalu bagaimana dengan Minato. "Saat ini, ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Pergilah dan jaga Naruto, aku berjanji saat situasi mulai aman aku akan segera mencari kalian berdua dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi." tutur Minato.

Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang masih tertidur tenang. Ia ingin menolak tapi ia tidak ingin membuat situasi semakin sulit Kushina akan percaya dengan apa yang Minato katakan.

Pria bersurai pirang tersebut tersenyum lega kemudian memberi satu kecupan sayang pada kening istri dan anaknya. Lantas dengan begitu Kushina pun pergi membawa anak mereka sejauh mungkin dan berharap ia, Naruto serta Minato akan baik-baik saja.

 _ **Brakkkkk**_

Tidak berselang lama usai kepergian Kushina sejumlah orang tidak di kenal datang dan segera mengepung Minato, orang-orang tersebut berhasil menjatuhkan Minato usai pria itu gagal melakukan perlawanan.

Tubuh Minato di paksa berdiri dengan beberapa orang yang mencoba mengekang tubuhnya, di depan Minato saat ini berdiri seorang laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Bagaimana rasanya berada di atas kehancuran orang lain, Namikaze-san?" pria yang menyerupai ular tersebut bertanya. "Bukankah menyenangkan. Selain itu juga kau menentang segala yang aku lakukan lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Mengambil alih penemuanku?" lanjutnya.

Minato tak kunjung bersuara satu pukulan keras di ulu hati membuat Minato memuntahkan cairan anyir berwarna merah dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini." dua orang lelaki datang menghampiri Orochimaru setelah mereka menggeledah seisi rumah.

Lantas Orochimaru menggeram kesal, kemudian Minato berkata. "Ini urusan ku denganmu, jadi jangan macam-macam pada– _uhuk–_ anak dan istriku." cairan merah tersebut masih keluar dari mulut Minato matanya memandang tajam ke arah Orochimaru.

Pria itu berdecih kemudian berbalik dan meranjak pergi. "Tinggalkan orang itu dan bakar rumah ini, kita pergi." usai berkata demikian beberapa kaki tangan Orochimaru kembali menghujami tubuh Minato hingga tak mampu bergerak, mereka menumpahkan air bensin dan melempar pematik api kedalam rumah seketika api besar menyala membakar seisi rumah, Minato tak sempat melarikian diri api menyebar dan mengurungnya. Ia meringis pilu Minato mungkin tidak bisa melihat putranya tubuh dan ia tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk bersama-sama lagi dengan dua orang di cintainya Kushina dan Naruto.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang, Kushina menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia begitu takut sementara di jok belakang Naruto tertidur tenang tanpa tahu situasi genting saat ini. Berbagai perasaan bercampur menjadi satu, Minato bagaimana dengan pria itu apa dia baik-baik saja Kushina tak bisa menepis rasa cemasnnya.

Kekacauan dalam dirinya membuatnya tidak fokus dan nyaris menabrak sebuah truk besar di depannya beruntung Kushina berhasil menghindar namun mobil yang ia tumpangi malah menabrak pohon besar. Tubuh Kushina gemetar hebat sementara tangis Naruto mulai terdengar. Balita itu mungkin terbangun karena guncangan yang ia alami.

Kushina terisak apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia hampir saja membuat dirinya dan anaknnya celaka. Tangis Naruto semakin kencang, sebisa mungkin Kushina mencoba menormalkan dirinya agar anaknya tidak ketakutan melihatnya begitu kacau. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya juga pada anaknya.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Naruto. Kau akan selamat Kaa-san berjanji." katanya seraya membawa Naruto keluar dari mobil.

Kushina bergegas pergi dengan Naruto yang masih menangis ketakutan. Jalan amat sepi dan juga gelap namun tak ada alasan untuk Kushina takut pada hal semacam hantu.

Yang Kushina pikirkan yaitu membawa Naruto sejauh mungkin dan bersembunyi.

.

Orochimaru berserta antek-anteknya menyusuri kota Suna hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Istri dan anak Minato mereka semua menyebar dan berusaha melacak namun pagi menjelang mereka masih belum menemukan kedua orang tersebut. Orochimaru memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk memantau semua orang yang dekat dengan pasangan Namikaze dan Uzumaki tersebut mungkin saja Kushina mencoba meminta bantuan atau bersembunyi pada kerabat dekatnya.

Di suatu tempat yakni di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga juga menjadi incaran Orochimaru, Hyuuga Neji di ketahui memiliki hubungan baik dengan Minato karena pernah selama 3 tahun lebih bekerja sebagai asisten Minato. Tapi lama mereka melakukan pemantauan tak terlihat sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa Kushina berkunjung ketempat tersebut.

Sore itu tiba-tiba saja Neji meninggalkan adik sepupunya sendirian di rumah, mereka tinggal bersama dan hanya berduda. Keduanya sama-sama yatim piatu meski demikian Neji dan adiknya sudah seperti saudara kandung. Bagai sudah mendapat panggilan Neji melajukan mobil miliknya usai mendengar berita kediaman Minato terbakar dan Minato menjadi korban dalam kebakaran tersebut. Neji tahu situasi saat ini ada yang tidak beres, ia berniat untuk memcari tahu namun tak sampai Neji menuju tempat tujuannya ia menangkap sosok wanita berjalan terseok-seok sambil mendekap anaknya erat. Pakaian yang wanita itu kenakan lusuh dan wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang amat besar.

Neji segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berniat mengejar wanita tersebut, namun naas sebuah mobil lain menyerempet wanita tersebut dan membuatnya sempat terpental. Lantas Neji segera menghambur menolong wanita tersebut.

Anak yang bersama wanita itu selamat, kelereng biru anak tersebut mengembun dan segera menumpahkan air matanya begitu pelukan ibunya yang begitu erat membuatnya kesakitan juga takut.

"Ma...maaa..." tangan mungil Naruto mencoba menggapai wajah ibunya.

"Kusjina-san?!" Neji berkata seraya memangku kepala wanita tersebut.

"N-neji..neji.." Kushina bergumam pelan.

"Kumohon...selamatkan Naruto...aku mohoh.. selamatkan Naruto.." Kushina memohon lirih sambil mencengram kemeja depan Neji.

Neji tercekat, kenapa Kushina memintanya untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Neji tidak akan melakukannya jika tidak membawa Kushina ikut serta.

Tak sempat Neji bersuara mobil yang baru saja menyerempet Kushina berbalik dan beberapa orang keluar dari sana. Neji tak memiliki pilihan, orang-orang tersebut nampak berbahaya dan mereka berniat jahat. Membawa Kushina sekarang akan percuma karena pergerakannya akan lebih lambat belum lagi pendarahan di bagian kepala Kushina akibat benturan tak kunjung berhenti wanita itu sekarat. Tapi Naruto masih hidup dan suara tangisnya menggerakkan tubuh Neji merebutnya dari Kushina dan segera masuk kemobilnya lantas melaju dengan cepat.

Aksi kejar-kejaran berlangsung, pelipis Neji terus berkeringat. Ia merasa orang-orang yang mengejarnya kini berkaitan dengan kematian Minato. Ia meremas setir mobilnya kuat, siapa orang yang dengan tega melakukan ini semua, mereka mengincar keluarga Minato dendam kah? Ia meringis belum lagi terpikir bagaimana nasib ibu dari anak yang bersamanya kini.

Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan dengan lincah mengecoh mobil yang mengejarnya. Neji tidak bisa melibatkan Naruto yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa dalam situasi ini. Langit kembali berubah gelap dan hujan turun cukup deras.

Neji berhenti di dekat sebuah panti asuhan. Ia membawa Naruto ke sana, bocah bermata biru tersebut nampak enggan di tinggal sendirian di tengah hujan. Neji mengusap air mata di wajah lebam Naruto, lalu berkata.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Hinata. Dia akan memputmu nanti saat situasi sudah aman. Kau akan baik-baik saja." hati Neji terasa pedih begitu sadar akan nasib kedua orang tua Naruto, bocah itu kini sama sepertinya sendirian.

Naruto memegang erat tangan Neji begitu lelaki itu mencoba pergi. Neji melepaskan tangan Naruto dan segera berlari ke dalam mobilnya, Neji berniat membawa orang yang mengincar Naruto menjauh dari tempat Naruto sekarang dengan dirinya sebagai umpan.

Tidak di sangka, rencananya berhasil orang-orang itu berhasil menemukannya lagi dan terus mengikutinya. Malam berbadai itu memperburuk situasi, jalan yang Neji lalui dekat dengan jurang dan memiliki banyak tikungan tajam. Mobil yang mengejarnya hampir mengimbanginya dan suara tembakan terdengar Neji terkesiap namun ia berusaha tetap fokus.

Tembakan kedua terdengar, ketiga kemudian mobil Neji oleng sulit di kedalikan sepertinya salah satu peluru mengenai ban mobil.

Lantas mobil Neji pun menabrak pembatas jalan dan mobilnya jatuh kedasar setelah beberapa kali terguling.

.

.

Kecelakaan malam itu segera di tangani dengan cepat oleh pihak kepolisian, para tim yang bertugas mencari korban hanya menemukan seorang laki-laki setelah beberapa hari di katakan hilang karena terpental keluar dari mobil. Orochimaru amat kesal saat tahu ia kehilangan putra dari Minato.

Meskipun tidak ada kepastian bahwa Naruto juga tewas, Orochimaru tetap melakukan pencarian.

Bebertahun-tahun kemudian, setelah sekian lama ia mencari. Akhirnya Orochimaru menemukan Naruto putra Namikaze Minato. Keberhasilah tersebut di karena kan mata-mata kecilnya yang dengan mudah berkamuflase dengan lingkungannya.

Gaara seorang anak yang 11 tahun yang lalu Orochimaru pungut karena di telantarkan keluarganya, Gaara melakoni hidupkan bak seorang remaja normal namun ia tak sedikit campur tangan dalam beberapa aksi yang orang tua angkatnya lakukan. Saat Gaara pindah ke Konoha dan bersekolah di sebuah SMA diam-diam ia juga mencari info setiap murid yang ada di sana. Ia mengetahui keinginan Orochimaru untuk menemukan putra dari Namikaze Minato yang menghilang, kemudian Gaara bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto begitu dekat dengan Sasuke teman sekelasnya awalnya tak terbesit sama sekali untuk Gaara mengenal lebih jauh sosok Naruto tapi bagai sudah mendapat firasat Gaara memiliki insting yang mengatakan untuk mengincar Naruto. Gaara hanya melakukan pendekatan biasa di awal hingga ia menjalin pertemanan dengan Naruto, tapi perlahan sosok Naruto menarik perhatiannya dan kemudian perasaan itu terus tumbuh seiring waktu berlalu di saat yang sama ia juga terus menyelami kehidupan Naruto.

Saat Gaara meyakini instingnya untuk mencari tahu tentang Naruto lebih jauh, saat itu Gaara memberi tahu Kabuto bahwa anak Minato masih hidup. Gaara tidak ingin jati dirinya terlalu mencolok lantas ia serahkan pekerjaan tersebut pada Kabuto.

Sejak Gaara pindah ke Konoha, ia jarang bertemu dengan Orochimaru hubungan mereka begitu tidak begitu dekat beberapa tahun terakhir meski demikian Gaara tetaplah anak kesayangan bagi Orochimaru dan Gaara tahu itu.

Kurang lebih 3 bulan kemudian Kabuto merekrut seseorang untuk membawa Naruto pada mereka dengan memberi tawaran sejumlah uang, remaja yang cukup berandal tersebut awalnya sama sekali tidak Gaara ketahui akan terlibat. Tapi kemudian Kabuto memberi penjelasan pada Gaara, meski pun Gaara masih menujukkan ketidak sukaanya pada Yahiko. Ada pertentangan antara Gaara dan Yahiko namun mereka tetap berkerja sama hingga Yahiko berhasil membawa Naruto pada Orochimaru.

Gaara pergi ke kediaman Orochimaru sesegera mungkin ia ingin tahu apa saja yang Orochimaru akan lakukan pada Naruto. Sesampai Gaara di tempat tujuan Kabuto dan Orochimaru telah siap di ruang penelitian. Ada sosok Naruto terbaring di dalam sebuah ruangan kaca dengan beberapa alat entah apa namanya terpasang di tubuhnya.

Gaara mengamati sebuah layar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sejumlah data-data tentang tubuh Naruto tertera di sana. Gaara dengan mudah mengerti karena selain sudah terbiasa ia juga memang memiliki kecerdasan.

Namun kemudian tiba-tiba mata Gaara menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di sana. Di pojok layar ada sebuah gambar yang menampilkan sesuatu mirip gumpalan. Gaara baru akan bertanya tapi Orochimaru dengan cepat berkata bahwa itu adalah janin yang berusia sekitar satu minggu.

Saat itu Gaara begitu terkejut, tapi tak heran jika yang di lihatnya memang sebuah janin yang berusia satu minggu ia tahu semua alat yang di milik Orochimaru amat canggih sehingga gambar yang di lihatnya adalah janin. Gaara nyaris tidak percaya jadi ini lah efek samping dari antibodi yang Minato ciptakan sebuah rahim eh?

"Sepertinya Naruto sendiri belum mengetahui kondisinya saat ini, tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang hamil sama sekali belum muncul." Gaara berkata dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Naruto di sana.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, Naruto hamil dan Gaara biasa menebak siapa ayah dari anak yang Naruto kandung. Siapa lagi jika bukan _Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

"Yahiko melakukan ini padamu?" Gaara terpaku pada luka di wajah Naruto. Ada rasa menyesal karena telah membiarkan Naruto terluka seperti ini.

Namun reaksi Naruto setelahnya menunjukkan sesatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Naruto menganggap Gaara bagai sebuah ancaman, saat Gaara melihat bagaimana sepasang Shappire Naruto begitu takut dan kecewa menyadarkan Gaara akan posisinya saat ini.

"Kau.." Naruto menggeram. Namun Gaara tak bergeming, ia tahu Naruro tidak akan mau menerima uluran tangannya karena pemuda bermata biru tersebut telah tahu siapa Gaara sebenarnya.

"Pergi! Jangan menyentuhku!" Naruto membentak, matanya memandang begitu narar entah apa yang akan Gaara lakukan padanya pikir Naruto lagi-lagi secara spontan Naruto memeluk perutnya, Naruto begitu potectif pada bayinya tidak ada yang boleh melakukan sesuatu lagi pada tubuhnya yang mungkin akan berimbas pada kehamilannya.

"Gaara-sama." 2 orang yang sebelumnya mengejar Naruto datang beserta Kabuto, Naruto sudah seperti tikus kecil yang terpojok sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia bisa kabur lagi.

Begitu kedua pria tersebut akan menyerat Naruto lagi namun Gaara segera mencegatnya. "Aku akan mengurusnya. Kalian urus saja berandal itu. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat wajahnya."

Kabuto tak berkata apa-apa tapi dia cukup mengerti lantas ia segera pergi di ikuti dua pria tersebut. Sementara Naruto di bawa oleh Gaara.

.

 _ **Brukk!**_

Naruto terjatuh tepat di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Ia berada di ruangan yang jauh lebih normal, tempat yang ia tempati kini merupakan sebuah kamar dengan desain minimalis dan rapi. Buku-buku berjejer dengan rapi di atas rak.

"Ini kamarku." Gaara berkata, dan dengan cepat Naruto menoleh.

Tatapan Naruto seakan mengatakan _kenapa-kau-bawa-aku-kemari?_ Lantas Gaara kembali berkata. "Aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongmu, kalau kau ingin selamat bersikap manislah, kemudian kau akan jadi milikku."

Naruto tidak bisa bernafas selama beberapa saat, entah kenapa rasanya Naruto jauh lebih takut. "Tunggu di sini. Dan jangan menoba untuk kabur meskipun percuma jika kau lakukan." lanjut Gaara kemudian meranjak pergi.

Begitu Gaara menghilang dengan segera Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan, ia harus meminta bantuan _Harus!_ secepat mungkin.

Tangan Naruto gemetar dan ia tergesa-gesa menekan angka demi angka hingga hampir menjatuhkan ponsel tersebut. Nada tunggu terdengar Naruto semakin gelisah mata terus melirik waspada jika Gaara tiba-tiba kembali.

Sudah dering ketiga namun telponnya blum terjawab saat dering ke empat dan kelima akhirnya berhasil di angkat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil seseorang di sebrang berharap-harap cemas bahwa yang mengangkat telpon benar-benar Sasuke.

/"Naruto?"/

"Sasuke... Tolong." Naruto terisak demi apapun Naruto benar-benar takut berada di sini, ia ingin pulang.

/"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana sekarang kau seakarang?!"/ Sasuke terdengar begitu cemas di sebrang sana.

"Aku tidak tahu ini di mana. Kupikir sekarang aku di culik, Sasuke... Kumohon selamatkan aku." pinta Naruto penuh harap suara bergetar dan begitu lirih.

/"Naruto–"/

"Aku baru saja meninggalkamu sebentar, kau sudah menelpon laki-laki lain?" Naruto mematung terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba Gaara merebut ponsel tersebut darinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari Gaara telah kembali. Dan harapan terakhir Naruto untuk pergi dari sini hilang begitu saja.

"Kau ingin Sasuke menjemputmu? Lalu selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan mengatakan bahwa kau mengandung anaknya?" Gaara bertanya, tapi tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu Sasuke selalu menolakmu, dia tidak sepertimu Naruto. Sasuke tidak memiliki apa yang kau miliki untuknya, lalu menurutmu apa Sasuke akan menerima fakta bahwa kau mengandung anaknnya? Jika menurutmu Sasuke akan tetap bertanggung jawab bukankah itu hanya sebatas tanggung jawab atas hal yang ia lakukan, bukan karena benar-benar menerimamu atau anakmu." lanjut Gaara.

Naruto tidak ingin mendengar hal semacam ini lagi, tapi Gaara terus membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telingannya bagai lantunan syair yang begitu menyesakkan.

Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas ada perang batin di dalam diri Naruto. Naruto tengah bimbang dan Gaara ingin meyakinkan Naruto lagi bahwa perasaan Naruto hanya sepihak.

"Tapi kau tahu Naruto. Aku selalu mengatakan ini aku memiliki apa yang tidak Sasuke mimiliki, dan aku akan berikan semua yang ku punya untukmu."

.

.

.

"Sial!" Sasuke berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Naruto lagi namun tidak bisa. Sekarang Sasuke tahu Naruto benar-benar dalam bahaya saat ini, ada seseorang yang berniat jahat dan Sasuke kebingungan setengah mati bagaimana caranya menemukan Naruto sesegera mungkin dan menyelamatkannya. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah hampir semalaman mencari Naruto ia nyaris frustasi begitu halnya dengan Hinata. Wanita yang telah merawat Naruto tersebut meminta Sasuke pulang karena hari sudah pukul 2 pagi orang tua Sasuke pasti juga mencemaskannya karena belum juga kembali.

Sasuke tak bisa membantah bagaimana pun ia tahu apa yang Hinata katakan benar, Sasuke pulang namun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Begitu matahari telah muncul Sasuke lagi-lagi pergi dari rumah hanya untuk melanjutkan mencari Naruto, hampir seharian lagi ia berkeliling kota namun Sasuke masih tak menemukan Naruto, kemudian sebuah panggilan telpon dari nomor tak di kenal masuk Sasuke tak begitu yakin untuk mengangkatnya tapi saat di dering ke lima Sasuke mengangkatnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendengar lagi suara Naruto. Tapi mereka tak sempat bicara banyak telpon itu tiba-tiba terputus dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke itu bisa di katakan jenius ia memiliki kecerdasan yang di atas rata-rata seharusnya ada 1000 cara yang bisa Sasuke lakukan tapi tak satu pun muncul di benaknya. Setelah bergerak gusar selama beberapa saat Sasuke menemukan satu jalan yang mungkin bisa membantunya lantas Sasuke segera menyambar sebuah taksi yang kebetulan berhenti tak jauh darinya.

 _Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sasuke akan datang menjemputmu Naruto._

.

.

 _ **BRAKKK**_

Sasuke melengos masuk begitu saja ke dalam kantor kepolisian pusat di Konoha, beberapa polisi mencoba mencegat Sasuke atas aksi tidak sopan yang di lakukan seorang pelajar sepertinya.

Menghalangi Sasuke di saat ia tengah terburu-buru dan cemas adalah pilihan yang buruk. Sasuke membuat keributan besar di sana dan sejumlah polisi nyaris kewalahan.

"Sasuke!" sebuah suara menghentikan Sasuke melakukan perlawanan pada orang-orang yang menahannya.

"Tou-san." Sasuke memandang pria dengan jabatan tertinggi di kantor ini, lihat bagaimana wajah Fugaku-ayah Sasuke yang tak habis pikir putranya bisa mengacau di kantor kepolisian, tapi satu hal yang Fugaku bisa baca dari raut wajah Sasuke ada perasaan cemas yang amat besar terpatri di sana.

Sasuke tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini jika tidak ada yang ia khawatirkan pasti terjadi sesuatu sampai membuat putra bungsu Fugaku tersebut datang kemari.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Fugaku bertanya pada Sasuke, remaja tersebut menepis polisi yang menghalanginya barusan dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Naruto telah hilang sejak kemarin, tapi baru saja dia menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia diculik. Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum hal buruk terjadi." terang Sasuke.

Fugaku terhenyak, ia tentu sangat mengenal anak yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Karena Naruto sudah berteman dengan putranya sejak kecil. "Tou-san. Aku mohon bantu aku menemukan Naruto." Sasuke meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

 _Ah_ Fugaku tak pernah melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini, Naruto anak yang menyenangkan dan Fugaku sudah menganggab Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri tentu ia tak akan membiarkan jika ada yang mengancam keselamatan Naruto. Lantas Fugaku pun berkata.

"Siapkan dirimu Sasuke. Kita akan segera melacak dari lokasi Naruto menelpon. Dan siapkan pasukan."

Sejumlah anggota kepolisian dengan cepat mematuhi perintah Fugaku. Sasuke tentu tidak hanya diam mematung ia bergegas ikut bergerak tidak akan ia biarkan Naruto lebih lama menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Blue gak bilang chap ini bakal jadi chap terakhir loh. Blue cuma bilang " _Mungkin_ " kan masih belum pasti. Dan bener ternyata bakal masih ada chap depan :v

Sebenernya blue mau niatin tamat di chap 7 tapi ternyata flashbacknya kepanjangan :'v tapi biarlah sudah terlanjur :3

Oh iya blue lupa, ada yang nanya apa blue penggemar "19Days" ? Jawabannya **IYA** blue suka plus ngefans banget malah *Muehehe* blue suka banget sama Jianyi :* ntah rasanya setiap baca 19Days blue selalu ingat SasuNaru XD *mungkin cuma blue doang* blue juga emang terinspirasi dari manga itu, kalaunya otak blue udah buntu blue nyontek dikit sama adegan di 19Days :3 alesannya karena blue suka sama 19Days *ditabok* meskipun gitu gak bener2 di samain persis cuman di mirip2in *tetep aja =,=* Tapi belakangan ini kayanya 19Days yang miripin(?) ffnya blue *digebukin* mungkin cuma kebetulan ya masih bagusan 19Days kemana2 :'v

Soal penyakitnya Naruto sama apa yang di lakuin Minato itu blue ngarang banget sumpah mohon dimaklumi gaje banget ye kan :'v blue sendiri aja bingung sampe bikinnya ngasal :3

Trus soal kehamilan Naruto di chap sebelumnya plus di chap ini kenapa Naru udah ketahuan hamil padahal baru 1 minggu, blue juga gak tau pengen aja kek gitu :v eh gak ding kan orochimaru sempat _Meneliti_ tubuh Naru waktu Naru gak sadar, jadi di telitilah Naruto sampe sedetail mungkin jadi ya di situ ketahuan Naruto lagi hamil *Gaje ya :/?*

Trus lagi kalimat yang nyebutin " _Waktu terbatas"_ yang di summary itu emang berkaitan sama munculnya Orochimaru. Udah bisa tau kan gimana maksudnya kutukan itu sebenarnya peringatan kalaunya Orochimaru mau nangkep Naruto udah gitu aja blue gak akan bilang lebih banyak lagi ntar jadi spoiler :v

Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya :* dukung ff ini terus ya dikit lagi tamat kok ^^

 _See u next chapter~_

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	8. LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN 'KITA' ?

**Marry Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **\- SasuNaru -**

 **#Chapter 08#**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Fugaku bertanya pada Sasuke._

 _"Naruto telah hilang sejak kemarin, tapi baru saja dia menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia diculik. Aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum hal buruk terjadi." terang Sasuke dengan segala kepanikannya._

 _"Tou-san. Aku mohon bantu aku menemukan Naruto!" Sasuke memohon sangat, hal yang begitu jarang ia lakukan._

 _"Siapkan dirimu Sasuke. Kita akan segera melacak keberadaanya dari lokasi Naruto menelpon. Dan siapkan pasukan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bukan cerita bahagia tentang seseorang yang menemukan cinta dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tak ada orang yang bisa hidup seperti di negeri dongeng, namun ini juga bukan cerita sedih tentang hidup seseorang.

Lalu cerita apa ini? Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana akhir kisahnya kelak akan kah masih tersisa sedikit kebahagiaan? Atau kisahnya akan berakhir begitu saja tanpa kesedihan yang berarti.

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di sudut matanya, Naruto memandang dinding dingin di depannya dengan sayu dan kosong . Dadanya terasa amat sesak sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

 _Apa aku akan mati?_

Begitu yang ia pikirkan, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang ia ketakutan, dan ia merasa harga dirinya di renggut paksa. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat mencoba menghapus apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Bagaimana ada orang lain menjamah tubuhnya, mencumbu bibirnya dan menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa.

Naruto meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut yang ada di dekatnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat sementara air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Perutnya terasa sakit begitu pun bagian selatan tubuhnya, Naruto memeluk perutnya erat.

' _Tidak. Kau harus bertahan! Kau harus tetap hidup._ ' mohon batin Naruto berharap _Kami-sama_ masih melindungi bayinya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak itu? Meskipun kau mencoba mempertahankannya kehamilanmu tidak akan senormal kehamilan biasanya. Dan rahimmu tidak cukup kuat sampai kau melahirkan. Selain itu kehamilan juga berisiko membunuhmu." kata Gaara sambil mengambil bajunya yang ada di sisi lain tempat tidurnya kemudian memakainya.

Nafas Naruto tercekat, lalu Gaara kembali berkata. "Karena itu aku tidak seceroboh Sasuke yang membiarkan mu menampung benihku."

Gaara selesai memasang kembali seluruh pakaiannya, ia menatap sebentar sosok Naruto yang memunggunginya di atas tempat tidurnya lantas ia meranjak menuju pintu keluar.

Pintu di tutup, dan suasanya sesetika berubah begitu hening. Naruto terlalu lelah ia ingin segera tertidur dan melupakan semua ini. Lantas sepasang shappire Naruto perlahan terus meredup hingga kemudian menghilang di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

 _Ah mungkin lebih baik ia tak pernah bangun lagi setelah ini._

.

.

"Kau tak bermaksud menyimpan anak itu sendirian untukmu bukan?" Orochimaru berkata pada Gaara yang tak berada jauh darinya.

"Kau menginginkan dia?" Orochimaru bertanya.

"Ya." jawab Gaara singkat.

Orochimaru menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas tipis, "Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya? Apa kau bermaksud menjadi ayahnya atau membunuhnya?"

Gaara tak segera menjawab ia bukan tak tahu harus memilih yang mana hanya saja ia tidak begitu peduli pada hal itu.

"Kau tahu aku masih menyimpan dendam pada Minato, bertahun-tahun aku habiskan untuk mencari anaknya. Aku tak mengijinkanmu memilikinya dengan mudah."

Gaara masih tak bersuara, ia tahu Orochimaru akan berkata demikian tapi ia tetap akan mendengarkan kata hatinya. "Ah kau bilang bocah pirang itu mencoba menghubungi seseorang?" Orochimaru bertanya sekali lagi dan Gaara menjawab membenarkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bocah pirang itu sekarang?"

"Dia mungkin tertidur di kamarku." Orochimaru nampak cukup puas dengan jawaban Gaara lantas kemudian ia meranjak pergi.

"Kita pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang di ikuti beberapa buah mobil lainnya.

Mobil yang berisikan sekelompok tim kepolisian yang tengah menuju kesebuah tempat yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota. Satu di antara mereka terlihat sangat gelisah dia bukan anggota dari kepolisian, dia adalah si pelapor yang mengatakan teman baiknya telah menghilang.

Sejuta pikiran buruk menghantuinya, tentang apa saja yang mungkin sudah terjadi pada temannya tersebut. Ia–Sasuke merasa begitu tersiksa dengan perasaanya sendiri. Raja siang perlahan mulai tegelincir dari tempatnya tapi mereka semua harus segera menemukan Naruto.

Apa ini maksud dari kutukan yang selalu Naruto katakan? Sasuke tahu ia bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada hal semacam itu tapi pada kenyataanya itu lah hal yang paling mendominasi dalam ketakutannya saat ini. Jika ketakutannya benar terjadi apa Sasuke akan berpikir kembali untuk menerima lamaran Naruto di masa lalu untuk menghentikan mala petaka? Sekali pun Sasuke berteriak dengan lantang untuk menikah dengan Naruto toh waktu sama sekali tidak bisa di putar.

Dan Sasuke terus terkurung dalam kekalutan pikiran dan hatinya.

.

Sementara itu seorang wanita berambut indigo tak kalah resahnya setelah mendapat telpon dari Sasuke bahwa remaja tersebut melakukan pencarian di bantu oleh ayahnya. Hinata tak beranjak dari tempatnya setelah menerima telpon, kakinya terlalu lemas. Ia begitu takut, takut untuk kehilangan sekali lagi.

Sudah cukup ia kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi jadi jangan biarkan ia kehilangan satu orang lagi dalam hidupnya. Bayang-bayang kepergian Neji masih begitu segar di ingatanya serta bagaimana salah seorang polisi mengabarinya bahwa kakaknya telah tiada. Hinata tak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi.

Naruto satu-satunya yang ia punya, dan menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia bertahan hidup selama ini meskipun hanya sebatang kara dan kehilangan segalanya.

.

.

Seorang pria berbadan besar bertampang seperti hiu terlihat sedang meletakkan seseorang dari gendongannya ke dalam sebuah mobil. Satu mobilnya di tumpangi oleh seorang supir, pria bertampang seperti ular dan seorang remaja berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya.

"Kita pergi." Orochimaru berkata lantas mobil yang di tumpanginya pun melaju pergi dengan cepat.

Sementara satu mobil yang lain hanya berisikan dua orang. Kabuto dan Naruto, lelaki berkaca mata tersebut melirik Naruto yang masih tertidur di jok belakang dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat serta mulut tersumbat.

Kabuto menarik nafas sejenak sejurus kemudian ia melajukan mobil dengan arah berlainan dengan mobil yang Orochimaru tumpangi.

Kabuto masih begitu fokus pada jalan di depannya sesaat ia teringat akan rencana sedang mereka jalankan.

Kabuto berniat membawa Naruto keluar kota dan menyembunyikannya di tempatnya lain yang amat rahasia agar tak ada yang bisa menemukan Naruto sementara Orochimaru pergi ketempat lain untuk mengecoh orang-orang yang ingin menyelamatkan Naruto.

Perjalanan yang Kabuto tempuh akan memakan waktu cukup lama karena itu ia harus memastikan Naruto tidak akan mengacau selama perjalanan. Tapi sejauh ini Naruto masih nampak tenang di belakang sana, belum ada tanda-tanda bawa dia akan segera bangun kemudian Kabuto bernafas lega.

.

.

.

 _ **BRAKKKK**_

Sejumlah anggota kepolisisan menggeledah sebuah banguan yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari bibir pantai yang teletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota.

Bangunan dengan 3 lantai tersebut masih terlihat begitu layak pakai dan di dalamnya di temukan sejumlah peralatan aneh yang biasa di pakai seorang ilmuan, seisi bagunan di geledah habis, namun mereka tak menemukan orang yang mereka cari. Mereka hanya menemukan seorang remaja laki-laki sekarat di ruangan bawah tanah, serta seragam serta peralatan sekolah yang di duga adalah milik Naruto.

"Sialan! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Naruto?!" Sasuke berteriak sambil mencengram baju depan Yahiko.

Laki-laki dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu tak sanggub berkata-kata, dalam hati ia hanya berkata sinis bahwa dirinya juga di jebak di sini. Sungguh sial ia terlibat dalam semua ini juga Gaara yang sudah memerintahkan kaki tangan Orochimaru untuk menghajarnya sampai seperti sekerang.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan dia. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu mereka sudah pergi membawa Naruto jika kau masih ingin mengurus orang ini kita akan benar-benar kehilangan Naruto." Fugaku berkata mencoba menghentikan amarah Sasuke yang semakin tak terbendung.

Sasuke menggeram lantas melepaskan cengramannya dan menyerahkan Yahiko pada dua orang polisi yang mendapat tugas mengamankan Yahiko kemudian Sasuke bergegas pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk melanjutkan pencarian.

Tiga mobil yang tersisa memisah mengambil beberapa arah yang berlainan. Mobil-mobil tersebut sangat cepat berharap-harap cemas salah satu di antara mereka benar-benar akan menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti di mana Naruto sekarang.

.

.

Gelap.

 _Sudah malam kah?_

Tapi bukankah tempat ini terasa berbeda. Matanya mengerjap mencoba menyesuaikan dengan sekitarnya hingga ia tersadar bahwa kini ia berada dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang.

Naruto terkesiap namun saat ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

"Sudah bangun." suara Kabuto menyapa pendengaran Naruto, ia memandang narar pria yang masih memokuskan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap kau akan tidur lebih lama." lanjutnya.

"Hmppp...mmppp..mmmpphh!" (Lepaskan aku brengsek!)

Naruto berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya meskipun nihil yang ia lakukan hanya menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri. "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Naruto. Mereka tak akan menemukanmu lagi." kata Kabuto.

 _Mereka_?

Naruto terhenyak, siapa mereka yang di maksud oleh Kabuto apa seseorang tengah mencoba menyelamatkannya. Mungkin kah Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke mencoba menyelamatkannya. Ah mengingat Sasuke rasanya membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Sasuke mungkin hanya mencoba menyelamatkan temannya yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya bukan Naruto yang menyimpan perasaan lebih, dan lagi Naruto tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk bertatap muka lagi dengan Sasuke setelah apa yang ia alami. Ia terlalu kotor bahkan untuk menjadi seorang teman.

Naruto tidak ingin berharap lagi ia sudah cukup tahu Sasuke tak menyukainya apa lagi anaknya, karena Sasuke bukan seseorang yang sama sepertinya.

"Kau memikirkan nasibmu atau orang yang sedang mengejarmu?" Kabuto mencoba menebak-nebak setelah beberapa saat Naruto terdiam membisu.

"Ah sepertinya Uchiha itu." Kabuto melirik wajah Naruto dari kaca di dalam mobil.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka sebelumnya hubungan kalian benar-benar dalam untuk seorang pelajar seperti kalian. Sebenarnya agak merepotkan saat kau terus berada di dekat Uchiha karena dia adalah putra dari kepala polisi Konoha." Lanjut Kabuto.

Naruto tertawa sangau dalam hati kebetulankah atau memang kutukan yang baru saja tidak ia percayai lagi perlahan menjadi nyata. Lalu apa setelah ini?

 _Apa lagi tentu aja akhir dari kutukan itu–_ kata batin Naruto miris.

.

.

.

 _ **Dorrr!**_

Sebuah tembakan peringatan di keluarkan, memerintahkan sebuah mobil yang berada di depan untuk segera berhenti. Namun sepertinya mobil tersebut masih enggan berhenti dan terus melaju dengan cepat.

"Polisi." Orochimaru menggeram, ia tak menyangka orang-orang itu berhasil menemukannya lebih cepat dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

Dalam situasi tegang saat ini hanya remaja bersurai merah tersebutlah yang masih bisa bersikap tenang. Ia melihat sebuah mobil di belakang mereka berusaha mengejar dan seseorang keluar dari dari jendela mobil sambil mengarahkan pistolnya.

Matanya dengan tajam melihat meskipun di keadaan gelap bahwa tak satu pun di dalam mobil tersebut memiliki gaya rambut emo yang serupa dengan milik Sasuke.

Saat itu Gaara tahu kemungkinan tim pengejar berpencar lalu apa Sasuke berhasil menemukan Naruto. Gaara meremas kedua tangannya, tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh menemukan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sial!"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya mobil yang ia tumpangi semakin cepat dan semakin liar. Naruto tidak begitu tahu apa yang membuat Kabuto begitu kesal dan panik.

Namun suara mobil lain terdengar serta sirine polisi, siapa yang mengejarnya sekarang. Apa kah itu Sasuke? Naruto berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dengan sekuat tenaga meski beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya akibat liarnya Kabuto mengendalikan mobil.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat. ' _Sasuke..'_ panggil batinnya lirih, bolehkah Naruto berharap Sasuke benar-benar datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan penghuni mobil polisi yang berada di belakang mereka. Di sana benar-benar ada seorang pemuda raven bersama pria raven dan dua orang lainnya.

Fugaku mengatakan mobil di depan mereka adalah mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang membawa Naruto hari itu dari hasil kamera yang terpasang di pinggir jalan yang telah berhasil mereka dapatkan. Dan dari data yang sempat mereka dapatkan mobil tersebut adalah milik seorang profesor yang 17 tahun yang lalu kehilangan karirnya dan di cap sebagai profesor gila.

Setelah mendengar semua itu tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa bersikap tenang sedikitpun, Naruto di culik oleh profesor gila yang bisa saja mencelakai Naruto dengan hal-hal yang di lakukannya. Semua ini semakin di tak masuk akal untuk Sasuke bagaimana bisa Naruto berurusan dengan orang macam Orochimaru. Bukakah Naruto hanya seorang siswa SMA biasa sepertinya.

" _Kuso._ "Sasuke menggeram aksi kejar-kejaran yang mereka lakukan belum menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Tembak." Fugaku menitah, Sasuke segera menoleh dengan cepat.

Apa ayahnya berniat menembak mobil yang ada di depan mereka. Bagaimana jika Naruto benar-benar di dalam mobil tersebut dan jika mereka meluncurkan tembakan terjadi sesuatu, Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Kita harus menghentikan mobil itu secara paksa." kata Fugaku seakan tahu apa yang anaknya pikirkan.

Sasuke meremas kedua tangannya dan detik berikutnya satu peluru keluar dari sarangnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Wusshhhhh**_

"Lebih cepat!" Orochimaru membentak supir pribadinya.

Pria berkulit putih bernama Kimimaro tersebut sudah berkeringat dingin, aksi kejar-kejaran ini masih terus belangsung dan kehebatan polisi yang mengejar mereka dalam mengemudi memang tidak bisa di remehkan, namun ia juga tidak mau jika sampai tertangkap dan di kurung di dalam jeruji besi.

Saat itu tiba-tiba ponsel Gaara berdering, ia segera mengangkatnya dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana di sana?"

/Kami di kejar polisi, kediaman kita sudah di kepung/ jawab Kabuto.

Gaara meremas ponselnya lantas segera memutuskan sabungan tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke." geramnya pelan.

.

.

.

Meleset.

Mobil tersebut terlalu lincah sehingga membuat mereka kesulitan. Satu tembakan kembali terdengar namun kali ini tetap sama.

Obito, polisi yang mendapat perintah untuk menembak mobil di depannya berdecih kesal.

Tembakan ke tiga, empat, lima. Tak satupun yang mengenai mobil tersebut.

 _ **Dorrrr!**_

Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti berdetak begitu satu peluru tiba-tiba menembus kaca mobil dan tepat mengenai kepala Kabuto ketika ia berhasil melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya. Mobil semakin tak terkendali sementara Naruto semakin panik.

Namun detik berikutnya sesuatu membuat jantungnya kembali terguncang.

 _ **Brakkkk!**_

Mobil yang ia tumpangi membentur keras pembatas jalan dan terguncang hebat. Naruto bahkan tak sempat bernafas mobil tersebut terjun dan tenggelam di telan ombak.

Naruto merintih merasakan tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit. Ia masih memiliki kesadaran tak seberapa sementara air masuk dengan cepat kedalam mobil yang ia tumpangi.

Ia harus keluar dari sini, ia harus keluar. Pikir Naruto. Ia mencoba membuka mobil tersebut, namun pintu mobil tak bisa terbuka. Naruto mencoba mencari jalan lain dengan cara membuka kaca mobil dan beruntung kaca terbuka dan Naruto segera keluar.

Naruto berusaha naik kepermukaan namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya semakin mendera, Naruto hampir kehabisan nafas meskipun ia sudah berusaha keras naik kepermukaan tapi percuma ia sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam. Naruto tidak bisa bernafas, dan ia begitu takut sampai tak bisa menahan air matanya yang menyatu dengan lautan.

'Sasuke...' Naruto memanggil lirih berharap bisa melihat sosok yang di panggilnya walau untuk terakhir kali.

'Aku akan mati, aku dan dan anak kita.' lanjut batin Naruto ia tak kuat lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya bahkan ia sudah tertelan air laut begitu banyak.

Beginikah akhir hidupnya, lalu kemudian semua menjadi gelap, sangat gelap dan dingin. Tubuh Naruto terus tenggelam dan tenggelam.

'Sasuke..'

.

.

Sebuah ambulan dan helikopter terlihat di tempat kejadian jatuhnya mobil yang di kendarai seorang penculik yang telah menculik seorang siswa SMA.

Beberapa polisi berkumpul di dekat area kejadian, sementara tim medis memasukkan dua korban ke dalam ambulan, satu remaja berambut pirang dan satu lagi remaja berambut raven. Saat ini tim pencari masih mencoba mencari mobil yang tenggelam beserta satu korban lainnya.

Ada tiga orang yang jatuh kedalam air, dan orang ketiga tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang nekat melompat tanpa pikir panjang setelah berlari keluar dari mobil begitu mobil yang ia kejar terjatuh ke laut.

Tak ada luka serius yang di alami Sasuke, ia bahkan berhasil menemukan teman pirangnya dan keluar dari air dengan sadar.

"Naruto, apa kau mendengarku? Buka matamu Dobe!." Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang terasa begitu dingin setelah masuk ke dalam ambulan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berusaha lebih keras tapi Naruto tetap diam membisu, perasaan bergejolak menyerang Sasuke ketakutannya semakin di perparah dengan noda merah yang terdapat pada pakaian Naruto. Beberapa orang mencoba menahan Sasuke untuk tidak mengganggu tim medis memeriksa ke adaan Naruto serta berusaha melakukan pertolongan.

"Tekanan darah menurun!" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"150 _joule. Clear._ Mulai!"

Sasuke terpaku di samping Naruto yang terbaring dengan wajah kian pucat. Tidak, buka matamu Naruto, Sasuke membatin cemas.

"200 _joule. Clear._ Mulai!" tim medis kembali menggunakan pemacu jantung.

 _Kumohon..._

 **Tiiitttttttt...**

"Tekananya tidak kembali normal.."

Sasuke tidak bisa bernafas selama beberapa sesaat begitu suara dari monitor kecil di sampingnya menunjukkan tanda garis lurus memanjang.

'Tidak. Naruto.'

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto."

Kini ia membuka mata, hal yang di lihatnya bukan lagi kegelapan melainkan suatu tempat kosong berwana putih. Ia memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri, seperti tak terjadi apapun padanya. Saat itu ia tersadar ini bukan lagi dunia yang sama.

"Naruto." suara itu kembali terdengar, Naruto lantas mencari di mana asal suara tersebut hingga ia melihat seorang wanita tak begitu asing berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Wanita itu bersama seorang pria yang tak di kenalnya, namun kedua kakinya terus melangkah mendekat ke arah dua orang tersebut. Semakin dekat sehingga ia bisa melihat keduanya dengan jelas.

Kemudian Naruto mengingat di mana pernah melihat wanita tersebut, dia adalah wanita yang sudah memberinya kutukan.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Naruto bertanya dan wanita tersebut tak menjawab.

Tangan wanita tersebut terulur kemudian menyentuh wajah Naruto, wanita tersebut tersenyum namun menangis di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita, Naruto." katanya dengan penuh sesal.

Naruto tak bergeming, ia tak tahu siapa kedua orang tersebut mengapa mereka menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang besar padanya.

"Tak seharusnya kau hidup seperti ini, jika bukan karena aku yang terlalu ingin kau hidup normal." kini pria yang memiliki surai pirang dan mata biru persis sepertinya berkata.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kenapa ia merasa begitu rindu dengan kedua orang ini. Bahkan teramat rindu.

"Tou-san, kaa-san?" bibirnya berucap dengan gemetar, ia tak begitu yakin kedua orang tersebut adalah kedua orang tuanya namun hatinya berkata demikian.

Ah~ rasanya dadanya mendesir hangat. "Maaf karena kami tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama Naruto."

Mereka benar orang tuanya–Naruto berpikir. Ia menggeleng cepat, lalu mengusap air mata di wajah Kushina–wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu."

"Tidak. Kalian sudah mengorbankan hidup kalian untukku." kata Naruto cepat.

"Dulu aku memang berpikir kenapa aku tak memiliki ayah dan ibu, kenapa aku sendirian, dan kenapa tidak seperti anak lain yang bisa merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Aku membenci hidupku juga orang yang sudah membuangku, tapi setelah aku tahu dulu aku pernah memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya dan orang tuaku tidak membuangku melainkan menyelamatanku dari orang jahat bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawa aku menyesal..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kami menyayangimu Naruto. Kami sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun." tutur Kushina kemudian mengangkat wajah putranya yang kini telah tumbuh.

Ia tersenyum hangat, senyum seorang ibu yang begitu menyayangi anaknya kemudian Kushina mendekap tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Minato memeluk keduanya menghimpit Naruto di antara mereka.

Betapa hangat pelukan ini sampai membuatnya ingin terus merasakannya. Naruto ingin bersama kedua orang tuanya lebih lama seperti ini.

Tapi kemudian Minato dan Kushina melepaskan pelukan mereka, membuat Naruto sedikit tidak rela karena ia masih begitu rindu dengan kedua orang tuannya.

"Kami juga ini bersamamu Naruto. Tapi ada seseorang sudah sangat yang menantimu." Minato berkata.

"Seseorang?" Naruto membeo.

"Kau harus menikahi ciuman pertamamu Naruto." Kusina menambahkan.

Naruto terkesiap lalu berkata, "Kaa-san, aku sudah melewati kutukan itu."

"Kau pikir kutukan akan berakhir begitu saja setelah apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Kushina memukul kepala kuning Naruto dengan kesal. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu tidur dengan anak ayam itu untuk membuatnya menikahimu, Naruto." lanjut Kushina.

Wajah Naruto memerah, orang tuanya bahkan tahu apa yang sudah ia dan Sasuke lakukan. Tapi kemudian wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

"Sasuke tidak menyukaiku, kaa-san." kata Naruto lirih.

"Dengar Naruto. Tidak semua yang kau pikirkan benar, kami ingin kau bahagaia sebelum kita bersama-sama lagi di kehidupan lain." tutur Minato.

"Dan dia satu-satunya kebahagianmu, kami tahu itu." Kushina membelai wajah Naruto sekali lagi sebelum kedua orang tuanya memeluknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _ **Splashhhhh**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Samar sebuah suara terdengar di pendengarannya.

"Naruto."

Suara itu semakin jelas namun ia tak melihat dengan jelas pandanganya buram dan ia merasa cukup pening.

"Naruto." setelah beberapa saat ia dapat melihat lebih jelas seorang wanita berambut indigo memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto..." panggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

Hinata menghambur ke ranjang Naruto dan menggenggam erat tanganya. Tangis Hinata pecah ia begitu senang mendapati Naruto telah sadar.

Namun Naruto masih tak bergeming, ia tidak membuka matanya sepenuhnya dan tidak ada yang bergerak selain jemarinya. Hinata segera menghubungi seseorang. Kemudian tak berselang lama pintu terbuka menampilkan seseorang berjubah putih datang dan segera melakukan pemeriksaan pada Naruto.

Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya di periksa oleh orang yang ia yakini adalah seorang dokter, kemudian satu persatu alat dokter yang yang menempel pada tubuhnya di lepaskan hingga tersisa infuse dan selang oksigen yang terpasang pada hidungnya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Apa dia sakit? Apa yang sudah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Naruto terus berpikir dan mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Namun satu pun tak bisa di ingatnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Naruto." kata Hinata lega.

"Aku bagitu takut kau tidak akan bangun." lanjutnya lirih.

 _Tidak._ Batin Naruto berkata, tanganya perlahan terulur dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajah wanita tersebut.

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan menangis haru. "Kau sudah sadar. Kau sudah sadar." gumam Hinata.

Hinata begitu bersukur akhirnya bisa melihat Narutonya bangun setelah Naruto koma berhari-hari.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak ia sadarkan diri, keadaan Naruto pun berangsur-angsur membaik. Ia sudah berusaha mengingat semua kejadian tapi hanya samar-samar yang dapat di ingatnya

"Kau di culik Naruto." terang Hinata.

"Di culik?" Naruto membeo.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan yang lebih jelas kejadian setelah kau di culik. Sasuke lebih mengetahuinya." sahut Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, Sasuke tahu segala yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana teman laki-lakinya itu mengetahuinya? Apakah Sasuke ada di sana saat ia di culik? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke membaik?

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Naruto. Kau masih belum begitu sembuh." pesan Hinata.

Naruto kembali memfokuskan pada Hinata setelah sebelumnya terpaku pada pikirannya.

"Istiratlah, kau bisa tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Sasuke nanti. Aku sudah memberi tahunya bahwa kau sudah sadar." lanjut Hinata.

.

.

.

 _ **Tap–**_

Seseorang berhenti tepat di depan kamar salah seorang pasien rumah sakit Konoha. Seseorang tersebut mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu. Kemudian tanganya menyentuh gagang pintu lantas membukanya.

Di dalam sana ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan, terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Sekilas memang tidak berbeda dari yang terakhir kali di lihatnya, tapi kali ini tentu berbeda. Sosok yang terbaring di sana sudah bisa membuka matanya tidak lagi terus tertidur seperti itu.

Lantas ia pun melangkah mendekat perlahan meminimalisir suara bersisik sekecil mungkin agar tidak mengganggu penghuni ruangan tersebut.

Remaja laki-laki berambut raven tersebut kini berada tepat di samping lelaki pirang. Ragu-garu ia memberanikan menyentuh wajah si pirang, sebenarnya ia begitu ingin melihat sepasang shappire sebiru lautan di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, namun ia tak berani melakukannya, namun tidak di sangka hal yang ia lakukan dapat membangunkannya.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil pelan dengan suara berat.

Kedua shappire Naruto menatap sejurus dengan onyx Sasuke. "Sasuke." suara Naruto akhirnya sampai pada pendengaran Sasuke, sudah lama Sasuke ingin menedengar suara ini, suara yang biasa memanggilnya dan membuatnya rindu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama ia lantas memeluk Naruto tanpa aba-aba membuat Naruto terkejut atas tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto dan memeluknya erat namun tak sampai menyakiti Naruto.

Naruto terhenyak, tidak pernah di lihatnya Sasuke seperti ini. Sasuke tidak pernah secemas ini sebelumnya, nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa lehernya. Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke, karena bohong jika ia tidak rindu pada laki-laki ini.

Naruto merasa ia teramat rindu sampai hampir tak sanggup menahanya. Uchiha Sasuke sahabat baiknya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai.

Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam bagaimana aroma tubuh Sasuke membuatnya merasa begitu tenang. Naruto tebuai akan pelukan hangat mereka tapi kemudian ia sadar dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, hal terakhir yang dapat di ingatnya dengan jelas adalah Sasuke mengatakan tidak menyukainya dan bukan abnormal sama sepertinya.

Sasuke meringis pelan karena Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, sementara ia masih ingin memeluk tubuhnya lebih lama.

Naruto mencoba bangun dari posisi tidur telentangnya dengan setengah berbaring, Sasuke segera membantu karena Naruto sedikit kesulitan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah selama beberapa saat keduanya diam.

"Sudah lebih baik." jawab Naruto.

"Hinata-chan bilang aku koma selama lebih dari tiga minggu." lanjut Naruto.

"Hn. 24 hari." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin tahu.

"Sasuke." Naruto mendesak agar Sasuke segera mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau di culik oleh orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu juga Hyuuga Neji." terang Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut, Sasuke mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya?

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya Naruto. Tentang orang tuamu dan penyebabnya orang tuamu meninggal. Orochimaru menculikmu karena dendam pada orang tuamu."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekarang ia mulai mengingatnya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali berkata.

"Selama kau di culik, kau sempat menjadi objek penelitian karena efek samping penemuan yang ayahmu berikan padamu."

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang semua ingatannya mulai kembali, mata Naruto memanas ia menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Ia ingat ada yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya, anaknya.

Tapi kemudian Naruto menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar begitu ia ingat bahwa saat itu juga ia di perkosa oleh salah satu temannya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya mengamati bagaimana ingatan Naruto membuat Naruto sendiri tersiksa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat sampai buku-bukunya memutih, ia juga mengetahui bahwa Gaara penah berani menyentuh Naruto.

"Aku mendapat telpon darimu, kemudian aku segera mencarimu. Aku berhasil menemukanmu, tapi kemudian mobil yang kau tumpangi saat pengejaran jatuh ke laut. Aku menyelamatkanmu, tapi kemudian kau koma." kata Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba menahan gejolak di dadanya, ia memberanikan mengangkat wajahnya kemudian bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakku?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke meskipun Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan anakku Teme!" bentak Naruto dengan suara parau. Naruto benar-benar membenci sikap diam Sasuke saat ini, ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dengan anaknya kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Dia sudah tidak ada Naruto. Kau mengalami keguguran." terang Sasuke dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

 _Ya Tuhan_ Naruto tidak pernah merasa dadanya begitu sesak dan begitu sakit seperti ini. Nyilu yang ia rasakan membuat air matanya meluncur dengan sendirinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau bohong Teme." lirih Naruto ia memeluk perutnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak mungkin kehilangan anakku. Aku tidak mungkin kehilangannya." Naruto tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini nafasnya putus-putus karena sesak yang ia rasakan , bayinya tidak mungkin telah tiada. Naruto tidak ingin percaya, ia tidak ingin percaya apa yang Sasuke katakan sekalipun itu benar. Karena Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya, ia sudah teramat menyayangi anaknya dan berjanji akan menjaganya.

Sasuke tidak tahan membiarkan Naruto terus menangis terisak karena kehilangan bayinya, bayi mereka. Lantas Sasuke mendekap Naruto erat sangat erat meskipun Naruto berontak dan merintih kesakitan ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto, ia juga sama kehilanganya begitu dokter mengatakan Naruto mengalami pendarahan dan ternyata di sebabkan karena keguguran. Naruto mengandung anaknya, darah dagingnya. Tidak ada harapan lagi pada anak mereka, mahluk mungil tersebut tidak di takdirkan terlahir di dunia dan harus pergi saat berusia baru 9 hari.

Tubuh Naruto mengigil hebat, ia meremas baju depan Sasuke erat dan menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

.

Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah, Naruto sudah kembali tenang dan terlelap. Meski dimikian ia tahu air mata ini tidak akan segera mengering setelah melihat Naruto yang begitu kehilangan. Pasti akan ada air mata selanjutnya, Sasuke sangat mengenal Naruto dan jika setelah ini Naruto membencinya Sasuke akan memakluminya.

Tapi setidaknya Sasuke tahu seberapa besar perasaan Naruto padanya juga pada anak mereka, buah cinta mereka.

Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tak mampu berkata-kata. Sebelumnya mereka sudah akan menebak-nebak hal semacam ini kemungkinan akan terjadi. Dan tentu ini juga akan berdampak pada kesehatan Naruto nantinya. Tapi cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan tahu, mereka tidak akan bisa menyembunyikanya.

"Aku tidak akan menemui Naruto setelah ini, sampai ke adaannya lebih baik. Maaf sudah membuat Naruto seperti ini." sesal Sasuke.

"Naruto akan baik-baik saja, dia anak yang kuat." kata Hinata memandang sendu Narutonya yang terlelap.

"Pulang lah, seharusnya kau tidak datang malam-malam begini. Orang tuamu akan mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke-kun." lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa setelah itu, tapi kemudian ia meranjak meningkalkan kamar Naruto meskipun sebenarnya ia enggan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Naruto." Hinata nampak resah, ini sudah ke empat kalinya ia memanggil tapi Naruto tetap diam seperti patung. Sejak malam itu Sasuke menemui Naruto, Naruto jadi seperti sekarang.

Ia sering melamun dan sesekali terisak dalam sepi. Hal tersebut juga berpengaruh pada kesehatan Naruto, kerap kali Naruto tidak menyentuh makananannya dan membiarkannya dingin begitu saja.

Hati Hinata meringis pedih, ia tahu tentang Naruto yang memiliki rahim dan tentang kehamilannya. Saat dokter mengatakan Naruto keguguran Sasuke mengaku bahwa anak yang Naruto kandung adalah anaknya, Sasuke menceritakan hubungan rumit mereka pada Hinata, namun hanya pada wanita itu.

Hinata tidak mengijinkan Sasuke mengatakan semua ini pada orang tuanya ataupun pada saudaranya. Hinata hanya tidak ingin Naruto mendapat tekanan lain jika keluarga Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Aku ingin sendirian. Tolong.." Naruto memohon tanpa menatap langsung lawan bicaranya.

Hinata tak bisa menolak, lantas ia pun meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruangannya.

Keheningan pun seketika melanda, langit jingga di balik jendela juga cahaya ke emasan yang memantul di matanya yang sarat akan duka.

Naruto melayang jauh kedalam pikiranya, lalu bagaimana sekarang? Setelah semua yang ia alami apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Beberapa temanya datang berkunjung hari ini beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan orang tua Sasuke datang tapi sampai detik ini Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke sehelai rambut pun.

Naruto menggenggam erat ponselnya kemudian nada tunggu terdengar.

/"Naruto."/

Suara baritone yang begitu khas, bahkan mendengarnya saja membuat Naruto ingin melihat langsung wajahnya.

"Sasuke." panggilan Naruto terbilang pelan, namun Sasuke pasti tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkanya." kata Naruto kemudian.

"Aku akan kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tidak ingin membuat Hinata-chan mencemaskanku juga yang lainya." lanjut Naruto.

/"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'kita'?"/ tanya Sasuke.

Hidup Naruto selalu di penuhi oleh laki-laki itu, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Begitu yang terus ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Jika kehilangan darah dagingnya menjadi alasan Naruto seperti ini maka Naruto tidak ingin semakin terpuruk karena kehilangan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sudah seperti udara untuknya yang bisa membuatnya terus bernafas. Naruto sadar semakin lama Sasuke menjadi sesuatu kebutuhan yang mutlak untuk dirinya, namun Naruto juga merasa takut.

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi temanmu." jawab Naruto, jawaban yang agak terdengar konyol tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak siap bahkan takut kata 'Teman' di antara mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

 _Hening._

Entah apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini, tapi diam-nya Sasuke saat ini pasti karena suatu hal.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggil lagi. "Aku ingin melupakan semua ini." lanjut Naruto lirih, suara mulai berat dan bibirnya agak gemetar. Kedua mata Naruto memanas dan ia mencengram ponselnya lebih kuat.

/"Hn."/ Sasuke menyahut pendek, ia cukup tahu apa yang Naruto maksud. Sasuke tidak ingin memaksa karena ia tahu apa yang sudah Naruto alami begitu berat, dan tentu meninggalkan trauma tersendiri untuk Naruto.

"..."

/"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah, aku akan menunggumu keluar dari rumah sakit."/

Lantas telpon itu pun berakhir begitu saja. Mereka perlu menata perasaan mereka lagi sebelum mereka membuka lembaran baru dan mengisinya dengan cerita lain.

Melupakan sesuatu yang tak ingin di lupakan. Ini akan sangat sulit.

.

.

.

Keadaan Naruto membaik satu minggu kemudian. Ia pun di bolehkan pulang, Naruto tinggal bersama Hinata lagi mulai hari ini tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto saat Hinata memintanya lagi saat itu.

Kamarnya di rumah Hinata jelas lebih luas, semuanya tertata rapi. Naruto meranjak menuju nakas, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya.

Selembar foto yang mana terdapat dua orang di sana, satu orang pria dan wanita dengan perut besar. Kedua orang tersebut adalah Minato dan Kushina, Hinata memberikan gambar tersebut sesaat sebelum ia meningalkan rumah sakit.

Naruto memasukkan gambar tersebut kedalam sebuah figura kosong yang ada di sana. Ia memandangi gambar itu lamat-lamat kemudian berkata. "Maaf, ku pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya kaa-san."

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Di arah jam 3 ada seorang remaja berambut biru yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Aku begitu merindukanmu Naruto." seru Suigetsu lantas memeluk Naruto begitu erat.

"T-tentu saja aku masih hidup, tega sekali kau berfikir aku sudah mati." kata Naruto cemberut.

"Bukan maksudku begitu, hanya saja Sasuke terlalu pelit menceritakan tentangmu padaku. Padahal aku juga mencemasanmu saat tahu kau di culik dan koma di rumah sakit." sahut Suigetsu.

"Tapi tenanglah, aku dan Sakura selalu mengawasi Sasuke selama kau tidak ada. Tak satu pun orang berani mendekati Sasuke, kau harus berterimakasih padaku." cerocos Suigetsu bangga.

Naruto hanya terkekeh garing sementara ia masih berusaha melepaskan tubuh Suigetsu yang begitu lengket tidak mau lepas darinya.

"Si Dobe ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit begitu caramu menyambutnya?" Suigetsu seketika melepaskan pelukannya begitu tarikan paksa pada bagian kerahnya membuatnya tercekik.

Suigetsu mendengus ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Remaja itu nampak seperti biasa dingin dan datar. Sementara Naruto hanya mengerjap polos melihat tindakan Sasuke barusan.

"Hari pertamamu setelah lama meliburkan diri, beruntung tidak terlambat. Jangan lupa hari ini juga ada ulangan semester kau tidak mau belajar, Dobe? Masih ada waktu beberapa menit." kata Sasuke sambil menengok jam tangan yang tersemat pada pergelangan tanganya.

"Eh?! Errr...aku akan belajar." sahut Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan begumam pelan lalu berkata, "Hn. Kalau begitu pergilah kekelasmu."

Naruto menurut dan segera pergi kekelasnya, sementara itu Suigetsu masih berdiri di sana melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto barusan.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian membaik." kata Suigetsu sambil tersenyum aneh pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Jangan harap aku akan memberikan contekan padamu." lantas usai berkata demikian Sasuke segera melengos pergi ke kelasnya.

Suigetsu terkesiap kemudian bergegas mengejar Sasuke. "Aku akan meneraktirmu, bantu aku. Aku sama sekali tidak belajar, Sasuke!"

.

.

Datang ke sekolah setelah terbaring sakit dan langsung di hadapkan dengan ulangan semester sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang Naruto harapkan. Bagaimana tidak meskipun ia sudah membaca ulang catatanya otaknya sama sekali tidak se encer Sasuke yang bisa langsung menyerap pelajaran, terlebih untuk catatan orang yang jarang mencatatat seperti Naruto. Pada akhirnya ia mulai berpikir kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan sedikit kecerdasan ayahnya padanya ayahnya seorang yang sangat pintar bukan? Tentu itu akan lebih memudahkanya dari pada otak dongkol yang ia miliki.

Tak berselang lama bel berbunyi, Naruto terkesiap dan mendadak panik lantaran lembar jawabannya sama sekali belum terisi satu pun. Satu per satu teman-temanya mengumpulkan kertas-kertas mereka kedepan. Naruto semakin panik karena ia hampir satu-satunya yang belum menyerahkan jawabannya. Tidak ada waktu lagi Naruto untuk memikirkan yang mana jawaban yang benar ia mengisi semua jawaban tanpa melihat soal kemudian segera menyerahkannya.

"Bagaimana soal barusan? Kau mengisinya dengan mudah." Naruto hampir terlonjak tak menyadari ada Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar kelasnya.

"Tsk. Mudah jika aku memiliki otak sepertimu." gerutu Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mengimbangi Naruto, tak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Sasuke berjalan lebih lambat hanya agar bisa melihat Naruto dari belakang, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Aku lapar Teme. Lebih cepat sedikit." Naruto merajukkan bibirnya lucu, _ugh_ sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto seperti ini.

"Hn." Sasuke menekan wajah Naruto dengan tanganya lalu berkata, "Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu lagi, Dobe. Atau aku akan menciummu."

 _ **Bluussshhhhh**_

Di luar dugaan wajah Naruto memerah dan itu terlihat sampai ke telinganya. Sasuke tidak pernah bicara menggoda seperti itu sebelumnya tapi apa-apan itu pikir Naruto jengkel. Apa Sasuke sedang mencoba menantangnya.

"Gah! Aku bisa saja langsung memakanmu sekarang Teme!" gerutu Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil lantas Naruto menghentikan langkah dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke, selama di sekolah ia selalu bersama Naruto dan sekarang Sasuke mendatanginya lagi.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia memilih memandangi pemuda raven itu selama beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Naruto memang ingin langsung pulang tapi sepertinya Sasuke ingin menunda keinginanya tersebut.

"Aku ingin ke ramen Ichiraku, kau yang teraktir 'kan?" kata Naruto.

"Hn." lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menyahut pendek kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan. Langit jingga dengan cayaha ke emasanya menjadi latar mereka saat ini, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak berjalan bersama seperti ini.

Naruto tidak bersuara begitu pun juga Sasuke, keduanya sama-sama hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Besok, kita seperti ini lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menengok tapi tidak menjawab apa-apa, sementara Naruto terfokus ke depannya. "Jangan terlalu kaku Teme, kau membosankan." Naruto memukul lengan Sasuke sambil mencibir kesal.

"Hn."

Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu memandang langit di atasnya. "Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi kupikir semua akan lebih baik setelah berjalannya waktu. Jadi berhentilah menatapku begitu Teme." kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengamati senyum di bibir Naruto, memang terlihat sama tapi Sasuke tahu itu senyum palsu. Lantas Sasuke berdecih pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hn. _Usuratonkachi._ "

Naruto terkekeh sekali lagi kemudian berjalan lebih cepat dari Sasuke. "Kau lambat Teme!" Naruto berseru sementara Sasuke masih berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Dan membiarkan Naruto meledeknya begitu saja.

Entah siapa yang mereka bohongi, diri mereka sendiri, orang lain atau keduanya. Jika terus seperti ini apa mereka akan benar-benar baik-baik saja, Sasuke tidak begitu yakin. Ia takut ia tak bisa menahan perasaanya lagi kelak, Sasuke ingin menyusul Naruto di depan sana dan menggandeng tangannya tapi yang Sasuke lakukan hanya mengepalkan tanganya dan menahan gejolak di dadanya.

' _Sial._ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Blue sebenernya gak niat mau bikin kek gini tapi tiba-tiba blue dapat ilham(?) buat ngeperpanjang ff :'v trus kapan tamatnya ya belum tau, blue gak bisa nebak2 ntar salah lagi kayak yg udah2 :3

Fufufu blue gemes gak bisa bikin lemon di chap ini :v padahal pengen banget nistain naru *Dibakar* iya blue emang tega bikin naru kehilangan anaknya, maap ya *bow* .-.v trus Gaara bener2 suka apa gak sama naru, dia suka tapi ceritanya emang rada aneh gitu ngungkapin perasaanya -3-

Oh iya soal Kutukan Naruto, yang dulu nebak wanita yang ngutuk Naruto itu Kushina itu bener. Sebenarnya kutukan itu bukan kutukan tapi semacam ramalan, Kushina bilang Naruto harus menikahi ciuman pertamanya biar di jauhin dari nasib buruk juga nyelamatin dia dari kematian, jadi setelah Naruto percaya dia pun berusaha nempel-nempelin trus berusaha Sasuke mau nikahin dia, meskipun Sasuke nolak tapi Naruto tetap deketin Sasuke sampe Naruto emang bener-benar mau mati tapi Sasuke datang nyelamatin Naruto dan menjauhkan Naruto dari kematian, poin kedua dari raman itu udah terpenuhi, terus poin pertamanya Naruto harus nikah sama Sasuke itu karena udah jelas-jelas Sasuke udah 'bobol' Naruto mau gak mau tanggung jawab dong -3- intinya Kushina udah tahu kalaunya Naruto sama Sasuke bakal 'eheman' makanya Naruto di suruh nikah sama Sasuke. Udah blue kasih bocoran apa masih ada yg gak ngerti :v atau penjelasan blue barusan sulit di mengerti :3

Maafin blue ya kalaunya ada readers yg kena PHP chap ini udah end :'3 blue juga gak nyangka bakal kek gini *bow sampe bulet* trus juga masih ada typo berterabaran blue udah usaha ngilangin typo tapi tetep aja masih ada yang kelewatan, salah blue sih. Blue suka buru-buru update sampe jadi gak teliti, blue cuma gak mau readersnya blue nunggu kelamaan T-T

Makasih buat semuanya, buat chap 9 blue gak janji bisa update cepet, tapi blue bakal seneng kalonya ada yang mau nungguin ff ini update :'D trus juga yg udah luangin waktu buat ngereview, follow, fav juga para silent readers yang udah berkenan baca, sekali" tinggalin jejak lah di ffnya blue *maksa*

Sekian blue pamit lagi ya, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^^

.

.

 _Mind to Review?_


	9. KEHIDUPAN BARU

**Marry Me**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Bluesky04**

 **\- SasuNaru -**

 **#Chapter 09#**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke, remaja yang di kenal agak dingin, irit bicara dan minim ekspresi yang memiliki segudang prestasi semasa sekolahnya. Meski demikian Sasuke memiliki sahabat dekat yang sangat bertolak belakang denganya, ia dan sahabatnya itu telah menjalin hubungan cukup lama tak heran jika mereka selalu bersama.

Tapi belakangan terakhir terjadi masalah yang cukup pelik di antara mereka, perasaan Sasuke perlahan berubah, ia menaruh hati pada sahabat baiknya tersebut. Dulu Sasuke selalu menggambarkan hubungannya dengan kata 'Teman', tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai kata itu. Karena kata 'Teman' baginya begitu menyiksanya.

Sahabat baiknya–Naruto–sekaligus orang yang Sasuke sukai terbaring koma, yang lebih membuatnya tertohok bahwa fakta Naruto sempat mengandung anaknya, benihnya yang tumbuh di dalam rahim Naruto.

Naruto adalah laki-laki spesial yang bisa mengandung namun kabar bahwa anaknya telah tiada menohok jantung Sasuke sekali lagi. Naruto keguguran karena kecelakaan yang ia alami serta juga di temukan bahwa Naruto mendapat pelecehan seksual sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak pernah sampai begitu marahnya pada orang lain, namun kali ini ia begitu ingin mencincang habis tubuh laki-laki yang telah melakukan hal tersebut pada Narutonya. Ketika ia tahu yang melakukannya adalah mantan teman sekelasnya yang kini mendekam di penjara bisa di bayangkan bagaimana Sasuke mengamuk di sel tahanan ingin menghajar habis laki-laki berambut merah yang memiliki tato di dahinya tersebut tapi di gagalkan oleh sejumlah petugas yang berjaga di sana. Gaara dengan sengaja menyulut amarahnya terlebih Gaara menyinggung tentang anaknya telah tiada dan Gaara berkata dengan pasti bahwa Naruto akan trauma dan kesempatan Sasuke akan hilang karena Naruto tidak bisa membuka perasaanya lagi.

Dan sekarang apa yang Gaara katakan benar terjadi, Naruto membohongi diri sendiri untuk yang kedua kali dengan mengajaknya berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja padahal jelas-jelas tidak begitu. Sasuke tahu seberapa keras Naruto menyembunyikan luka yang ia rasakan, tapi sialnya sikap bodohnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya sehingga Sasuke mau menuruti permintaan konyol Naruto.

Sasuke tiba di rumahnya, beberapa hari sudah sejak Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit, setiap kali pulang Sasuke merasa amat lelah terutama pada hatinya karena terus di paksa untuk menahan perasaanya agar tidak melanggar apa yang mereka sudah sepakati.

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anakku, Itachi!" Sasuke berhenti sebentar di depan pintu ketika mendengar keributan kecil dari ruang tengah.

Suara barusan Sasuke yakini adalah suara ayahnya, ia melangkah kan kakinya masuk dan kemudian ia melihat dua orang laki-laki berdiri berhadapan yang kedua orang tersebut adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi–kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"Aku menghargai tou-san karena telah memikirkan sesuatu yang terbaik untukku, tapi aku mencintai Kyuubi aku tidak bisa berbohong soal itu." Itachi menyahut sambil menatap ayahnya langsung tanpa gentar.

Sasuke terdiam sekali lagi, ia mengenal siapa orang yang di sebut-sebut Itachi barusan. Kyuubi adalah teman baik Itachi dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki tipikal seperti Naruto hanya saja jauh lebih menyeramkan. Sebuah fakta yang Sasuke baru kali ini ketahui bahwa kakaknya juga menyimpang sama sepertinya.

"Sadarlah Itachi, tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan dari hubungan antar lelaki." Fugaku berkata seolah Itachi sedang dalam pengaruh sesuatu dan mencoba menyadarkannya.

Itachi tidak membalas kali ini dan Fugaku kembali berkata, "Keluarga kita di pandang terhormat, dan sebagai penerus Uchiha kau juga mendapat kewajiban untuk memberi keturuan kelak pada keluarga ini."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat meredam emosinya dari balik wajah tenangnya.

 _Apa salahnya jika ia mencintai seorang laki-laki? Apa hanya karena laki-laki tidak bisa memberi keturunan hubungannya di tentang?_

"Aku tidak pernah memilih untuk menjadi seorang abnormal, aku mencintai laki-laki dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa aku pungkiri." kata Itachi.

Fugaku terlihat menahan emosinya persis seperti yang Itachi lakukan kemudian bekata, "Pikirkan lagi baik-baik, Itachi. Lalu terimalah perjodohan ini, demi keluargamu sendiri."

Itachi tak bergeming, lantas Fugaku pun meninggalkannya sendiri di sana. Sementara itu Sasuke sudah terkesiap dan berniat segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Sudah pulang Sasuke?" suara Itachi menyapa pendengaran Sasuke. Ia berhenti sejenak dan bergumam tanpa arti tanpa melihat ke arah Itachi. Belakangan ini Sasuke jarang melihat kakak laki-lakinya tersebut di rumah, ia tidak pernah tahu alasan Itachi selama ini tidak betah di rumah ternyata karena bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Sudah lebih baik." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Itachi memanggil tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. "Naruto sudah kembali, jangan sampai kehilanganya lagi." Lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke tak bergeming, kemudian bergumam pelan lantas melanjutkan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hn."

Itachi mengetahui sesuatu di antara dirinya dan Naruto, tentu saja karena Itachi adalah kakak laki-lakinya orang yang sangat mengenalnya selain Naruto. Mungkin Itachi juga orang pertama yang menyadari hubungan mereka bahkan sebelum mereka sendiri menyadarinya. Tapi kemudian Sasuke teringat bagaimana ayahnya beberapa saat yang lalu menentang hubungan kakaknya dengan seorang laki-laki.

Sasuke tahu bagaimana sifat ayahnya, juga mengetahui bahwa ayahnya tidak begitu suka dengan hubungan sesama seperti _Gay_. Tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan dari hubungan semacam itu selain di pandang menjijikan bagi sebagian orang juga tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya juga Naruto, laki-laki pirang yang tengah menjalin hubungan _Friendzone_ dengannya itu pernah mengandung anaknya. Apa ayahnya juga akan menentang hubungannya jika tahu putra bungsunya juga mejalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas pergi, hari ini adalah hari di mana sidang pemberian hukuman pada orang-orang yang sudah menculik Naruto sekaligus membunuh orang tuanya juga kakak laki-laki Hinata. Sasuke tidak ingin melewatkanya terlebih Naruto juga akan ada di sana sebagai korban yang memberatkan tersangka.

Sekarang pukul 09 : 45. Lima belas menit lagi sidang akan berlangsung, Sasuke bergerak gusar di dalam taksi yang ia tumpangi beruntung ini adalah hari minggu jadi Sasuke bisa ikut menghadiri sidang tersebut.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke tiba dan ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya sidang.

Beruntung Sasuke datang tepat waktu, sidang baru saja di mulai dan hakim mulai melakukan pekerjaanya menyebutkan tuduhan-tuduhan pada tersangka, dan sejumlah bukti yang menguatkan kemudian hakim resmi memberikan hukuman yang di anggab se adil-adilnya.

Sejumlah orang datang kemudian menyeret Orochimaru, Gaara serta beberapa orang lainya yang terlibat keluar dari sana.

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat begitu orang-orang tersebut akhinya menemui hukuman mereka, lalu sampai di mana matanya bertemu pandang dengan Gaara. Laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut nampak tenang dan memandang Naruto dengan dingin, ia berhenti sebentar tepat di depan Naruto lalu berkata, "Aku turut menyesal, kudengar kau kehilangan anakmu. Jika ku tahu akan seperti ini, sebaiknya waktu itu aku membuatmu mengandung anakku sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan."

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya lebih kuat, matanya memandang narar ke arah Gaara. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Naruto dari sepasang bola matanya.

Tapi kemudian tubuh Gaara kembali di seret oleh orang-orang yang akan membawanya menuju hukumanya serta meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

Naruto tepaku di tempatnya, ini pertama kalinya Naruto amat membenci seseorang dan orang itu ialah Gaara. Gaara lebih menghancurkanya di bandingkan apapun laki-laki itu merusak mental Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar dan ia mulai kehilangan keseimbanganya, beruntung seseorang menahan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Orang tersebut adalah Sasuke, Naruto meringis pelan lalu Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto melepaskan cengraman tangan Sasuke pada kedua lengannya, "Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati, ia cemas terlebih setelah melihat Gaara bicara dengan Naruto pasti sesuatu yang Gaara katakan sangat mengganggu Naruto sampai membuatnya seperti sekarang. Namun Sasuke juga jengkel karena Naruto yang sekarang tidak terlalu suka di sentuh sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu lebih dulu menempel-nempelkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

Hinata menghampiri mereka kemudian mengajak Naruto untuk segera pulang, Naruto menurut karena mungkin itu pilihan yang terbaik. Sasuke ikut bersama mereka, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagi pula Hinata juga tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, jika dengan adanya Sasuke bisa mengembalikan Naruto yang dulu maka tentu dengan senang hati Hinata setuju. Ia hanya ingin Naruto bahagia, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Salama perjalanan pulang Naruto terus diam, seharusnya sekarang dia sudah lega karena orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya serta menculiknya telah mendapat ganjaran tapi tetap saja ada yang masih mengganggu hati dan pikiran Naruto.

Hinata melirik cemas ke arah jok belakang tempat di mana Naruto berada bersama Sasuke. Kemudian mereka tiba di kediaman Hinata, Naruto segera turun dan masuk tanpa bicara apa-apa dan itu membuat wanita 35 tahunan itu menghela nafas berat.

"Apa Sasuke akan langsung pulang? Kau bisa tinggal sebentar di sini." kata Hinata ramah.

Namun Sasuke menolak, "Tidak, aku akan langsung pulang. Besok aku akan bicara lagi dengan Naruto."

Hinata mengerti kemudian Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam taksi yang tadi ia tumpangi lantas melaju pergi.

.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, Naruto tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Gaara atau siapun yang telah melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan takutnya begitu sosok Gaara muncul di depannya, Naruto terus di hantui bayang-bayang apa sudah laki-laki itu lakukan padanya juga setiap kata yang ia bisikan menghancurkan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti.

.

.

.

 _ **Tap..tap...tap...**_

"Naruto sudah kembali sekolah? Kupikir dia akan di rumah sakit lebih lama."

"Jadi Gaara dan Kabuto benar-benar bekerja sama dengan profesor gila untuk menculik Naruto?"

"Kira-kira apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan padanya?"

"Jangan-jangan Naruto sudah menjadi bahan ekperimen dan tidak lama lagi berubah menjadi monster."

"Berhenti bicara, dia akan mendengarmu!"

"Siapa peduli aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku dengar."

Orang-orang mulai membicarakannya lagi, namun Naruto tak mengubris. Ia menulikan pendengaranya dan mengabaikan itu semua. Ini bukan pertama kali murid-murid lain membicarakanya, jadi seharusnya Naruto bisa mengatasi ini.

"Naruto."

– _Tapi nyatanya tidak._

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang terulur padanya dengan refleks. Ia tak ingin di sentuh, dan selama beberapa saat Naruto tak sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Naruto tekesiap sesaat kemudian, lantas dengan panik Naruto menarik diri menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." kata Naruto cepat.

Sasuke terpaku selama beberapa detik. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat gelagat Naruto yang cukup aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Dobe?" Sasuke agak bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang sekarang, sulit di tebak dan suka berubah-ubah. Beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto masih menjadi seseorang yang periang lalu sekejap sudah seperti sekarang.

"Jangan sentuh!" Naruto berseru ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya sekali lagi, ia hanya ingin memeriksa apa Naruto demam atau tidak. Karena mungkin saja Naruto sakit lagi.

Namun melihat reaksi Naruto yang sekali lagi _aneh_ membuat kening Sasuke semakin mengerut dalam. Naruto meremas tanganya kuat, rahangnya mengeras ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya semakin sensitif dengan sentuhan bahkan sentuhan kecil sedikit pun, ia akan dengan refleks menolaknya.

Naruto mundur teratur kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

.

Sikap aneh Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu masih Sasuke pertanyakan, tapi sepertinya Naruto begitu enggan untuk membahasnya. Begitu pulang sekolah Naruto kembali bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, Naruto bahkan mengajak Sasuke untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum mereka berpisah dan pergi ke rumah masing-masing. Ada banyak stand yang menjual aneka makanan bahkan pernak pernik di sepanjang jalan, dan Naruto mencoba menjajal mulutnya dengan beberapa jajanan di sana hingga ia melihat seorang wanita membawa troli bayi yang juga membeli jajanan di stand yang sama. Sebenarnya wajar jika melihat seorang wanita membawa bayi, tapi entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat pikiran Naruto kembali melayang dan dalam hati ia berbisik pelan andai ia tak kehilangan bayinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau melamun, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto menoleh cepat kemudian tersenyum garing lantas ia segera menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto dalam diam, ia bisa menebak-nebak apa isi kepala Naruto setelah melihat wanita dan bayinya tadi. Sejenak Sasuke ikut berpikir jika anak mereka tidak mati apakah mereka bisa bersama? Atau apakah keluarganya akan merestui hubungan mereka. Tapi pada kenyataanya saat ini Naruto keguguran, dan orang tuanya tidak begitu suka dengan hubungan antar sesama.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap aneh setelah lima hari yang lalu, sementara Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk tidak menghentikan tingkah aneh Naruto yang membuatnya terus kebingungan. Sasuke mencengram pergelangan tangan Naruto, menahan laki-laki tersebut ketika sepulang sekolah di depan kelas Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku." Naruto menggigil padahal Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya.

 _Apa yang Naruto takutkan._

Sasuke menarik Naruto lebih dekat dan getaran pada tubuh Naruto semakin kuat, ada yang tidak beres pikir Sasuke cepat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak berani menatap langsung sepasang onyx di depannya. Ia hanya mencoba melepaskan cengraman Sasuke. Naruto terus bersikeras hingga usahanya pun berhasil Naruto segera menjaga jarak dari Sasuke dengan nafas memburu.

"Maaf. Aku pikir aku harus segera pulang." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke (lagi) entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sasuke terhenyak memandang punggung Naruto menjauh.

Apa yang baru saja muncul dari diri Naruto? Ketakutan apa yang ada di dalam lautan biru di matanya, Naruto semakin kacau. Sementara perasaanya semakin sulit di bendung, semakin ia mencemaskan Naruto semakin ingin Sasuke menumpahkan perasaanya, namun bagaimana itu bisa terjadi sementara Naruto terus bersikap seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto tidak sekolah, dari kabar yang Sasuke dengar remaja pecinta ramen tersebut sedang tidak begitu sehat.

Sasuke berniat mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah, 20 menit kemudian Sasuke tiba di depan rumah Hinata. Setelah membunyikan bel ia menunggu dengan sabar, tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Hinata segera menyambut Sasuke, ia menjelaskan kedatanganya untuk melihat kedaan Naruto.

 _Alasanya?_

Tentu saja karena Sasuke mencemaskan Naruto. Hinata memberi tahu bahwa Naruto ada di kamarnya dia terus mengurung diri tanpa berniat untuk pergi keluar meskipun Hinata sudah berulang kali membujukknya.

Lantas Sasuke pun segera pergi menuju kamar Naruto tanpa menunda-nunda lagi. Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu kayu kemudian setelah pintu tersebut terbuka dengan mudah lalu ia pun memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam sana.

Pintu tertutup dan suara tersebut menarik perhatian penghuni kamar. Naruto terkesiap saat menemukan Sasuke ada di kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto yang sebelumnya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke mendekat beberapa langkah kemudian ia berkata, "Tentu saja menjengukmu."

"Pulanglah, aku ingin sendiri sekarang." sahut Naruto.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Sasuke, "Sampai kapan kau mau menjadikanku orang bodoh sepertimu Dobe?"

Naruto terhenyak seperkian detik, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke. "Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu? Kau tahu ini tidak akan berhasil!" erang Sasuke terdengar jengah dengan semua yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Teme!" Naruto membentak Sasuke, bulir-bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuknya, siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Hentikan semua ini Naruto." suara Sasuke turun lebih renda, meminta lirih dengan tangannya yang sulit di tahan untuk tidak berusaha membendung air mata Naruto tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Naruto menepis Sasuke dengan emosi meletup-letup bukan kemarahan tapi sesuatu yang gelap dan ketakutan.

Sasuke tak bergeming selama beberapa saat dengan tangan terkepal. Kenapa Naruto takut padanya, apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai Naruto terus menolaknya seperti ini. Sasuke kesal ia lantas berani mengambil langkah lebih dekat kemudian menarik tengkuk Naruto tiba-tiba dan menautkan bibir mereka, begitu lembut dan manis.

 _Tapi kenapa tubuhmu gemetar sayang?_

Naruto mendorong Sasuke kuat-kuat hingga tautan mereka terlepas. Gemuruh di dada Sasuke meledak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba terisak dan mundur teratur tanpa sebab.

"Aku bilang jangan menyentuhku!" Naruto membentak Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat kacau mirip kaset rusak, matanya memandang narar dan saat itu Sasuke tahu yang ada di depanya kini sama sekali bukan Naruto yang di kenalnya.

Sasuke ingin Narutonya yang dulu kembali, Sasuke begitu ingin menyadarkan Naruto dari ketakutan yang membelengunya. Lantas Sasuke bembulatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan melepaskan perasaan yang terus di tahannya.

Naruto mundur lebih cepat ketika Sasuke bergerak ke arahnya, Naruto menyebrangi tempat tidurnya dan berniat ingin melarikan diri sayangnya Sasuke lebih cepat dan berhasil menangkapnya, Naruto meronta-ronta namun dalam sekali tarikan Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan Naruto kembali ke atas tidurnya.

Naruto tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa karena dengan cepat Sasuke mengekang tubuhnya dengan kuat dan membenturkan bibir mereka. Jika Naruto lupa maka Sasuke akan mengingatkan kembali betapa dulu ciuman mereka begitu memabukkan, bagaimana belahan kenyal itu saling melumat menghisap dan menempel erat satu sama lain. Sasuka akan membuat Naruto ingat semua itu malam di mana mereka bersatu dalam balutan cinta dan kehangatan.

Naruto menolak ciuman ini, namun Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja ia meraub bibir Naruto menyapu bibir Naruto dengan lidanya dan menggigit serta menghisapnya berulang-ulang.

"Gkh..akhh...mmpphhh!" Naruto memekik ketika Sasuke mengigit bibirnya lebih keras lantas menyelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Rasa lembut menggelitik ujung indra pengecap Sasuke ketika bersentuhan dengan lidah Naruto.

"Aahnn...mmhhhp..mmpkkchh.." Sasuke menekan kepalanya agar bisa mencium Naruto lebih dalam dan mengobrak abrik seluruh isi mulut Naruto.

Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya melihat bagaimana mata Naruto terpejam erat dengan kelokan panjang di sudut matanya

 _Jangan menangis sayang.._

"Fuahhh...Gkh..H-Hentikan!" Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan memilih mencumbu leher mulus Naruto dengan mengecup sensual di tambah gigitan dan isapan membuat Naruto mengerang dan menggelinjang hebat.

"Berhentihh...akhh! H-hentikan. Jangannhh." Naruto mengigit bibirnya lebih keras, Naruto masih bersikeras berontak sementara Sasuke masih sibuk menghujami leher Naruto.

Gigi-gigi Sasuke mengigit permukaan kulit membuat jeritan Naruto kembali terdengar dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sasuke menyusuri wajah Naruto kemudian berhenti pada bibir Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti untuk melumat bibir halus Naruto yang terus membuatnya ketagihan mencicipinya terus menerus.

"Ahnn...L–Lepashhhh..hhnnn.." semakin Naruto berontak semakin ingin Sasuke menyentuh Naruto, ia ingin menyentuh Naruto lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Hhmnn...Ahhnn!" Sasuke berhasil menyingkap baju Naruto ke atas memamerkan dua tonjolan mungil yang telah mengeras memancing untuk di sentuh atau bahkan di emut, Sasuke memilih memilin salah satunya, mencubit sesekali dan memainkanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Khhh...Berhentihh!" Naruto menggeliat lantaran sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan ketika nipple di permainkan oleh Sasuke.

"Nghh...j-jangan..akh..cu–kuph!" Naruto melempar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan ketika lidah licin Sasuke ikut andil dalam menggoda nipplenya.

Tonjolan tersebut memerah memaksa Sasuke untuk mengigitnya pelan kemudian menghisap dada Naruto.

"Aahhhh..." desahan Naruto lolos dari bibirnya yang sendari tadi menahan suaranya. Sasuke tersenyum senang tapi tentu saja dalam hati, ia berpikir betapa merdunya desahan Naruto seperti tadi ia ingin mendengar suara itu lebih banyak.

Lantas Sasuke mengenyahkan baju Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto sementara tanganya menjamah tubuh setengah polos Naruto dengan tanganya, tenaga Naruto terasa terserap habis ia tak bisa melawan banyak karena Sasuke menyerang titik-titik lemahnya membuat Naruto merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti jeli.

"Ngahhh...ugh...ahhh.." Naruto meremas bahu Sasuke ketika bibir dan lidah sensual Sasuke menyapu telinganya, wajah Naruto semerah tomat dan ia tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

Sasuke menurunkan celana Naruto beserta seluruh dalamanya dengan sekali sentak membuat Naruto memekik dan ketakutan.

"Jangan lakukan apapun, padaku. Kumohon jangan lakukan." lirih Naruto mencoba menutupi tubuh bugilnya dengan kedua tanganya. Pelupuk mata Naruto kembali berair dan membasahi sudut mata Naruto.

 _Ah betapa indah dan menggodanya Naruto_ –pikir Sasuke.

Bibirnya bengkak dengan beberapa bercak keunguan di sekitar area leher, bahu dan dada Naruto.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Naruto lembut kemudian menyapu air mata Naruto dengan kedua tanganya.

"Lihat aku Naruto." kata Sasuke, menitah. "Lihat aku." katanya lagi menuntun sepasang Shappire Naruto untuk menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, aku mencintaimu." terang Sasuke, "Aku mencintamu, jadi jangan membuatku berpura-pura untuk tidak mencintaimu."

Naruto menahan gemuruh panas di matanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Naruto, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya."

"Sasuke.." Naruto memanggil lirih dengan suara bergetar.

 _Ya sayang, ini aku.._

" .Sasuke." tangis Naruto pecah ia segera memeluk pemuda raven tersebut dengan erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, tubuh mereka menempel erat dengan Naruto yang menangis sesegukan di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku takut, Sasuke. Aku begitu takut." suara Naruto retak di mana-mana membuat Sasuke meringis ikut merasakan pedih pada hatinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." sesak di dada Sasuke membuatnya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku di sini bersamamu." untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Sasuke memangut bibir Naruto, tapi kali ini Naruto membalas perlakuanya. Naruto melempar tanganya melingkari leher Sasuke dan memcoba mengejar dominasi Sasuke dalam ciuman mereka.

 _ **Lemon Area!**_

"Aahhnn..mmphh..Fuaa–ahh.." Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga bibir mereka terlepas menciptakan seutas benang tipis membentang di antara mereka.

Cahaya pada sepasang shappire Naruto telah kembali, Sasuke merasa jauh lebih lega. Naruto begitu mengoda dengan lelehan saliva di sekitar mulutnya di tambah rona merah di wajah serta bulir-bulir air mata hiasi mata indah Naruto.

"Aahhh...Sasu–aah–tih. Berhentihh!" Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencengram kejantanannya yang memang sudah menegang, membuat beberapa tetesan _precum_ meleleh dari ujung kejantananya tersebut.

Sasuke melepaskan cengramanya dan kembali menyerang dada Naruto, tubuh Naruto menggeliat liar. Sensasi aneh menggelitik perut Naruto tatkala lidah Sasuke menyapu lembut dadanya dan memberi kecupan di sana sini menuruni tubuh Naruto.

Naruto meremas sprei di bawahnya kuat.

 _Nikmat._

Naruto tidak bisa bohong setiap sentuhan Sasuke membuatnya begitu terangsang bahkan lelehan _precum_ pada penisnya semakin banyak. Naruto bisa saja klimaks hanya dengan Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya seperti ini.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak pada perut Naruto, ia mengecup sayang perut Naruto yang rata tempat yang pernah menjadi wadah anaknya. Dan mungkin akan menjadi wadah anaknya lagi kelak.

Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Naruto lantas ia melanjutkan memberi tanda pada paha mulus Naruto. Rahang Naruto mengeras dan giginya bergemeletuk merasakan area di sekitar selangkanganya di isap dan di gigit hingga meninggalkan bekas lebih banyak. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kejantanan Naruto berdiri dengan tegak dan terus mengeluarkan cairan bening kental, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memanjakanya.

Wajah Naruto kian merah, wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan kejantananya. Ia sangat malu, tapi kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan membuatnya ingin terus merasakanya.

"Ngaahhh..ahhh...lidahh..Sas-ahh-kehhh." pinggang Naruto melengkung sambil membusungkan dada, tubuhnya kembali gemetar ketika Sasuke tanpa di duga menjilati lubang Naruto dengan lidahnya.

Naruto melempar kepalanya kebelakang. Rasanya begitu aneh namun nikmat, lidah Sasuke memutaru lubangnya dan menuk-nusuk kedalam. Tangan Naruto terulur untuk meremas kuat-kuat rambut Sasuke.

"Aaaahh..Sasu..ahh..hhmnn." Naruto memejamkan matanya erat lidah Sasuke memperkosa lubangnya, kaki-kaki Naruto terasa berubah menjadi jeli, beberapa tusukan kemudian Naruto menjerit keras dengan tubuh mengejang dan ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari selangkangan Naruto dan beralih menyambar mulut Naruto yang terbuka untuk menangkap udara banyak-banyak.

" ...ahhnnn..mnhh." selagi bergulat dengan lidah Naruto Sasuke menanggalkan baju seragamnya dan memamerkan tubuhnya yang cukup atletis.

"Ngahhh..Sasukeh aku ingin milikmu, aku ingin kau memasukiku dengan milikmu." kata Naruto lirih sambil mengusap tonjolan keras dari balik celana yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Penuhi aku Sasuke, aku hanya ingin milikmu yang berada di dalamku. Bawa aku pergi." Naruto merasakan wajahnya kian panas, ia tahu mungkin saja ia terlihat seorang murahan di depan Sasuke, tapi Naruto tidak peduli ia hanya ingin Sasuke, hanya ingin pemuda itu seorang.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan eskpresi berarti, Naruto tidak tahu seberapa besar kendali Sasuke bisa menahan nafsunya sementara Naruto tahu Sasuke tengah ereksi di dalam dana.

"Sasuke, aku ingin jadi milikmu. Perkosa saja lagi lubangku sebanyak yang kau ingin." Naruto menggigit bibirnya, kenapa Sasuke terus diam seperti ini tidakkah Sasuke tersiksa dengan miliknya yang amat keras di sana.

Naruto hampir menyerah tapi kemudian Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto lebih bringas, Naruto bahkan terkejut hampir menjerit ciuman Sasuke begitu kasar menuntut dan penuh nafsu.

"Nyahhhnn...ahhh...ahhh..sukehhhh.." Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke sekali, dengan cepat Naruto kembali terangsang dan menegang bersinggungan dengan milik Sasuke yang masih terbungkus rapat.

"Masuki aku Sukehhh.." Naruto mengesekkan bagian selatan tubuhnya pada milik Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven tersebut menggeram pelan mungkin sudah waktunya untuk miliknya keluar dari sarang.

Naruto mengamati bagai mana Sasuke melepaskan celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang mengeras dengan urat-urat menonjol di sekitarnya, lebih besar dari miliknya. Tentu saja, ini pertama kali Naruto melihatnya langsung pantas saja waktu itu lubangnya terasa amat sakit yang memasukinya saja sebesar itu pikir Naruto.

Tanpa di perintah Naruto membuka kakinya lebar-lebar memperlihatkan lubangnya yang sudah berkedut-kedut kelaparan.

'Sial.' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati miliknya semakin keras hanya melihat lubang Naruto yang tak sabar ingin segera ia isi.

"Masuki aku dengan milikmu yang besar itu Sasuke, penuhi aku.."

Sasuke mengutuk mulut Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya menggodanya, jika seperti ini Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Hhhh..." Sasuke mendesis nikmat lubang ketat Naruto menjepitnya kepala kejantananya kuat, padahal belum sepenuhnya tapi rasanya Sasuke ingin sampai lebih cepat.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke lebih erat sambil mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat memaksa Sasuke untuk bersembunyi di bahunya. Sasuke mendorong miliknya perlahan namun Naruto tetap merasa kalau lubangnya robek, perih, panas dan sakit membuat air mata Naruto meleleh dengan sendirinya.

"Hhhh...Naruto." Sasuke memanggil dengan suara berat, penis Sasuke tertanam penuh di dalam lubang Naruto. Sasuke mengumpat lagi dinding _rectum_ Naruto menjepitnya kuat sampai rasanya seperti ingin memerah miliknya di dalam sana.

"Bergeraklah, sodok lubangku nhh..Sukehhh." tanpa di suruh dua kali Sasuke menarik penisnya dan mendorong pinggulnya dengan keras, membut Naruto tersentak dan memekik.

Naruto yang memintanya segera bergerak lantas Sasuke pun mengenjot lubang anal Naruto yang begitu nikmat itu dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Hyaahhhh . ." Naruto meremas bahu Sasuke kuat serangan cepat Sasuke begitu nikmat menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Aahh..Sukehh...Sasu..ahh..kehhh."

"Lebihh cepatt..ahh..lebihh dalam.." Naruto mencumbu bibir Sasuke sementara Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih brutal sambil melingkarkan kedua kaki Naruto pada pinggangnya. Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka karena tidak bisa bernafas dengan lubangnya yang di hajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke.

Mulut Naruto terbuka dengan suara-suara desahan yang sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti muluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aaahhhh..." dada Naruto membusung tinggi dengan pinggang melentik, sengatan kuat Naruto rasakan ketika Sasuke berhasil menumbuk satu titik ternikmat di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Di sana...ahh..lagiihh..Sasuke..Hyaaaa!" Naruto terbakar, dan seluruh sendi-sendi pada tubuhnya terasa melebur ketika Sasuke menghantam titik tersebut berulang-ulang kali.

Kepala Naruto seketika terasa berputar dan muncul banyak bintang di matanya, Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menghisap dada Naruto kuat-kuat.

 _Terlalu dalam dan kuat_

Naruto tidak bisa menahan gejolak di perutnya lagi dalam hitungan detik sperma Naruto menyembur mengotori tubuhnya juga Sasuke.

Sasuke masih gencar menyodok lubang Naruto di tengah euforia klimaks yang melanda Naruto. Sasuke merasa hampir gila karena Naruto menjepitnya semakin kuat, ia menambah kekuatanya pada detik-detik terakhir dan menembakkan benihnya jauh di dalam Naruto.

"Ngahhh.. ..terlalu banyakkhhhh.." Naruto merasa tubuhnya terisi penuh oleh cairan Sasuke yang juga terasa panas.

Sejenak Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengamati bagaimana Naruto terkapar di bawahnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dari Naruto dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda tersebut. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang bergerak memeluknya erat Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto lalu ia berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Teme kau terdengar seperti bukan dirimu." gumam Naruto di ikuti kekehan kecil.

"Hn." setelah mendengar kata andalan Sasuke seketika kekehan Naruto berubah menjadi tawa, entah kenapa rasanya Naruto merasa begitu senang. Perasaanya berbalas tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Teme." kata Naruto kemudian sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas, di pejamkanya matanya dan di peluknya Naruto lebih erat.

"Aku tahu Dobe."

.

.

.

.

"Teme!" tidak perlu di tebak siapa yang baru saja berseru padanya seperti itu.

Naruto menghambur pada Sasuke dan memeluk lengan Sasuke erat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ku pikir kau akan terlambat." kata Naruto merajukkan bibirnya. Ini sudah satu minggu lebih setelah mereka bercinta untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

Hari ini mereka berjanji pergi keluar bersama, mungkin bisa di sebut sebagai kecan tapi Sasuke maupun Naruto tak begitu yakin menyebut mereka tengah berkencan. Lagi pula mereka sudah sering pergi bersama seperti ini.

Mereka hanya pergi ke beberpa tempat yang mereka sukai, kemudian pergi ke kedai ramen Ichiraku setelah seharian berjalan-jalan.

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahab seperti biasa lalu mereka pun meranjak pulang. Naruto mengeratkan jaketnya karena udara semakin dingin. Sasuke berhenti sejenak otomatis Naruto juga ikut berhenti dan menunggu apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke melepaskan syal miliknya lalu memasangkannya pada Naruto, Naruto terhenyak sesaat sampai Sasuke selesai.

Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan menyala dengan meriah berkedip-kedip seakan bersorak atas apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke membuat Sasuke terkejut sekaligus risih karena mereka berpelukan di tempat umum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto menggeleng ribut dan mempererat pelukannya. "Aku kedinginan Teme." kata Naruto sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya imut.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia baru saja memberikan perhatian kecil pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sudah menginginan lebih lagi padanya, tapi kemudian Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memeluknya seperti itu. Walau bagaimana pun Sasuke menyukai sikap Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Apa kita akan berjalan pulang seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengikuti Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn."

"Orang-orang melihat ke arah kita." kata Naruto.

"Kau sendiri yang memelukku, Dobe." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terkekeh tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya. "Naruto."

"Hn." Naruto bergumam meniru Sasuke.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

Naruto ber-oh-ria tapi detik selanjutnya Naruto memekik sambil mendorong Sasuke hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Hinata-san asal kau tahu." sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menikahiku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau yang melamarku waktu itu, Dobe. Dan aku sudah menerimanya." kata Sasuke enteng.

"Tapi itu dulu Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Hn. Lalu kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu Teme! Aku.. aku hanya merasa tidak siap, lagi pula kita baru saja akan memulai semester baru dan...dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpikir mau menerima lamaranku waktu itu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Aku menikahimu karena sudah jelas merupakan suatu pertanggung jawabanku padamu, Dobe." jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjap lugu, tidak begitu menangkap apa maksud Sasuke. "Apa kau berpikir aku mengandung anakmu lagi setelah hari itu?" tebak Naruto.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebegitu yakin Teme?! Kau tahu setelah aku kehilangan anak kita kemungkinan aku akan mengandung lagi lebih kecil. Itu sebabnya aku membiarkan kita melakukan itu lagi." kata Naruto.

"Lagi pula...ayah dan ibumu belum tentu setuju." lanjut Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya.

"Kalaupun tidak. Aku tetap ingin menikahimu, aku membuat orang tuaku setuju dengan pernikahan kita. Soal sekolah, kita bisa merahasiakan hubungan kita." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram pelan lantas berkata, "Tidak Teme! Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, aku sudah banyak berpikir. Semua yang aku lakukan di masa lalu begitu konyol dan aku tidak ingin mengulangi hal konyol seperti itu lagi."

"Kau sudah belajar menggunakan otakmu dengan benar." kata Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Berisik! Ini keputusanku, aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu sampai lulus SMA. Meskipun...meskipun aku memang ingin menikah denganmu." Sasuke mendengus lucu ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana Naruto malu-malu mengakui bahwa dia ingin menikah denganya.

"Hn."

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Teme!" Naruto mekik dengan wajah merah. Sasuke tak mengubris dan memilih memeluk Naruto sekali lagi.

" _Usuratonkachi._ "

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kemudian di sambut oleh ayahnya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton televisi. Seorang wanita muncul dia ibu Sasuke. Beberapa hari terakhir orang tuanya lebih sering berada di rumah.

"Baru pulang, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya menyahut se andanya, ia berniat pergi ke kamarnya tapi kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Otou-san." panggil Sasuke.

Fugaku menyahut dengan bergumam seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya selama beberapa saat, ia tahu pasti ada hal penting yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan.

"Ini tentang aku dan Naruto..."

.

 _ **Plakkkk!**_

"Sasuke!" Mikoto menghambur pada putra bungsunya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan dari laki-laki paruh baya yang merupakan suaminya sendiri.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan semua ini Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Sasuke.

Sakura yang kebetulan ikut menguping pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan orang tuanya hanya diam tanpa berniat ikut membantu salah satunya. Sementara itu Sasuke masih tak bergeming di tempatnya meskipun wajahnya membiru.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan sampai berbuat sejauh ini? Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku lebih tegas.

Sasuke tidak gentar ia memandang ayahnya langsung, sejak kecil ia sudah di ajarkan untuk seperti ayahnya bertanggung jawab, tegas dan disiplin. Lantas karena semua ajaran itulah yang membuatnya berani berdiri di sana mengatakan bahwa ia terlibat hubungan sesama dan kehilangan anaknya.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin _tou-san_ tidak membenci Naruto, aku tidak ingin dia merakasan lebih banyak rasa sakit. Aku ingin melindunginya." terang Sasuke

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu lari dari tanggung jawab, laki-laki sejati tidak akan melakukan itu kau tahu itu Sasuke. Tou-san sudah menggab Naruto sebagai bagian keluarga, bagaimana menurutmu seorang ayah yang mengetahui anaknya menghamili anak yang di anggabnya seperti anak sendiri?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, begitu pun Mikoto yang diam tanpa berani bersuara sementara Fugaku sedang di landa emosi. "Lupakan hubungan kalian saat ini, fokuslah pada sekolahmu. Aku akan menganggab kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku hari ini." lanjut Fugaku lantas meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengatakan menentang atau malah menyetujui hubunganya. Fugaku hanya memerintahkan untuk fokus pada sekolahnya, entah Sasuke harus kesal atau tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa menebak yang mana maksud Fugaku, meminta Sasuke melupakan masa lalunya dengan Naruto dan menjauhinya atau Fugaku tidak ingin masa depan Sasuke berakhir dan semua prestasinya sia-sia.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tanganya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan masa depannya lalu apa ia harus mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto dan status mereka. Jika Sasuke tidak mengorbankan sesuatu maka tidak akan terjadi perubahan, Sasuke ingin lulus SMA dengan nilai memuaskan kemudian mendapat pekerjaan dan menjadikan Naruto pasangan hidupnya. Itu yang ia harapkan, tapi apa bisa ia mewujudkannya.

.

.

.

"Ne Sasuke, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"..."

"Apa sebegitu besar kau mencintaiku sampai membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Hn."

"Khehe.. Jadi kau mau menikah denganku setelah kita melewati semua ini?"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Hehe."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sasuke mengernyit begitu mendengar tawa aneh Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya merasa senang. Dan membayangkan bagaimana aku menikah dengan sahabat baikku sendiri." jawab Naruto seraya memandang langit biru di atasnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan masih mendapati senyum lebar di bibir Naruto.

"Kau masih harus menunggu 1 tahun lagi, Dobe. Itu pun jika semua berjalan lancar." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku yakin aku akan menjadikanmu pengantinku." sahut Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus pelan lantas berkata, "Hn. Dobe."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-EXTRA-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prankkkkkk!**_

" _BAKA!_ Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu! Aku ingin sup tomat!"

"Tapi ini jam dua pagi Dobe!"

"Berisik! Kalau tidak ingin membantu pergi sana!"

"Diam di sana Dobe! Di dekatmu banyak pecahan kaca!"

"Jangan perduli padaku! Pergilah Teme!"

Sasuke memandang kesal laki-laki pirang yang berdiri dua meter di depannya. Sementara Naruto–si laki-laki pirang masih menunjukkan eskpresi tidak sukanya pada Sasuke.

"Ouuch!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan benar saja, pecahan mangkuk di atas lantai tersebut melukai kakinya.

Sasuke sontak segera menghampiri Naruto dan dengan cepat menggendongnya, membuat Naruto terkesiap sekaligus terpana dengan Sasuke yang menggendongnya ala bridal style kemudian mendudukkanya di atas meja.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Dobe? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" gerutu Sasuke ketika memeriksa kaki Naruto yang terluka.

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan kemudian membuang muka. "Salahmu Teme! Aku sudah memintamu baik-baik, tapi kau menolak."

Sasuke menghela nafas, kalau soal itu memang benar adanya. Memang salahnya mengabaikan Naruto yang akhinya membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur sendiri di tengah malam. Tapi Sasuke memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya, tubuhnya terasa amat lelah jadi ia mencoba untuk beristirahat tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada kedua tangan Naruto yang memeluk perutnya sendiri dengan posesif.

"Hn. Diam di sini, jangan kemana-mana." kata Sasuke usai mengambil kotak obat dan mengobati kaki Naruto kemudian membungkusnya dengan perban.

"Tidak Teme! Aku ingin–"

"Aku akan membuatkannya, lagi pula masakanmu itu seperti racun Dobe. Kau yakin itu tidak akan mencelakakkan ' _Anak kita_ '?" potong Sasuke.

Naruto bungkam, wajahnya merengut sebal. Ia kesal karena Sasuke menyebut masakanya seperti racun tapi sejujurnya ia juga takut jika memakan masakanya sendiri dan tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya. Naruto tentu tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi, ia sudah bersumpah untuk benar-benar menjaga anaknya kali ini.

Dengan begitu akhirnya Naruto menurut dan membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih dapur. Naruto mengamati bagaimana telatennya Sasuke berkutat di dapur, saking lihainya tangan Sasuke menggunakan peralatan dapur tersebut sampai membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang koki sungguhan.

Tak berselang lama semangkok sup tomat tersuguh didepan Naruto, sepasang shappirenya memandang dengan penuh binar. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera melahab habis masakan Sasuke tersebut, sementara Sasuke hanya mengamati bagaimana sup tersebut tandas di telan Naruto.

"Masakanmu, benar-benar enak. Menyebalkan." sunggut Naruto mencibir kesal.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal selama satu setengah tahun ia mencoba belajar memasak tapi sama sekali tidak ada memajuan, sementara Sasuke dengan sekejap bisa menguasai dapur dengan mudah.

"Hn."

"Aku di jadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai istrinya 4 bulan yang lalu tapi aku sama sekali bukan seorang istri yang baik." Sasuke tak bergeming selama beberapa saat dan matanya masih tidak lepas dari Naruto yang kini tertunduk dalam.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri Naruto, kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak peduli Dobe."

Naruto tak mengubris, lantas Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Kita harus kembali ke kamar, dan tidur."

Naruto menurut, ia tidak ingin menjadi pembangkang lebih jauh lagi. Lantas Sasuke menggendongnya lagi dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Naruto mengeratkan pelukan tanyanya pada leher Sasuke, membenamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hn. kau membuatku takut Dobe." jawab Sasuke. "Tapi aku tidak marah padamu, orang hamil biasanya memang mengalami hal semacam mengidam."

"Apa lagi hamil mengandung anakmu." tambah Naruto di ikuti suara dengusan pelan. Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan menyahut Naruto kemudian mereka sampai di kamar mereka

.

Sedikit cahaya mengintip malu-malu dari celah-celah masuk ke dalam kamar milik pasangan pengantin baru yang resmi menikah sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu.

Uchiha Sasuke melamar Hyuuga Naruto setelah mereka lulus SMA dengan dramatis, selama satu tahun Sasuke mau pun Naruto telah mencoba untuk membuat orang tua Sasuke untuk merestui hubungan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Fugaku menyerah dan membiarkan anak-anaknya menentukan pasangan hidupnya sendiri.

Tiga minggu setelah menikah, Naruto di nyatakan positif mengandung anak Sasuke. Berita tersebut seketika menjadi berita gembira untuk keluarga Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"Ngghh.." Naruto menggeliat seraya merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih banyak. Sementara Sasuke memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

Mata Naruto terbuka, dengan kening mengerut tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong Sasuke kuat hingga terlepas kemudian bergegas pergi dengan suara bedebum pintu.

Sasuke ikut membuka matanya dan memandang pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja di banting Naruto dengan keras. Sesaat kemudian suara berisik Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya terdengar, begitu mengganggu memang tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Setelah sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati kamarnya telah kosong, ia pergi keluar dan mencari laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut. Hingga ia tiba di dapur dan melihat laki-laki raven sekali lagi berkutat di dapur.

 _ **Grepp..**_

Dua tangan melingkar di pinggang Sasuke, ia tidak perlu menebak karena tidak lain orang tersebut adalah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya omlet, aku tidak punya waktu membuat yang lain." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tomatnya?" Naruto bertanya lagi, belakangan ini Naruto menyukai hal-hal yang juga Sasuke sukai.

Misalnya saja seperti tomat yang merupakan buah kesukaan Sasuke tersebut harus selalu ada dalam menu yang Naruto makan.

"Aku membuat jus tomat." jawab Sasuke, kemudian berbalik tanpa melepaskan pelukan Naruto untuk meletakan dua piring omlet ke atas meja makan.

 _ **Cup**_

Naruto berhasil mencuri ciuman Sasuke, ketika dia lengah dengan terkekeh kecil Naruto berkata. " _Morning kiss-_ ku."

Sasuke mendengus pelan lantas mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi lebih lama sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk segera memakan sarapan mereka.

.

Sasuke telah mendapat sebuah pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan, meskipun ia hanya karyawan biasa setidaknya itu cukup untuk menghidupi _Istri_ dan calon anaknya. Selama Sasuke pergi bekerja Naruto akan tetap tinggal di apartement mereka melakukan beberapa pekerjaan rumah sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Terkadang, Hinata, orang tua Sasuke atau Kyuubi akan mengunjunginya. Sekedar info Itachi juga sudah menikah dengan Kyuubi. Dan sejak Kyuubi menikah dengan Itachi, Naruto menjadi dekat dengannya. Tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak ada yang datang mengunjunginya.

Tangan Naruto terulur menyentuh sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa foto di antaranya foto kecilnya bersama Sasuke lalu kelulusan SMAnya juga bersama Sasuke, kemudian foto dirinya mengenakan kemeja putih bersanding dengan laki-laki dengan kemeja hitam yang kedua tersenyum bahagia dengan cincin yang masing-masing terpasang di jari manis mereka.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum mengambang di bibir Naruto, sementara tanganya mengelus perutnya agak membuncit lembut.

" _Tadaima._ "

Naruto segera meletakkan foto tersebut dan bergegas menuju pintu hingga ia menemukan laki-laki raven yang di tunggunya telah kembali.

" _Okaeri_." senyum hangat Naruto membuat bibir tipis Sasuke melengkung kemudian pelukan Naruto segera menyambutnya.

"Sasuke, cium aku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa, namun ia menarik pinggang Naruto agar lebih dekat denganya kemudian menautkan bibir mereka.

Bukan ciuman dengan nafsu, hanya ciuman kecil kemudian di susul suara kekehan kecil Naruto setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kau tidak memikirkanku seharian di kantor 'kan?" tebak Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, meskipun ia mengatakan tidak. Naruto pasti akan terus merecokinya sampai membuatnya mengaku bahwa ia memang terus memikirkan laki-laki ini, yang kini di peluknya.

Naruto mendengus kecil lalu berkata, "Ah Hari ini dia bergerak lagi." kata Naruto dengan girangnya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia beralih memandang perut Naruto.

"Besok, bisa kita pergi kerumah sakit? Aku ingin segera melihat anak kita." lanjut Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam pendek menuruti permintaan Naruto. Tentu saja ia juga ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan anaknya, lagi pula besok adalah akhir pekan. Sasuke bisa pergi bersama Naruto kerumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

.

.

"Nah Uchiha-san, itu adalah gambar anak kalian. Tubuhnya telah lengkap dan memang di bulan ke empat ini pergerakan bayi mulai terasa." terang wanita yang akrab di panggil Shizune–Dokter kandungan yang menangani Naruto.

Matanya Naruto terus menatap layar di dekatnya yang menampilkan gambar bayi mungil yang katanya adalah bayi yang tengah hidup di dalam rahimnya. Keduanya–Sasuke dan Naruto terpaku melihat bayi mereka, buah cinta mereka, suara detak jantungnya juga terdengar menandakan bahwa anak mereka hidup dan akan terus berkembang.

"Bayi kalian sangat sehat, namun saya tetap menyarankan untuk melakukan operasi saat bersalin." lanjut Shizune.

"Operasi?" Naruto membeo, di pikiranya sudah terbayang berbagai pisau dan alat bedah lainya yang akan merobek perutnya demi mengeluarkan anaknya.

"Tapi jika tetap ingin melakukan persalinan normal juga bisa di lakukan hanya saja, mengingat riwayat kehamilan anda yang sebelumnya pernah keguguran apa anda yakin bisa melakukannya?" tanya Shizune seakan mengingatkan Naruto lagi akan traumanya di masa lalu.

Jika ia tidak bisa menghilangkah traumanya, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan persalinan normal, Naruto kalut tapi kemudian Sasuke menggenggam tanganya erat.

"Apapun itu, yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Naruto juga bayinya." kata Sasuke.

Shinuze tersenyum kecil lantas berkata, "Baiklah, kalian bisa memutuskanya nanti. Tapi jangan terlalu di pikirkan, demi kesehatan bayi kalian."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, kemudian setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tidak bersuara setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke memberhentikan taksi yang mereka tumpangi kemudian mengajak Naruto untuk segera turun bersamanya.

"Oi! Sasuke! Kenapa kita tiba-tiba turun?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Naruto meremas tanganya, dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan secara langsung bahwa ia memang takut.

"Bodoh! Kau lupa aku sudah katakan tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, aku akan menemanimu." kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, selama beberapa saat memandangi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

"Ck. Aku tidak takut Teme." sahut Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam dengan senyum leganya.

Namun berikutnya hal mengejutkan terjadi, Naruto tiba-tiba memalingkan wajah dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. "J-jangan tersenyum Teme! Aku tiba-tiba ingin muntah." seru Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit, bukanya senyumnya begitu mempesona. Tapi kenapa Naruto malah merasa mual, biasanya Naruto malah menyuruhnya untuk lebih banyak tersenyum. Atau itu hanya alasan Naruto karena terpesona padanya.

"Aku bilang jangan tersenyum teme! Urrbhh–" Naruto bergegas menjauh dari Sasuke dan sekatika _morning sickness_ nya kambuh.

.

.

Kehamilan Naruto telah berusia 4 bulan, entah kenapa Naruto mulai terpikirkan tentang nama apa yang akan ia berikan kelak pada anaknya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita?" tanya Naruto memandang wajah serius Sasuke yang tengah mengurus pekerjaan di laptopnya sambil memangku kepala Naruto.

"Hn. Masih sekitar 5 bulan lagi sebelum kau melahirkan, jadi aku belum memikirkan apapun." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar laptop.

"Ck. Kau tahu Teme mengajak bayi berkomunikasi itu penting, jika dia punya nama itu akan lebih mudah." kata Naruto.

"Lalu apa kau sudah memiliki nama untuknya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Menma."

"Menma?" Sasuke membeo dan menatap Naruto dengan kening mengerut, sementara Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau memberi nama aneh bumbu masakan untuk anak kita Dobe?" Naruto merengut sebal begitu Sasuke menyebut nama yang sudah ia pilihkan aneh.

"Oi Teme! Namaku juga nama makanan!" protes Naruto, secara tidak langsung Sasuke juga menyebut namanya aneh.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke layar laptop kemudian ia berkata, "Setidaknya berilah nama yang lebih keren, karena anak kita laki-laki kenapa tidak Boruto?"

"Tidak Teme! Aku akan tetap memberi nama anakku Menma!" Seru Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut pasrah, sekali lagi ia teringat pesan-pesan Shizune yang mengatakan untuk tidak memaksakan kehendak pada Naruto.

"Nah Menma, mulai sekarang itu adalah namamu." gumam Naruto pada perut besarnya di ikuti dengan senyum hangatnya.

 _Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya Menma tidak buruk-_ gumam batin Sasuke mencuri pandang pada Naruto.

.

.

Semakin lama muncul kebiasan-kebiasaan aneh yang di duga disebabkan oleh kehamilan Naruto.

Naruto melarang Sasuke untuk tersenyum, karena Naruto pasti akan muntah jika melihatnya, selain itu Naruto juga menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengganti parfumnya karena baunya juga membuatnya mual. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto sangat menyukai aroma parfum Sasuke.

"Ugh... Malam ini aku tidak ingin tidur sekamar denganmu." kata Naruto dengan jarak satu setengah meter dari Sasuke.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur diluar lagi Dobe?" tanya Sasuke terdengar tidak begitu setuju dengan keputusan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan bau dan tampangmu Teme!" seru Naruto tanpa berniat memandang laki-laki tersebut.

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sudah mandi, Sasuke bahkan bertanya pada rekan kerjanya apa dia bau tapi mereka tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya bau seperti yang Naruto tuduhkan. Apa lagi soal tampangnya yang Naruto sebut-sebut semakin jelek.

Demi apapun Naruto satu-satunya yang menyebutnya jelek. Dunia pun tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu berparas tampan rupawan dan menjadi dambaan.

Sasuke sangat kesal tapi pada siapa ia harus melampiaskan kekesalanya, tidak mungkin ia menyalahkan anaknya yang telah membuat Naruto seperti itu, atau menyalahkan Naruto yang telah mengandung anaknya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mungkin Sasuke lakukan, jika ia melampiaskan kekesalanya pada Naruto, laki-laki bermata biru itu bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang lebih gila di tambah perasaan Naruto yang sekarang begitu sensitif, penah Naruto mengurung diri seharian di kamar hanya karena Sasuke lupa membelikanya coklate yang Naruto pesan sebelum Sasuke berangkat bekerja.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengambil bantal dan selimut dari kamar dan membawanya menuju sofa di ruang tengah.

Sementara Naruto segera masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu setelah itu, Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ini belum seberapa setelah tengah malam nanti Naruto bisa terbangun dan mendatanginya dengan membawa permintaan aneh memaksa Sasuke untuk menurutinya tanpa penolakakan.

.

.

"Bagaimana kehamilanmu Naruto?" tanya Mikoto.

Naruto yang ketika itu tengah berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Sasuke bersama Sasuke tentunya segera menjawab, "Baik-baik saja." di ikuti kekehan Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Pasti berat. _Kaa-san_ juga sepertimu saat dulu mengandung Sasuke juga Itachi." kata Mikoto.

Naruto menggeleng ribut. "Sasuke selalu membantuku, jadi aku bisa melewati semuanya dengan mudah." sahut Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak menunjukkan eskpresi berarti, lagi pula Naruto masih tidak bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

"Apa kalian akan menginap di sini?" tanya Mikoto kemudian.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum menjawab mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu _kaa-san_ akan menyikapkan kamar Sasuke. Sudah lama tidak di pakai jadi harus di bersihkan." kata Mikoto kemudian meranjak pergi.

 _._

"Sudah lama tidak tidur kamarmu." gumam Naruto setelah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke sekali lagi begumam pelan seraya melepaskan mantelnya. Ia membuka lemari bajunya, masih ada beberapa bajunya yang tertinggal di sini, jadi ia bisa memakainya.

Sasuke melepaskan bajunya dan berniat mengganti bajunya, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

Sasuke menengok kebelakang, Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke sementara tanganya melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Sejenak ia berpikir mungkin sekarang Naruto tidak sedang dalam mode aneh yang akan mempermasalahkan segala tentang tubuhnya.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggil dengan nada manja namun tidak terlalu kentara. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke tak mengubris, ia sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Lantas ia mencoba melanjutkan untuk memasang baju yang baru saja di ambilnya dari dalam lemari. Tapi sekali lagi Naruto menggagalkanya.

Sasuke mengernyit agak heran, apa Naruto sekarang tidak membiarkannya untuk memakai bajunya dan terus bertelanjang dada seperti ini.

"Sasuke, sudah lama kau tidak menyentuhku."

 _ **Deg!**_

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan ia segera menjaga jarak dengan Naruto, ia bisa menangkap maksud Naruto yang sebenarnya. Sementara itu Naruto mengernyit karena Sasuke melarikan diri darinya.

"Kau lupa, Dobe?! Kau sedang hamil." kata Sasuke.

Naruto merengut kesal, lantas ia segera berkata, "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menyentuhku? Sejak aku hamil kita tidak pernah lagi melakukan itu, kau selalu menolakku! Padahal Shizune-san sendiri mengatakan kita masih bisa melakukannya, kita bisa melakukanya dengan hati-hati." sahut Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang tahu Dobe! Bagaimana kau atau aku lepas kedali dan menyakiti anak kita." Naruto mengerang jengah tanpa pikir panjang segera menerjang Sasuke.

Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan berani melakukan perlawanan yang bisa menyakitinya, dengan begitu Naruto dengan mudah membuat Sasuke jatuh keatas tempat tidur dan ia duduk di atas perut Sasuke.

Naruto tidak peduli seberapa _Fobia_ Sasuke pada kehamilannya, Sasuke selalu mencemaskan anak mereka dan takut terjadi sesuatu bahkan melebihi Naruto.

"Gah! Turun sekarang _Usuratonkachi!_ " titah Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng ribut dan tetap keukeuh enggan turun dari tubuh Sasuke. "Aku bisa saja memakai _Toy sex_ , tapi tidak ada yang bisa memuaskanku seperti milikmu, Teme." lirih Naruto.

Mata Sasuke melotot tajam, kesal mungkin marah karena Naruto begitu keras kepala. "Aku janji ini tidak akan menyakiti anak kita." Naruto membawa tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh perutnya yang cukup besar, sebentar lagi kurang dari dua bulan mungkin mereka akan melihat bayi mereka secara langsung.

Sasuke berdecih pelan, ia menyerah karena tidak akan mungkin bisa menolak Naruto lebih jauh. Naruto memekik girang lantas Naruto segera turun dari tubuh Sasuke dan membiarkan laki-laki itu bangun sebelum akhirnya tanganya terulur untuk melingkar di leher Sasuke dan bibir mereka menempel mesra.

.

.

.

Hari hari berikutnya berlalu terasa begitu cepat, kehamilan Naruto bahkan sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Dengan perut besarnya yang sekarang pergerakan Naruto jadi lebih terbatas, ia juga agak kesulitan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi, Ibu Sasuke juga Hinata bergantian menjaga Naruto di apartement selama Sasuke pergi.

"Pergilah, nanti kau terlambat Teme." kata Naruto ketika mengantar Sasuke sampai pintu apartement mereka.

"Ibuku akan datang sebentar lagi. Jangan melakukan hal aneh Dobe." pesan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Teme."

"Hari ini aku akan pulang lebih lama, mungkin lembur. Jangan menungguku." kata Sasuke.

"Hn." Narutu meniru Sasuke dan bersikap seolah tidak begitu memperdulikan kalimat Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, padahal ia sudah repot-repot memberi pesan pada Naruto tapi laki-laki itu malah tidak begitu memperdulikanya. "Tch. Teme, kau akan terlambat dan gajihmu di potong jika masih berdiri di sini. Kalau itu sampai terjadi bagaimana kau bisa menghidupiku?" gerutu Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam seperti biasa kemudian meranjak meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di apartement mereka.

Setelah Sasuke pergi Naruto menutup pintu dan pergi ke ruang tengah sambil menonton acara televisi juga menunggu ibu Sasuke datang.

Naruto menggit sebuah apel sambil mengelus perut besarnya, sesekali ringisan terdengar karena pergerakan bayinya di dalam sana. Tidak berselang lama suara bel terdengar dan begitu pintu terbuka sosok wanita paruh baya muncul.

Mikoto menemani Naruto dan membantu mengurus apartement, Mikoto juga memasakkan makan siang untuk menantu cerewetnya itu. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, Mikoto mengajarkan banyak hal pada Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu. Tanpa terasa langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan pertanda hari sudah petang.

Naruto pergi kekamar mandi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia merasa perutnya agak terasa sakit tapi beberapa langkah setiba di kamar mandi Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari selangkanganya.

Entah apa itu, yang pasti sesuatu tersebut seperti air yang seketika membuat celananya basah. Sesaat kemudian rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan semakin menjadi. Naruto tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi lantas ia pun merosot jatuh ke atas lantai dingin sambil terus merintih sakit.

Apa ia akan melahirkan sekarang, tapi harusunya masih dua minggu lagi. Naruto mencoba memanggil Mikoto dengan suara tak seberapa lantaran rasa sakit yang tengah Naruto rasakan bahkan untuk menyeret tubuhnya sendiri keluar dari kamar mandi rasaya begitu sulit.

Ya Tuhan Naruto tidak tahu ketika akan melahirkan rasanya akan sesakit ini, bulir-bulir air mata meleleh begitu saja di pipi Naruto dengan sisa-sisa tenanganya Naruto memanggil lirih.

" _Kaa-san...Kaa-san..._ tolong...rasanya sakit sekali."

Naruto merintih sambil memeluk erat perutnya.

'Sasuke..' lirih batin Naruto berharap laki-laki itu atau siapapun akan menolongnya.

.

.

 _ **Drapp...drapp..drapp...**_

"Sasuke!"

Laki-laki raven tersebut berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, terlihat jelas wajah cemas terpatri beriringan dengan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?!" tanya Sasuke pada orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan ruang operasi tersebut.

"Operasinya masih belum selesai." terang Hinata.

Sasuke berusaha menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya tapi begitu sulit, ia begitu mencemaskan Naruto. Semua berlangsung dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendapat telpon dari Ibunya yang mengatakan Naruto di bawa kerumah sakit untuk melahirkan, padahal masih sekitar dua minggu sebelum hari yang sudah dokter predeksi Naruto akan melahirkan.

Yang membuat Sasuke semakin tidak tenang adalah karena beberapa kendala Naruto tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal dan sekarang terpaksa harus memakai jalur operasi.

Naruto di dalam sana sedang mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya untuk seorang anak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada salah satu orang yang ia sayangi di dalam sana, Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

Sementara itu beberepa orang dokter masih sibuk membedah Naruto dan mengeluarkan bayinya. Naruto memandang lampu operasi di atasnya sayu, ia di bius setengah sadar karena ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat anaknya sebelum keluarganya.

Situasi tegang tersebut berlangsung cukup lama, Naruto merasa matanya semakin berat telinganya pun tiba-tiba berdengung bising. Samar ia melihat beberapa wajah dokter terlihat agak panik, Naruto hampir menutup matanya tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara tangis kecil yang memaksanya untuk kembali terjaga.

Rambut raven, kulit putih dan wajah yang ia yakini mirip seseorang di bawa ke dekapanya.

Naruto mengamati sosok tersebut, entah kenapa dadanya terasa bergetar dan darahnya mendesir. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja, tangis mahluk tersebut semakin jelas di telinga Naruto.

Itu bayinya, mahluk yang telah hidup di dalam rahimnya selama ini. Naruto memeluk mahluk mungil tersebut dan terisak dalam bisu. Shizune tersenyum lega lantas ia pun segera pergi keluar ruang operasi untuk memberi kamar pada keluarga Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok raven yang di anggab mirip dengan mahluk mungil di dalam dekapan Naruto muncul dan menghambur pada Naruto.

Sasuke terpaku pada bayi merah yang bersama Naruto, begitu mirip denganya dan bayi tersebut masih menangis keras menandakan bahwa dia terlahir sehat dan cukup kuat.

Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Naruto kemudian mengecup keningnya penuh sayang.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melihat anak kita." lirih Naruto.

" _Baka_. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil mencoba mengusir perasaan takutnya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kau curang Teme, anak kita benar-benar mirip denganmu." kata Naruto.

Sasuke kembali beralih pada bayi mereka yang telah lebih tenang meski hanya di dekap Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke menyentuh bayi mungil mereka dan seketika perasaan hangat menyergap Sasuke. Ini lah keluarga barunya, ini lah orang yang ia cintai sahabat baiknya sekaligus ibu dari anaknya yang telah ia nikahi setelah puluhan kali melamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TAMAT~~~Akhirnya (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

Maafin blue updatenya lama. Awalnya blue gak niat bikin jadi selebay ini loh :'v gak tau kenapa tiba2 otak blue konslet jadinya rada dramatisir/? gitu :3

Yah~ Sasu Naru udah nikah terus udah punya anak lagi, terus kayaknya blue gak tau mau bilang apa :'v tapi mungkin masih ada beberapa hal yang belum jelas, blue mau jelasin tapi takut kebablasan ntar trus ff ini malah berlanjut lagi chapnya ntar -,- itu pun yang pas bagian extra padahal mau blue panjangin lagi tapi udahlah segitu aja cukup :'3

Tapi blue kasian loh~ :''') kasian sama Itachi, soalnya dari chap awal baru sekarang nongolnya itupun sedikit :'v *pukpukpuk* soalnya blue sendiri gak tau mau masukinnya di mana :v /Digebukin/

Blue mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak2nya buat para reader yang udah berkenan baca ff ini :'D terhura bisa namatin ff lagi T-T

Terutama yang udah mau nyempetin reveiw, reveiw-an kalian bikin blue semangat buat selalu update, terus juga ada yang ngasih masukan2 juga bantu ngebenerin penulisan blue yang masih gak beda jauh sama ceker ayam(?) blue ngerasa sangat terbantu :* soalnya blue bisa memperbaiki kesalahan blue :'D

Tapi maaf ya blue gak bisa balas semua review kalian T-T blue juga gak bisa nyebutin kalian satu2 trus ngucapin makasih.

Meskipun blue gak terlalu bisa bikin kata2 yang bener, padahal suka ngoceh tapi gak jelas dan akhirnya blue mau pamit, mungkin bisa ketemu lagi tapi di ff blue yg lain hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 _THANK YOU_

 _BYE~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marry Me by BlueSky04**

 **.**

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
